


Memories of You

by amorkaisoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Aliens, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Character Death, EXO Obsession AU, Emotionally Repressed, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, M/M, MAMA Era Powers (EXO), Mild Language, Mild Smut, Music Video: Obsession (EXO), Mutual Pining, OT9 (EXO), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Tension, Sorry Not Sorry, X-EXO Clones (EXO), this is my first fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 39,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25971931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorkaisoo/pseuds/amorkaisoo
Summary: The universe works in a very mysterious way.Kyungsoo is fond of JonginJongin thinks Kyungsoo as his favorite hyung. Not more not less.KĀI admires D.ØD.O think KĀI as a good training partner. Not more not less.But what will happen if the universe decides Kyungsoo and KĀI to meet each other as rivals?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 113
Kudos: 160





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work is inspired by this amazing art created by @/Milkkleaf (Twitter)!
> 
> https://twitter.com/milkkleaf/status/1295149057422364672?s=20
> 
> Go check her art out, it's amazing!
> 
> This is my first time posting my writing online. Also, English is not my first language, excuse the typos or grammar errors :)
> 
> please leave your comments and help me improve! <3

_CHAPTER 1:_

_"Tell me what you feel instead"_

**_"..alive"_ **

**_ONE MONTH AGO – EARTH / EXO BASE_ **

It’s been a busy month in the EXO base due to a recent attack from the Red Force all around the city. EXO is a group of 9 powerful men who were created to fight interspace crimes. They deal with aliens, outer space criminals, and humans who think that they’re bigger than the universe. So basically, they keep the peace in and between the earth and the rest of the galaxies. While other interspace groups handle different planets. Like Super Junior is in charge of Neptune, Shinee in charge of Uranus, SNSD In charge of Jupiter, etc.. EXO has gained trust from humans and they’ve protected them with their powers while the humans provide them with the comfort of food and commodities so they can live amongst humans normally.

Usually, they’d fight crimes as a 9-piece. But Junmyeon, the leader, has been sending the nation’s heroes as teams now, 3 for each mission. The reason behind this is of course for safety and effectivity. Because just last Monday, they have to deal with humongous octopus-like alien machine sent by the Red Force in 3 different parts of the globe, at the same time. Red Force has been on EXO’s neck for the longest time. They wanted to conquer the galaxy, and they know how weak humans can be (physically and mentally) so they would attack innocent people or lure bad humans to their plans. And last time, they send in their war machines.

Thankfully, they handled it well with no fatal casualty. Some were injured, but Jongin teleports Yixing just in time to heal them with his power. Nobody knows the reason behind these sporadic attacks, but Minseok, the eldest of them all believes that this is a form of distraction from an attack they’re not aware of. While Baekhyun, who sat on chairs with his legs crossed like pretzels, believes it’s just Red Force weird way of saying ‘ _we're extra like that_ ’.

Kyungsoo couldn’t care less about how petty Red Force can be, what makes him jittery right now is the fact that it’s Sunday and the 9 of them were called in to have an emergency meeting. They sat down on the big round table, their leader standing up, looking like he didn’t get any sleep last night.

“I have been thinking. It’s possible for them to send bigger sporadic attacks, and I think we should split into even smaller teams. For this mission, I want us to work as partners.” Junmyeon said calmly. The members nod their heads, understanding the leader’s concern. Kyungsoo stills in his seat.

“Yes, I know we’ve never done this before and it may sound a bit worrisome, but we need to do this if we all want to finish this mission before another big attack.” Junmyeon continues. He swiped up on the digital interface from the table. The members gasped as they saw the information that has been laid before them along with pictures and glitchy CCTV videos.

“Questionable beings are being spotted all across the country, causing abnormal activities. We’ve received reports from the HQ about them attacking innocent citizens. And as you can see on the board, they have superpowers. Just like us. And... They look similar, to us.”

“Similar?? Hyung, they look **EXACTLY** like us!!” Chanyeol says, his wide us scanning up and down the interface.

Kyungsoo looks to his right side to see Jongin’s reaction. The younger male is leaning back on his seat, arms crossed in front of his chest, eyes focused on the screen. He may look unbothered, but his furrowed eyebrows tell him otherwise. “So how are we gonna tackle this?” Jongin questioned, looking at his leader.

Junmyeon straightens his back as he replies calmly. “Work as partners. Catch the clones, bring them back to HQ for research purposes. We’ll see how it goes from there.”

“Can’t we just terminate them in place?” Sehun asked, his fingers swiping up and down the screen, reading the tasks and pre-cautions.

“It’s safer not to do that. They’re clones. Who knows, their blood might be venomous” Junmyeon answered.

“Or worse?? What if they multiply once you’ve killed them??” Jongdae quickly questions, face looking confused and amused at the same time. Chanyeol who sits on his left, elbows him with the scared looking face “Can you not put more ideas inside my head? I’m already anxious about the thought of killing my doppelganger.” Jongdae apologizes by rubbing Chanyeol’s back.

Kyungsoo couldn’t focus on anything. He only hears white noises as his eyes zeroed on the video on the left of the screen. It’s Suho’s clone. The resemblance is uncanny. It’s fascinating and eerie at the same time. Though the red hair and the outfits are so out of place, the face and body are all the same. What would he do if he meets Jongin’s clone? Will it sound like him? Will it make his tummy churns? Would he have the heart to kill him? His thoughts got cut off by the said man leaning to his personal space

“Hyung, it’s kinda scary, huh?” pouty lips come into full view. Kyungsoo holds his breath, nodding, trying to look unfazed by the proximity of him and his forever crush. Jongin places his hand on Kyungsoo’s thighs rubs it slowly, as a form of comfort. Not sure comforting for whom, because Kyungsoo’s heart rate is speeding up and he’s not relaxing AT ALL. But of course, the younger thinks it’s a normal thing to do since to him Kyungsoo is his ‘ _favorite hyung_ ’.

The other murmurs in the room, thinking about the best strategy to catch these clones.

“So far there have been 3 sightings, Chanyeol’s clone in Italy, Xiumin’s clone in Thailand, and my clone in Australia.” Junmyeon silence the chatter inside the room.

“I think, for now, we should battle our own clones, since the power is mostly the same. Each of us knows better on what and how to control our powers.” Minseok suggested.

“I think so too. I also need someone to stay in HQ with Yixing, in case Red Force starts acting up again or if we need backup. So here’s the divison..”

**Case 01 : Junmyeon's Clone** > JUNMYEON & JONGIN > Italy

 **Case 61 : Chanyeol's Clone** > CHANYEOL & SEHUN > Australia

 **Case 99 : Minseok's Clone** >> MINSEOK & JONGDAE > Thailand

 **HEADQUARTER:** YIXING, BAEKHYUN, KYUNGSOO

Junmyeon gave their respective missions in the form of transparent tablets. “We’ll start tomorrow at dawn. I want everyone to focus, we don’t know what and how these clones fight, nor do we know if this was a part of Red Force’s grand plan. We need to stay vigilant. Stay safe everyone, We Are One. You are dismissed”.

\---

“Are you sulking because you’re not sent as a team with your lover?” Baekhyun pokes Kyungsoo’s side. Kyungsoo’s shrieked and looks around the restroom they are in. Thankfully it’s only them.

“I could pee on you right now if I want to, Baek. Shut up and behave” Kyungsoo said while zipping up his pants. “I know Junmyeon has his reason from dividing us into those groups. If this is the best way we can handle this, then be it. And for the record, he’s not MY lover. Mind your own business.”

Baekhyun chuckled, standing in front of his urinal. “That’s kinda sad, isn’t it? 7 years crushing on the guy and still he’s not _your lover._ You’re all heart-eyes over him and he’s all touchy to you, and yet, you can’t do anything about it. I honestly don’t know how you deal with that big of a pain”

“You don’t.”

“huh?”

“You don’t deal with the pain. You’ll live with it”. Kyungsoo shrugs.

“Wow okay, Angst Master has entered the room. Can you bring Kyungsoo back for me? I wanna make fun of his simp ass without feeling guilty”

“I am NOT a simp!”

“Then grow some balls AND CONFESS!!”

“WHY ARE WE YELLING”

“I DON’T KNOW”

Baekhyun moves to the sink beside Kyungsoo and washes his hands.

“Actually... I’ve.. confessed already.”

“YOU WHAT?”

“Last monday, when we’re on a mission to Tokyo. After we hijacked the Octopus Machine? You went to eat sushi with the villagers without us so... I told Jongin about my feelings...”

“I’m feeling kinda offended that you’re only telling me this NOW, but I’ll let it slide. How did he react??”

Kyungsoo fidgets. Rubbing his forearm out of nervousness.

“He was.. nice. He said he’s fine with it. And that he’s sorry that he doesn’t feel the same way like I did..” 

Kyungsoo starts to feel his eyes getting wet. “… and that he wants us to stay as friends. because after all, I’m he’s favorite hyung..” Kyungsoo bitterly smiles.

Baekhyun pulls him in a tight hug “dude... I’m sorry... I didn’t know—“

“Nah its fine, I told you that I’ll live with it. And honestly, I think both of us handled the situation well. He doesn’t change his behaviors towards me and I’m grateful for that.”

Kyungsoo pulls away from the hug. “I feel lucky that I like him, Baek. He’s wise. But yeah, maybe in another universe we can call each other lovers” Baekhyun laughs bitterly and pulls Kyungsoo in another hug “Angst Master please give me back my Kyungsooooo!”

**_TWO MONTHS AGO – X’EXO PLANET / RED FORCE BASE_ **

KĀI blocks the punch from his face and disappear just to reappear behind this opponent. He puts his arm around the person’s neck hard enough to lock him in place, not too hard for him to get choked. He can feel the guy struggling, but not for long until he was lifted from the ground and thrown overhead. He vanished just before his body hits the ground. Then stood on his feet in front of the guy with fist held up near his face, he smirks. 

He’s been training with D.Ø. for three hours now, and honestly what he loves the most about the guy is his stamina. D.Ø. is basically an earth bender with crazy strength. So they could train all day long and this guy wouldn’t break a sweat.

“Yah, using your teleportation power in attack training is basically cheating. Come fight me with your fist, and show me what you’ve got!”

“But that means you’re cheating too! You got ‘power’ as your ‘power’ where is the fairness in that?” he replies with a whiny voice. D.Ø. laughs and his eyes turn crescent, like earth’s half-moon. Both of those are KĀI favorite views.

D.Ø is his favorite member out of 9 of the X-EXO current combat team. He knows that he’s different from the humans and that X-EXO will be the strongest creation of the Red Force. They trained together for the longest time, and as long as he remembers, he always feels content whenever he’s with the other guy.

He is also aware of the fact that his feelings towards D.Ø are different than the rest of the members. There were lots of trials in the Red Force facility and whenever they’re in for test runs, he always hopes D.Ø survives. Because no one knows except the X-EXO how painful the trials can be. They’d be told to fight space animals, aliens, and sometimes they will inject them with power-induced liquids beforehand, which gives them an extra boost of powers but will exhaust them near death. There were also times they have to survive from a cage underwater or escaping a maze.

Those who fail will get terminated, and by that, it means they’ll be burned to death and the energy will be used for the facility’s power. KĀI always question about his existence, but whenever he’s with the X-EXOs, he felt less lonely. Especially when he’s alone with D.Ø, he feels like he’s 100% human.

The training continues with more fist and techniques now. Black and blue bruises covering their face and stomach area. D.Ø. red hair finally shines from sweats. KĀI continues his attack, assaulting D.Ø. side with jabs, which resulted in his hand being twisted to the side and his body slammed to the ground. He could vanish right now if he wanted to, but he let D.Ø. hold him to the ground. He can feel the other’s knee digging through his back. It’s painful, but he let it happen. He knows D.Ø. wouldn’t kill him.

“You’re going easy on me again. I told you not to hold back.” D.Ø. said as he let go. He moves to the other side of the training room, panting while getting a bottle of water.

“What do you mean? I fight you fair and square.” Kāi said with a pout. Wiping the blood on his lips with his thumb.

“KĀI..” D.Ø. said with a sigh.

There it is. that voice. That deep husky voice that sends thrills through his spine. KĀI couldn’t explain it, but he feels something when the latter calls his name. His mind goes blank but his insides are screaming. Even worse when D.Ø. touches him. His stomach will be doing summersaults. It’s been like this for quite some time now, and he told D.Ø. about it. But the latter couldn’t comprehend it either.

“You can’t... let those feelings distract you. I don’t think I know what it feels like, I don’t even think I understand what you felt either. But you need to remember that we’re built to fight. What if you feel like that during a battle? You can get killed. Don’t go easy on me. Don’t go easy on anyone.” D.Ø. says sternly. He moves closer to KĀI to hand him a bottle of energy drink.

“I’m not distracted. I’m just tired... That’s all. ” KĀI lied as he quickly gulps the liquid. He enjoys it when D.Ø wins. He gets to see the latter smile and flexing his arms jokingly in front of him. He feels a bit disappointed though now that instead of a blinding grin, he gets scolded instead.

D.Ø puts his arm on KĀI’s waist. Holding it gently, thumb rubbing the skin and scars on his sides. KĀI’s breath hitched. “You can’t get hurt because of me,” D.Ø said softly.

Heart’s pounding. Head’s empty. KĀI drops his water bottle and stare at the other’s two-colored irises. He wanted to open his mouth to say something, but D.Ø picked his legs, twists his arms on his shoulders, and slam him hard on the ground. “See? Distracted.”

KĀI covers his face with his forearm and started to laugh out loud. D.Ø laughs at him too and lay by his side. “Yeah... I don’t know how to get rid of these feelings, ya know? Do you think it’s a human thing? You sure you don’t feel it too?” KĀI said turning his face so he can look at the attractive mess beside him “What.. What do you feel when you see me?” He asked.

D.Ø turns his head to KĀI. Looking at him with a stoic face. “hmm.. nothing..?”

KĀI scoots closer. Now their arms are touching. “..and now?” he watches D.Ø eyes trying to see any reaction.

D.Ø. looked at his face a little longer. It’s almost like he’s trying to feel something but nothing comes out. “honestly, zero.” “nothing’s going on inside your stomach?” KĀI questioned.

“No. Should I feel like I wanna puke or something?” D.Ø face turns confused

“yeah.. something like that..”

KĀI sit up and moves closer to D.Ø, he places his hands on either side of the latter’s head and moves closer to hover him. “A-and now?” he stutters nervously. Why did he do this in the first place? He can’t even get in control of his heart rate.

D.Ø looks up.. His eyes move from KĀI’s eyes.. to his nose.. to his lips.. back to his eyes.

He shakes his head. “Tell me what you feel instead.” He said in his normal voice.

KĀI frowns. He knows D.Ø doesn’t feel the same about him. So there’s no point in lying about how he feels right? He looks at the other with a smile on his face and tells him exactly how he feels: “ **Alive.** ”


	2. Chapter 2

_CHAPTER 2 :_

_“ **Longing**.. strong, persistent desire or craving, especially for something unattainable or distant."_

**_ONE MONTH AGO – EARTH / EXO BASE_ **

Kyungsoo is helping Jongin with his combat gear for the mission. Not far from them, the other members are also busy getting their supplies and armors for the trip.

“Hyung, have you seen my air-watch? The black ones that can automatically change timezones?” Jongin asked while rummaging through his bag.

Kyungsoo gets a metal-cased box from a closet and opens it. “this one?” he asked as he lifts the said item. “YES! Thanks, hyung! huh, how can you be smart and organized all the time” Jongin said nonchalantly, he didn’t even notice how Kyungsoo blushes to the compliment.

They move fast, in and out of the room, and suddenly it’s time to leave.

“I trust the three of you to be in charge of the HQ,” Junmyeon says while patting Yixing on the shoulders. “I have a feeling this mission would be a tough one to battle. If something happens, we’ll call you guys for backups. Hopefully, we wouldn’t be needing it.” He continues with a smile.

Baekhyun leans into Kyungsoo and whisper: “go say goodbye to your not-loverboy”

Kyungsoo glares at Baekhyun but then moves towards Jongin.

“Hey..” Kyungsoo says softly, eyes cast down not wanting to look at Jongin…

“Don’t worry, Hyung... I’ll catch them in no time, and we’ll get to dance to k-pop songs and you’ll get to cook for me again!” Ever-so-sweet Jongin says with a grin. Kyungsoo feels his heart grows heavy. And just before he could reply, Jongin pulls him in for a tight hug. He knows Jongin sincerely cares for him, even though they don’t share the same feeling, the friendly gesture is still highly appreciated.

So off they go. And after a month, they called in for a report saying that the clone that they thought was Minseok’s, turns out to be Baekhyun’s clone. Xiumin and Chen couldn’t handle the situation because of the lack of knowledge of Light power. The clone went MIA and nobody knows when the next attack will come, so the HQ send in Baekhyun as a backup. Chanyeol and Sehun also had a hard time dealing with Chanyeol’s clone. The duplicate is so full of rage; he’d set everything in sight on fire. They still trying to find a way to attack it secretly.

Kyungsoo is worried about all of his friends. Especially for Jongin and Junmyeon who haven’t report anything back until now.

**_ONE MONTH AGO – X’EXO PLANET / RED FORCE BASE_ **

KĀI is currently sitting in his training room alone. Exhausted from hours of punching the bags alone. It’s been 3 weeks since they were separated by groups to prepare for another trial by the Red Force. And he was rooming with XIÜMIN. Which means for 3 weeks, he didn’t get to train with D.Ø. This is the first time KĀI was separated from him outside of trials. Trials usually only took 2-7 days maximum, and being apart from D.O for almost 1 month hurts his head. He doesn’t know why it took them so long to let them train together again. He didn’t even get to say anything before he leaves for trial. Not even a ‘ _don’t die’_. 

No updates, no nothing. Even after eavesdropping the Red Force workers last night, he didn’t catch anything mentioning the rest of the X-EXO members. He felt sick in the stomach, different from the ones he felt when D.Ø talked to him. This one doesn’t feel so good. He felt like he wants to see the other’s face, he wants to touch the other’s shoulder, or cage him in his arms, or just punch his limbs. he doesn’t understand this feeling. He hates feeling this way so he went out to meet the others.

XIÜMIN was sitting on the recharging room, humans usually call it bedrooms. KĀI usually went to him for combat advice, because when it comes to fighting with fists, the smaller male is the master of it. But now, he went for a different type of question.

“You’ve studied about humans, don’t you?” he asked XIÜMIN who’s currently reading books through the hologram screen and playing with ice blades with his other hand. They were told by the Red Force to learn about humans as much as they could, so when they got sent to earth they know how to blend in and ruin their system. XIÜMIN likes to learn about human minds and is actually the only one that looks more like them too. With dark hair, same eye color, and pale skin. The only thing that makes him look like the rest of the X-EXO is the X-shaped red scar on the side of his neck. XIÜMIN is the most knowledgeable X-EXO member in human studies. KĀI also learn about humans too, but he sticks to learn about entertainment such as combats and dancing because that’s the least boring one.

“Yeah, why?” XIÜMIN replies.

“What do you call the need to see someone after not seeing them for a while? It must be a human thing right?” KĀI questioned seriously because this is a serious matter. He never asked to be assaulted with feelings so he needs to understand it.

XIÜMIN tilted his head to the side. He swipes his screen to the left, opening a new searching tab. A list of words comes up and he scrolled down to it. “..Longing..?” He replies with doubt.

_“..strong, persistent desire or craving, especially for something unattainable or distant. an instance of this: a sudden **longing** to see old friends.”_ XIÜMIN reads the human’s dictionary.

“is that how you feel, KĀI? You have old friends?” XIÜMIN looks at him with confusion. But he continues to type on the search bar again. He looks up examples of audio-visual content from earth’s entertainment (They call it movies) that showcases the feeling of longing. And there he sees, a scene of two people holding each other close, with tears in their eyes, saying to each other _“I miss you”._

XIÜMIN stood there flat-faced, soaking all of this new information.

But KĀI look at the scene unfolds in front of him with fascination and curiosity. 

‘ _humans do that when they long for each other? Why? Can longing be painful?_ ’ 

he asked himself. He shrugs his shoulder at the other guy who looks at him with questions in his eyes. 

KĀI wanted to leave XIÜMIN on his own, but just as he wants to turn back to the training room he was stopped by Red Force staff with transparent bags filled with familiar supplies on each hand. They’re in for another trial.

KĀI play with the hem of his yellow cropped top, for this trial he’s holding his red teleportation cloth on his shoulders. He’s not actually in the mood to fight. But it’s not like he has an option. To his right XIÜMIN is fixing his blue gloves, doing his final practice in shaping a perfect ice-blades. KĀI sometimes wish his power could be useful for attacks instead of defenses, but he thought it wouldn’t matter later on when the X-EXO group is finalized. He was told they will work as a team anyway so he shouldn’t worry too much, especially they would have D.Ø in the group, they’d be powerful enough. He shouldn’t be thinking about the later right now though, it makes him want to see him even more. He frowns, wondering where is D.Ø.

The Trial Gates opens up, and there it is a huge dome-like stadium. With galaxy ceilings. There were rumors that the Red Force looks at the trials from the ceilings, and it works like a two-way mirror. They can see you but you can’t see them. 

XIÜMIN and KĀI enters the arena and just like the usuals, and to their surprise CHĒN, SEHÜN and LĀY were already there. And just like the usual, the staff place them separately in different spaces. today’s task will be announced beforehand. KĀI waits with his hand behind his back. 

_“Greetings to you all. Welcome to your Final X-EXO Trial. As you may have noticed, today only half of you are invited to this arena. The reason behind this is because for the past view weeks we have constantly do surprise trials to see which members are ready for the grand mission and strong enough to become X-EXO. You’ve been through countless tests and trials, and have been blessed by the Red Force with the ability to improve, so now this is your chance to prove your worth._ ” The voice echoes around the arena. There are monitors floats above them showing a video of previous fights. 

_“Your final task today is very simple: We want you to fight with no mercy.”_ the announcer said in the background 

The video starts pretty normally. BĀEKHYÜN and SÜHØ fist fighting, usual attack, and defense. Suho with his water bending power, crashing with Chanyeol’s fire. 

_“.. to use your powers to be the greatest..”_

But then KĀI’s eyes widen, he couldn’t believe what he’s seeing. There’s D.Ø. with half of his face burnt by presumably CHĀNYEØL’s fire, KĀI almost couldn’t recognize him. D.Ø. looked tired and not even attacking back, BĀEKHYÜN throws more punches to the smaller guy and SUHØ finishes him with a flood of water, drowning him to exhaustion. 

_“ and **kill the weak**.”_

The video cuts right after they showed a close up of CHĀNYEØL, stoic face but teary-eyed. 

KĀI stood there confused, he wanted to yell and scream, he doesn’t know why. Why does his heart feel so heavy? 

His heart rate speeds up. He looks around to see anyone’s reaction. XIÜMIN was looking at CHËN while the latter tying up his shoes. SEHÜN’s looking down to his feet but then he starts stretching. LĀY Looks around and meets his eyes. He smiles and nods as if telling him “It’s good to know you”. 

KĀI looked up to the floating monitor. Trying his hardest to remember the look in D.Ø’s face in the video. _What was D.Ø thinking during those moments_? _Does he think of me? Does this mean he’s terminated? does this mean he can’t train with him anymore? Can’t dance with him to human’s music? No more slamming bodies to the ground?_ _No more crescent eye smiles?_

He doesn’t know why his chest feels heavy right now. So many unanswered questions inside his head. This is probably some human thing messing up with his head. He needs to do research with XIÜMIN after this, That is if both of them survived.

KĀI have to focus. He remembers what D.Ø said, “ _don’t let these feelings distract you_ ”, 

“ _We are built to fight_ ” so he tries his best to brush off this heavy feeling.

The spotlights are on, the siren starts to ring. This is it. The Final Trial.

CHËN wasted no time and send his Lighting Bolts immediately to SËHÜN and with his wind power, he dodges the attack. CHËN throws another bolt to KÄI’s direction, but he teleports away with his red cloth. LĀY powers are to bring pain to others with his mind, so he moves his finger and curled it into a fist as if he’s crunching XIÜMIN’s inside. The latter screams and sends in his ice blades. KĀI got really confused. They have never been ordered to fight each other before. And this doesn’t feel right. But he doesn’t want to get terminated either. So he fights, for his life, and D.Ø’s.

He vanished and re-appears behind CHËN, scrolls him with his red cloth, and punches on his neck. CHËN stills and electrocutes KĀI with his body which made him let go. He continues to send lightning bolts while KÄI moves around with his teleportation power. CHËN got distracted when XIÜMIN throws him his ice blades.

LÄY is now focusing his attacks on KÄI. He snaps KÄI’s foot to the ground, and as KÄI winces in pain he teleports to the sides of LÄY and wraps his feet with the cloth, dragging him to the ground. They tumbled around and fight with their fist. As KÄI straddles LÄY and throwing punches endlessly, he didn’t realize he’s crying. LÄY noticed this but he can’t exactly talk in the said situation. Until KÄI feel his body being moved by the wind. He’s now on the ground with SËHÜN on top of him, pressing his palm to KÄI’s chest and then a jolt of air being pushed through his lungs, the pressure makes him feel dizzy, it’s like being choked but from the inside. Just when he’s about to lose his consciousness he heard SËHÜN whisper through his ears “I know you’re confused. But we can’t die now, the Red Force is watching and D.Ø’s dead body would laugh at your weak ass.” and that snaps something inside KĀI, he teleports right behind SËHÜN, took the back of his neck and slam him to the ground. “I am **_NOT_** weak” KĀI said with gritted teeth. “Prove it” Sehun replies.

They punch each other limbs and faces, not wanting to use their powers just to prove how strong they are with their combat skills. KĀI moved swiftly to the ground and swing his legs to tackle SĒHÜN to the ground. SĒHÜN grunts, that has always been his weak spot. After a few minutes of face-bruising attacks, they spit their blood to the ground and then got distracted by a loud screaming from the other side of the arena. 

XIÜMIN was attacking LĀY with his rolls of ice, freezing LĀY in his place. LĀY trashes and yells around trying to get his hands to work when CHËN suddenly raises his hands and sending bolts of lightning to the frozen male. It electrocutes him instantly. Smoke comes out from the top of his head as he jolts and then stays stills. No sign of life. 

The loud siren echoes in the room. A sign that the trial has been put to an end.

 _“Well Done. You have officially admitted as the final member of X-EXO. From now onwards, remember that you owe us your life, and your power comes from the Red Force. We are the greatest. X-EXO: One Are We. ”_ the announcer exclaimed sternly and continues to chant the slogan. _“One Are We! One Are We! One Are We! “_

KĀI and SËHÜN move towards LĀY’s unresponsive body. The noises blur. They couldn’t hear a thing. They stood there in silence. They all look to the ground with a stoic face, but tears streaming down their face. Nobody rubs it away. This is a new feeling. It’s heavy and painful, but different from the longing XIÜMIN mentioned to him earlier. What is this? He feels shitty. He lost D.Ø. and now he has to deal with all of this mess? They finally look up to one and another with a flat face and continue crying without a sound or expression.

And for once, KĀI admits that they’re all weak. 

It’s a human thing, he guesses. 

**PRESENT DAY – EARTH / EXO BASE**

“KYUNGSOO!! WAKE UP!!” Yixing yelled from across the room. Kyungsoo shot up from his bed and turns his face to a clock: 4.12 am. “Jongin and Junmyeon just called in!! They’ve encountered Junmyeon’s clone but he wasn’t alone, there were other unidentified clones. They moved fast, so they have to go separately. At the same time, there has been a new sighting of a clone in Spain, so I’m sorry but you have to go deal with this one alone, here’s the mission tablet. please get ready, now!”

Kyungsoo moves as fast as he could, grabbing his supplies and armors. He can’t help but think about which clone will he be meeting, then his mind wonders to Jongin. He misses him so much, he hasn’t heard his voice for a month now. He wants to hug him and to scold him over his clumsiness. He misses his _friend._ He moves quickly to the air-craft garage and went to his dark purple colored jet. He turns on the panels and immediately calls in for Yixing in the HQ. “I’m ready". He cues. Yixing’s visibly nods in the panel in front of him. 

The engine starts, and Kyungsoo pulled in the handle towards him. And just before he knows it, he’s rising to the clouds together with the sun. 

It’s a pretty sight. Kyungsoo thinks to himself. If only he’s not currently out with his life on the line, he could savor this moment peacefully watching the sunrise. He opens his tablet, waiting for it to load completely. He looks through evidence, any power sighting reports, trying to connect the dots on who he will be seeing now, waiting for further updates.

** CASE 88:**

  1. The subject was seen in Barcelona on the 16th of August 2050 at 7 pm.
  2. Reports of the said Subject stealing bread at local streets.
  3. The subject was seen in a yellow cropped top and black pants, Green hair, and two different tones of irises.



_“So no big scenes yet.. hmm..”_ Kyungsoo thinks to himself.

It’s when he’s about to finish the 3rd point, a new update got in.

  1. [NEW!] Subject was seen dancing in front of a music store. 
  2. [NEW!] Subject was seen vanishing into dust from a music store.



His breath hitches. 

It can teleport. It’s Jongin’s clone.


	3. Chapter 3

_CHAPTER 3 :_  
  


_"You know I love you the most, right?"_

**PRESENT DAY – EARTH / SPAIN**

After a lifetime of preparation and an extra month of Human training, KĀI is declared ready for the final mission. He was told that there will be people with powers who tries to attack the Red Force, so if he found anyone with superpowers, he’d have to bring them to the Red Force. That way, he’ll be given the title as a hero. He has to protect them, because as he was told, he owed the Red Force his life, right?

After a few days of being dropped to the earth, he concluded that humans are weird.

They dress sooo boringly. No colors no nothing. They only showcase the cool clothing in front of some buildings with glass cases, but still, most people wear a bland shaped shirt.

They also don’t know how to share?? KĀI went to grab food that was displayed in front of a building called “BAKERY” and then his hand got slapped and the lady called him crazy? Funny. He left the bakery, teleports back to steal some food, and vanishes again. Silly humans, they don’t know how powerful he is.

Nighttime on earth is pretty. It’s dark, and due to human’s limited vision, they’d turn on lots of lights. He got his red cloth on his shoulders and walks leisurely along the road. He glares back at people who giving him weird looks. They’re probably amused to see how amazing his body looks and how cool his emerald green hair is. His confidence is over the roof. He struts through the city with curious eyes and his long legs stops when he heard music being played in one of the stores. He looks at the glass window and sees a screen with humans performing music and dances. He’s familiar with this, one time in Red Force facility they were introduced to this part of human entertainment. It was fun, he remembers he and D.Ø. used to enjoy those entertainment classes. So he continues to watch the dance performance in front of the music stores and dance along to it.

It’s been a while since he felt this… relaxed? Ever since D.Ø is gone, he felt shitty. He can’t talk to anyone about it, the only situation he kinda ‘deal’ with it was at the final trial arena where they wet their eyes in front of LĀY’s body. But that was it. So to be able to move his body and feel content like this is enough. But of course, annoying humans wouldn’t understand it. One of the guys in front of the store who was wearing badges and weird uniform told him to go away because he’s “disturbing the other customers” KĀI ignores him and continues to dance until he feels the person yank his arms away from the store and he jabs the person’s rib once. The guy drops to the ground writhing in pain. KĀI continue to dance, it says on the screen the music is called Salsa..?. This is exciting!

Not too long after that, a group of the same uniformed men comes to him. And he thought they were there to help this guy on the ground. But apparently not, because right now they speed their steps towards KĀI and his instinct told him to run, so he did.

He didn’t know what he does wrong. And he can’t exactly teleport to a place where he hasn’t been to before, so he runs all around the city and when he got far enough, he vanishes and teleports back to the front of the bakery. The lady who called him crazy fainted on the spot.

\--

It was almost dawn in Barcelona when Kyungsoo arrives. He clicks on one of his jet panels, and transform it into a motorcycle. Immediately, He went to the spot where the clone was last seen. He’s both excited and scared. he needs to calm down because he can’t involve any of his emotions in this mission. Trying to be professional is hard when you’re about to see the supposed carbon-copy of your forever crush.

He waits until the sun rises again, and start going to gather testimonies and information from people who saw the unknown being.

“He was odd-looking,” said the lady from the bakery. “He tried to steal my bread once but then he left, and suddenly he appears out of thin air?? Then I don’t remember anything. Someone said I fainted.” The lady continues.

“Was he attacking you? Why did you faint?” Kyungsoo asked politely.

“No.. I was just... shocked” The lady answers.

“He was standing here for quite some time.” The police officer points to the ground in front of the music store. “He watched people dancing on screen and start following the moves. It was weird. And he looks weird too” “How weird?” Kyungsoo asked, tablets ready for taking more notes.

“he’s wearing this short yellow vest, stomach showing. There are bruises on his face. He has bright green hair too. Umm... I’m not sure if it’s his natural eye color, but the right one was blue and the other one was brown.” The police officer wanted to lean to the walls, but winced in pain. “did he initiate any attack, sir?” Kyungsoo asked while looking at the cast beside the officer’s ribs. “He jabs my side once, and he cracked one rib. Thankfully, it wasn’t critical so I can still function with the cast around my torso.”

“..one jab?” Kyungsoo tilts his head in disbelief. The officer nods. “..a really short yet powerful one”

Kyungsoo leaves the music store with a few new clues. It seems like not only the clones share the same power as the EXOs, they also share similar interests and abilities. Kyungsoo knows how passionate Jongin is to dance and how strong he is when it comes to body combats. The clone might not only look like Jongin but also acts like him. Kyungsoo sighs. So many uncertainties. But he got one thing he knows for sure, this clone must be clueless of the earth’s rules.

His tablet beeps. He swipes to see a call from Yixing. “Ah! I’m glad you picked up! Anything new stuff you can report me? Right now, you’re the only member I can call in. The others won’t respond to their tablets.” Yixing sounds relieved.

“Nothing much, just the once I just sent to you. Go give it a look, Xing. I think the clones and the members might be more than just physically similar to each other.. What do you think?’”

“yes, I think so too. When Minseok’s did his last report, he says that he saw Baekhyun’s clone sitting crossed legs pretzel style. I choked on my drink. But we need more solid evidence than this. Do you know where the clone’s hiding?” Yixing said with a sigh.

Kyungsoo takes a deep breath. “Honestly, zero.”

“hmm.. Where do you think Jongin would go to when he’s alone?”

Kyungsoo closes his eyes as he tries to think. What would Jongin do alone?

He would… “Training! Combat training!!”.

**_ONE YEAR AGO – EARTH / EXO BASE_ **

Kyungsoo walked out of the pantry after grabbing his tea and breakfast, he glances through the huge window that connects to their training room to see Jongin in his all-black combat suit punching and kicking bags. It’s 6 AM. Most of the members are still upstairs sleeping because they fought a group of space pirates last night. This is not the first time he sees Jongin training in the mornings. He never wanted to push himself to know the reason behind it. But this time, he can’t help but approach the younger.

“You alright?” he asked the sweaty guy from the training door.

“Never been better,” Jongin replies shortly and continues punching the bag in short but hard jabs. He looked like he didn’t sleep well last night.

Kyungsoo moves closer to Jongin and offers the guy his warm tea.

“.. what’s wrong, Jongin?” Jongin slows his punches and finally stops.

Still panting, Jongin holds the tea and took a sip.

“I felt like a loser last night. You guys handled them so well, working as a team to attack them together, I just stood there most of the time not knowing what to do with my stupid teleportation abilities” Jongin said with a pout. Kyungsoo would call him cute if only Jongin wasn’t this sad right now. 

“..so you decided to ‘punish’ yourself by training harder in body combat?” Kyungsoo concluded, and Jongin nods weakly.

“Okay, first of all, your teleportation power is not stupid. Without you, we couldn’t distract those bandits last night, which wouldn’t result in us winning the battle. You did the most important part so stop thinking you’re a loser.” Kyungsoo punches Jongin’s shoulder lightly.

“And second, I can’t blame you for wanting to improve. But exhausting yourself and count it as a punishment is not a good mindset to go with. I’ll train with you, Jongin. C’mon, finish that tea and let’s get going” Kyungsoo continues, and he knows he said the right thing because the next thing he knows Jongin beams at him and gives him a side hug with fond eyes “Thanks, hyung! you know I love you the most, right?”. Kyungsoo instantly forgot how to breathe.

**PRESENT DAY – EARTH / SPAIN**

Kyungsoo received new sighting information from outside the heart of the city. It is said that the clone stole a four-wheeled motorcycle from a nearby place. He pinned the location and sure enough, it’s only half an hour away by foot. He kinda guesses that the clone can’t teleport to a place where he hasn’t traveled to yet, just like Jongin. So he must’ve been walking around to somehow map the location inside his head and stole a motorcycle to speed up the process. This also means Kyungsoo can monitor the clone through streets CCTV.

He called Yixing to hook him up with the city’s transportation system. After a minute or two, his tablet received a live link that shows the city street view. His heart beats fast, not knowing if it’s the adrenaline rush or the excitement in meeting Jongin 2.0. He shrugs off the feelings, trying to be professional. He climbs up his bike and followed the clone.

“--yungsoo, I’m star--ting to lose yo—hello? Can you he—Kyu-- I think.. closer you … to the clone, it disrupt- our connet--ion.” Kyungsoo can only hear bits and pieces of Yixing’s voice the closer he gets to the clone. His tablet also loses connection, but he’s glad that the yellow-vested clone is in his sight now. They drove for so long, the clone finally slowed down and stops at an abandoned field. Kyungsoo realizes he should’ve planned this better. This is a very vulnerable place to fight an unknown being. No witness, no living creature, no support.

“You’re the most curious human I’ve met so far.” The clone speaks with his back is facing Kyungsoo. Getting off of his bike. “most of them just stare and look away. But you... Followed me here... Impressive.”

Goosebumps. Kyungsoo spine shivers with fear. The clone sound **exactly** like Jongin.

Kyungsoo braces himself and starts to speak loudly: “You’re fascinating.”

He can see the clones freezes. Maybe he didn’t expect him to speak... Maybe he thought he’d be a coward. Maybe he—

The clone turned to face him quickly and the air was knocked from both of their lungs.

They stared at each other from the distance. Study each other’s existence from head to toe.

Kyungsoo can see the clone’s eye twitches, face pale and mouth gapes like he’s just seen a ghost.

\--

KĀI couldn’t believe what he’s seeing. It’s.. It’s D.Ø but in dark hair? No piercings? No bright clothes? He blinks a few times and just before he controls himself, he runs forward. The other looks alarmed, arms up on the side of his face ready for a combat battle. KĀI smiles and hooks his red cloth on his shoulder. This battle will be interesting.

He throws his first punch and not surprisingly, the smaller man blocks it just the way D.Ø would. He tries to jab the other’s side but his hand got twisted. The guy seems to be an earth bender as well because he just stomped his foot to the ground to make a crack so KĀI would slip. But he knew better, he vanished and moved behind his opponent to put him in a chokehold. Soft enough for him to breathe but hard enough to see him struggle. And just like how the routine usually ends, the petite guy slams him overhead to the ground. KĀI let out a deep grunt but then he laughs. He opens his eyes to see the other male looking at him upside down. His big eyes and thick eyebrows furrowed in confusion. KĀI is so delighted right now.

Just when the guy moved to grab his neck, KĀI took his red cloth, turns his body pulled the guy to vanish with him. They re-appeared in front of one of the abandoned houses. KĀI pinned him to the nearest wall, body wrapped inside his teleportation cloth.

“You..” KĀI said with a shaky voice. “You two.. really are the same”

KĀI had his arm on the side of this odd but beautiful looking D.Ø, holding him in place. The guy looks confused, but KĀI let his eyes wonders from the eyes, the lips, the cheeks, the hair... His heart is so full and he feels like he’s about to combust. He thinks he’s..

“.. I miss him” he finally admits it out loud. “I miss you..” body shaking as he started to cry. The pain that he’s been ignoring the past view months is back, jabbing him even harder than before. He pulled the wrapped boy into his arms, tears flowing down non-stop but he can't help but smile. It's like a huge pressure was lifted from his chest.

He finally understood the movie he saw with XIÜMIN last month. Longing is indeed painful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehehe how are y'all feeling


	4. Chapter 4

_CHAPTER 4:_

_"Hello, monster. I'm the better version of you"_

**PRESENT DAY – EARTH / ITALY**

Chanyeol and Sehun wish they have Junmyeon’s water power at times like this.

This is the third village Chanyeol’s clone has set fire to this week.

And honestly, they’re getting tired of dealing with it.

It’s not that they don’t want to be heroes, but it’s mentally exhausting to see people crying and screaming non-stop for days. They’ve tried to evacuate as many villagers as they could, but there are also children and small animals that can’t move as fast as adults do. And to see the disappointed and worry look on human’s faces makes the duo want to cry in devastation.

They’ve tried to keep an eye of the clone at close distance, but that also means they can’t be in contact with the HQ. For some odd reason, the connection glitches whenever they’re in close proximity with the clone. So they’ve been settling into saving citizens from the wrath of the clone, not knowing the wisest strategy to capture the monster yet. They know they have to find a way soon, but now they really need to rest their limbs and recharge.

The sky is dark and the moon has replaced the sun. Chanyeol and Sehun are currently on top of a tree trunk, 100 meters away from the clone with binoculars in hand, waiting for the clone to sleep. After observing for a month, they noticed that just like humans the clone needs food and sleep. They’ve also noticed that the clone has a similar behavior to the original person.

Chanyeol’s clone is clumsy and easily irritated, he gets pissed when he didn’t get the food that he wants and proceed to set the place on fire. He enjoyed playing with small animals in a quiet park and taps his feet when he hears a rhythm. One similarity that is so on point is Chanyeol’s sleeping habit. Both the original and the clone sleeps with their eyes slightly open. This is the reason Sehun is trying to hold his laugh right now.

“Stop laughing, Sehunnie it’s not funny,” Chanyeol speaks lowly, he’s mildly pissed right now.

“It’s hilarious, hyung” Sehun whispers while wiping his tears. “You’re both creepy when you sleep”

“HE looks creepy. I’ve never slept like that.”

“You do, hyung. Admit it and laugh along with me” Sehun snickers a little louder.

Chanyeol thinks he might need some nap; this type of stuff never bothers him. He didn’t like how he’s being compared to the clone; he is so much better than the monster. Though he has to admit, the creator of that thing must be a real genius. It creeps him out how similar they are to each other.

  
The pink-haired clone is leaning his back on a rock as he sleeps, and because of the weight of its body, he starts to slowly slip to the side and hit his head to the ground, causing Sehun to let out a big laugh. Chanyeol immediately clasps his mouth with his hands, moving the branches between them. Both of the boys stiffens as the clone wakes up to the sound. He looks aware of the sound and scans the room.

“SĒHÜN?” the clone calls loud enough for the boys to hear. Chanyeol could laugh at how pale Sehun turned after the clone called his name, but he’s currently nailed in place as well. Gosh, even their voices sounded the same.

“SĒHÜN? Is that you?” The clone calls out again. They must’ve been shocked, that they don’t realize the branch their currently sitting in starts to crack. Next thing they know, their vision blurs as their butt hits the ground.

\--

CHĀNYEØL heard it loud and clear. That particular obnoxious laugh of his fellow X-EXO member. That must’ve been SĒHÜN. He heard ruffling sound of leaves followed by a grunt from his north. Red Force usually drops them off with their jets, not throwing them from the sky. And isn’t CHĒN supposed to be here instead of SĒHÜN? Are the Red Force changing some plans?

He followed the source of sound quickly. Still being cautious, he opens his palm and creates a fireball. It’s bright and hot, ready to be thrown at any threat. As he gets closer to the dark lump that looks like people crouching, he’s suddenly being pushed back by a force of the wind.

Now he’s sure SĒHÜN is here, but why is that brat attacking him?

“We finally get to meet each other” he sees one of the lumps stands up, retracting his hand to the side and creates a fireball exactly like the one in the palm of his hand. The orange light lit up the person’s face and CHĀNYĒØL eyes widen. "Hello, monster. I am the better version of you" Chanyeol said with a smirk.

He scoffs. How can someone look exactly like him? Monster, he said? What is happening? He’s confused but he knows better than getting nervous. This might be the threat Red Force was talking about, the people with superpowers who tried to take down their creators. He stood taller, he knows he’s better than this guy. Just before he gets to open his mouth to respond, another familiar voice cuts in

“As much as we find the situation amusing, we have no time to chat with you. So let’s wrap this up quickly and go home, yes?”

He turns his head to who he assumes as the boring-version- SĒHÜN. He got his palm held up to a circular motion as if creating a ball of wind on the center of his chest, then push it with force towards CHĀNYEØL and the battle starts. 

\--

Distracted by Sehun’s attack, the clone didn’t see that Chanyeol is running towards him with the fireball, immediately hit the scar-faced man in the stomach. The guy took the hit but immediately recovers. He moves forward and kicks Chanyeol on the chest once, throwing him back a couple of steps back, and before Chanyeol could recover he sees the clone mid-air sending him another fire kick to his temples. He flew to the ground.

Sehun molds the air into knife-shapes, throwing it at a fast pace like imaginary kunai. The clone rolls and dodges the attack, and takes the chance to attack Sehun’s foot with another firebolt as if he knows that’s is his weak spot.

  
Sehun hisses in pain, trying to use his power to stop the flame that is burning his ankles.

Chanyeol recovered from the previous kick and right now he’s fuming mad. He never loses in a battle and he’s not planning to tonight. He creates a fireball and throws it in the air, he did a quick turn and kick it towards the clone like a soccer ball. Just as the clone counters the attack, he runs closer and starts throwing fire punches towards the monster.

The clone grunts every time he took the hit and after several punches, he blocks Chanyeol’s hand throws it up in the air and now Chanyeol’s torso is open for attack. The clone throws some jabs on the dark-haired man’s chest, lower torso, and holds his neck down so he can kick him with his knees. Chanyeol wobbles as he tries to balance his feet, he saw the clone eyes turned red and his skin crackles like an active volcano. That was his last vision before another fire kick hits his head. “HYUNG!” he heard Sehun call him before his vision blurs and he feels himself drop unconscious to the ground.

Sehun stomach churns. Chanyeol never loses in a battle. He looks up to the clone and sees red. Red eyes. Red cracked skin. Red force. This must be part of their plan. Sehun took all the energy he has to control as much wind as possible around him. He can’t let down of the EXO, he can’t lose to the Red Force. In split seconds he tries to think of ways to lock this monster in.

If he can’t use the wind to stop the fire, he’ll try to stop the guy from creating fire then.

  
The clone approached him with a fireball ready in his hand, Sehun quickly kicks sharply through the air and cut the tree branches around him. He floats it in the air and throws it directly to the clone’s foot like an arrow. It nails him in place. Another sharp branch was sent to the grunting man’s other leg. He’s stuck to the ground. As the clone loses his focus, Sehun runs toward him and turn his body for a flying kick, which knocks the air out of his opponent’s lungs. Losing his consciousness, he drops to the ground. Sehun sighs in relief as he steps on the other’s palm to extinguished the dimming fireball.

He opens his portable jet panel and transforms it quickly on the ground. He drags both Chanyeol and the clone’s body inside. Sehun runs his fingers through his messy locks as he let out a heavy breath, he needs to find a way to call the HQ right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of Sechan's side of the story.. What do you think will happen next?


	5. Chapter 5

_CHAPTER 5:_  
  


_“Uh.. that’s a lot of reason to cry”_

**PRESENT DAY – EARTH / SPAIN**

Jongin is hugging him. No, _Jongin’s evil clone is hugging him._

Kyungsoo tries to remind himself how ridiculous (and confusingly comfortable) the situation is.

 _“I miss you”_ he heard the clone said in between sobs. Who? Him? Or his clone? So many unanswered questions run inside Kyungsoo mind, and suddenly everything stops when the clone pulls out of the hug takes a look at his face again. Their noses touch. They’re so close.

Kyungsoo heart beats like he just runs in a marathon. Jongin’s clone looks pretty even when he cries. Soft puffy eyes.. adorable red nose, full pouty lips.. Oh no. this is bad. This is BAD bad. He can’t find an enemy _cute_. Not even when the said enemy looked at him like he’s the center of the universe. 

But those cold-toned eyes hold more than just fascination.

 _Yearning_... _Adoration..._ _Relief_...

Oh, how Kyungsoo wishes the real Jongin would look at him this way.

Kyungsoo wonders what kind of pain the clone has gone through to hold Kyungsoo like this. Does this guy even know that they’re supposed to be enemies? Part of his logical brain told him to use this moment of vulnerability to tackle the clone and take him to the HQ, but being the selfish human that he is, Kyungsoo basks himself with the attention and for once just take without giving. He felt the urge to comfort the clone and himself.

  
“I’ll let you hold me properly if you free me,” he said with a soft voice.

The clone shakes his head furiously, eyes widening in fear.

  
“No.. No.. I’m not letting you go again,” he said with a shaky voice, tightening the wrap of the red cloth. Kyungsoo grunts slightly in discomfort.

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. “I’m not going anywhere, and this cloth of yours is hurting me. So can you please disentangle me so we can hug each other better?” Kyungsoo couldn’t believe what he’s doing. He’s letting the enemy _embrace_ him? Junmyeon would strangle him if he finds out about this.

“..hug?” Jongin’s clone tilts his head cutely to the side. Kyungsoo can see the gears turning inside his head trying to define what a hug is.

“Yeah, like what you just did earlier,” Kyungsoo said in a calm voice. This guy must be really clueless about how the world works.

Jongin’s clone put a finger on his lips. Little hiccups leaving his mouth, eyes thinking like a kid. It looks like he’s not actually scared of Kyungsoo escaping, it’s more like he’s scared that Kyungsoo would _leave_ him.

Kyungsoo feels the cloth around him slowly loosen. The green-haired guy finally let go of him and let the cloth fall to the ground. Kyungsoo rubs his arm where it hurts and awkwardly looking back at the clone. He opens his arm slowly as an invitation, and the clone walks close in tiny steps not sure what to do. Not wanting to waste more time, Kyungsoo pulls the taller by his nape and rest the clone’s head to the crook of his neck. Automatically, a pair of familiar arms caged him in and hold him tight. Kyungsoo let out a deep sigh. He misses holding Jongin like this. But what makes his heart even warmer is the fact that he can feel the clone smile on his neck.

\--

 _“a hug,”_ KĀI thought to himself, trying to store this new activity inside his head. " _hugging is nice_ " He’s enjoying this. KĀI might teach the X-EXO members about The Hug later, though he doubts that it would be as comfortable doing it with the smaller male in his arm right now. This version of D.Ø is warm. He smelled different too but it’s not bad. KĀI hold him tighter, he doesn’t want to lose him again. “too-- too tight” he heard the black-haired guy say in a strangled voice, so he loosens his hold. Hoping the later won’t disappear from his sight.

He really doesn’t want to let go. So when the smaller guy tries to push away so they can sit and talk, he just side hug him and squat down with their backs against the wall. If he knew a hug would felt this good, he would’ve hugged D.Ø from a long time ago.

“What’s your name?” the guy asked.

“..KĀI” he answered. “what’s yours?”

“Kyungsoo” he answered, followed by silence.

“How old are you?” Kyungsoo asks him again.

KĀI looked at him in confusion. What kind of question is that? “not too old.” He answered.

And Kyungsoo let out the most beautiful laugh KĀI have ever heard. His eyes turned crescent, like human’s half-moon. His full cheeks are lifted, and his lips stretch perfectly. He laughs like the way he fights, no holding back. KĀI decided that this earth bender is the prettiest thing he ever saw in the universe, prettier than D.Ø.

“I was asking about your age, silly.” Kyungsoo said in between chuckles.

“oh.. um.. I don’t know..” KĀI said truthfully. He has no clue when and how his life starts. All he knows is he owed his life to the Red Force, and he was built to fight. That’s it.

“Why did you cry earlier?”

“cry?” KĀI is unsure if he understands this question either. Also, Kyungsoo is asking him a lot of questions. Maybe that’s a human thing, they ask things that they want to know. KĀI only discuss about combat advice to his members, and occasionally about something intriguing, but never something personal.

“Yeah, when your chest feels tight and there are tears falling out of your eyes? That is called crying. You said you’ve missed me..? Were you crying because of that?”

  
KĀI nods his head slowly. ‘crying’. Another human information to store inside his head. Then he remembers the moment on the final trial when he and the members have tears rolling down their faces.

“Do humans only cry when they miss someone?” he asked Kyungsoo curiously.

“No, humans can cry because of sadness, grief, anger, sometimes happiness too..”

“uh.. that’s a lot of reason to cry” and a lot of words KĀI don't understand. He'll do another research once he's back to the base. He rests his head on Kyungsoo shoulder and he can feel the other male stiffens from his movement, but he didn’t push away. 

“well yes, human emotions are complicated,” Kyungsoo said with a sigh. "but that's what keeps us alive, I guess"

They stayed there in each other’s arm until the sun about to set. The warm yellow light beams towards their direction. KĀI asked Kyungsoo a lot of things about humans and the latter answers patiently. But not a single question leads to the story of why KĀI is here and what happened to Kyungsoo’s clone.

\--

Kyungsoo can’t see anything dangerous about Jongin’s clone. He **must** be harmless. He told Kyungsoo about the dance he saw in the music store and ask if Kyungsoo likes to dance as well. He cheerily shares that he saw a little living furball walking down the streets and Kyungsoo laughs and tells him how humans call it a "puppy". He genuinely enjoys talking to the cute, bruise-faced guy. He also wanted to ask about who sent him and the reason why he’s being put on earth, but he doesn’t have the heart to ruin the moment. The taller guy is seriously too adorable. He’s so fascinated about the earth, and it feels like he trusts Kyungsoo enough to teach him. But then he remembers his duty and his position as the earth’s hero, he can’t let his guard down. This is crossing the line. So when KĀI’s about to ask him more questions, an idea pops up inside his head.

“I can teach you more about the earth if you come home with me, you know.”

KĀI straightens his back, looking alarmed. “No, I can’t. I have to bring _you_ home with me.”

Kyungsoo brow furrowed at the answer. “Why?” he asks.

KĀI’s expression changes. Like he’s not sure if he should lie or tell Kyungsoo the truth.

“I can’t let you go again," KĀI said seriously. "they want you.”

“Who?”

KĀI tensed. He hesitates before he opens his mouth to whisper “...The Red Force”. 

and with that Kyungsoo's heart drops to the ground.

**PRESENT DAY – EARTH / THAILAND**

Minseok and Jongdae are in the middle of Phuket’s night market. They still have a couple of hours before Baekhyun arrives, and Jongdae told him that he thinks it’s alright to take a stroll and grab something to eat before the elder takes off. They need to be away from the clone too in order to get in contact with the HQ. Minseok was told to go back and switch with Baekhyun to help around the HQ as he prepared himself for the sighting of his clone. Though he is actually scared, he doesn’t show it. At least not in front of his secret attraction, Jongdae, who’s adorably cringing at the sight of Thailand’s unique street food.

  
“Hyung, I’ll do your laundry for a month if you eat that fried bug,” Jongdae said with a grin.

“No.” Minseok said sternly.

“Hyungg~ you’re no fun! Come on~ I wanna know what it tastes like” Jongdae whined and pouts

_‘cute’_ Minseok thought to himself. But no, he’s not giving in. Jongdae owed him a LOT of stuff from the bet that he won previously. Why would he let him get what he wants _again_?

“If you’re that curious, go eat the fried bug yourself.” Minseok said with a scoff. He doesn’t know how to deal with cute Jongdae, so he thought he won’t do anything about it.

“But if I do that, then I can’t see your adorable disgusted face, hyung.” Shit. Minseok blushed.

He’s a 30-year-old, superhuman who works as the protector of the intergalactic relation, he doesn’t simply _blush._

“uh.. yeah, can’t do. I-I’m gonna go find a restroom” the elder said nervously. Jongdae just chuckled at him. “Sure, hyung..”

After excusing himself to a random restaurant owner, he went inside the restroom and go straight to one of the sink. He splashes water to calm down his burning face. How can a simple conversation like that turn him into a mess? That tease. He must’ve known about Minseok’s feeling. Is he making fun of him? Should he play along? He stared at his reflection in the mirror.

Minseok sighs as he closes his eyes to splash more water, he heard someone enters the bathroom and steps slowly towards him as if he wants to scare him.

Ah... Jongdae and his antics.

“You’re really trying to mess with me today, don’t you?” Minseok says as he smiles to himself.

He turned around and his vision turns black.

\--

Jongdae waits for more than half an hour in front of the food stall Minseok left him. His mind starts to wonder. Did he tease him too far? Jongdae knows the elder likes him more than just a colleague... and he wants to show him that he’s interested too, that’s why he’s being playful all this time... Was it too much? Jongdae shrugs the thought away. The night market is crowded, maybe he had a hard time coming back to find the stall.

And sure do, he saw the man walking to his direction, looking around with a confused expression trying to find him. “Hyung! Right here!” Jongdae shouts with a smile.

The said man comes closer, he looked at Jongdae from head to toe.

“Hyung? You alright? You look a little pale..” Minseok nods his head quietly.

Jongdae is confused right now. The guy was blushing before he left him, and now he’s pale as snow. Is he sick? Is he mad at him? “umm.. I’m sorry... Did I said something wrong?”

Minseok shakes his head. ”I’m just tired..” He said looking down to his feet.

Jongdae saw an X red scar on Minseok’s neck and immediately touches it with his soft palm.

“Did you hurt yourself hyung? What happened??” Jongdae asked worriedly. He sees Minseok stills in his place, faint blush decorates his cheeks.

“I’m okay...” Minseok held Jongdae’s hand that was in his neck, away from the scar. He rubs his thumb on Jongdae’s hand.

And now it’s Jongdae’s turn to blush. “Stop being cute, Hyung. one of these days I might lose it” Jongdae said while pinching Minseok’s cheek lightly and the reaction on Minseok’s face was priceless. As if he never heard a compliment in his life ever before. Jongdae laughs at him and held his hand as they continue to stroll around, he’ll ask Minseok about the scar later...

\--

XIÜMIN let his hand being held by CHËN’s duplicate.

His face feels warm, his heart beats like he’s battling in the trials.

If only his favorite team member were this warm all this time...

….Maybe living forever in the Red Force Base wouldn’t be so bad.

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feeling super soft while writing this chapter, hehe
> 
> but.. yeah.. can you feel the tension rising? Let me know what you guys think!


	6. Chapter 6

_CHAPTER 6 :_

_"..We’ll be okay. I’ll make sure of it."_

**PRESENT DAY – EARTH / ITALY**

Sehun grunts as he drags Chanyeol’s clone to the back of the jet. He tied the duplicate’s hands behind his back with an electric-induced rope. Chen made it for the EXOs to use whenever they have aggressive space creatures to deal with. Sehun is grateful for that because it’s extremely useful now. If the clone decided to act up and try to escape, the rope will automatically electrocute the hostage which usually resulted in them being knocked back to unconsciousness.

After he dragged Chanyeol’s body to the reclined co-pilot seat, Sehun takes a deep breath. He taps on their communication tablet. “This is 94 calling for HQ.. hello? Agent 94 to HQ?”

No Signal. No response. It must be due to the clone’s presence. Yixing must be worried about their well-being. It’s been days since their last report. Sehun decided to turn the engine on, taps on the world-map panel in front of him, and prepares to go back home. Even though the sky is still dark, he notices that it’s getting cloudy.

“Guess we’ll be flying in the rain. Buckle up, boys.” He said to the silent crowd. He heard the sound of the rolling thunder, then drops of water start to decorate the jet’s window. Sehun brings the jet off from the ground, ignoring a ‘bang’ from the right-wing of the jet. Did he just hit a tree? He apologizes to the universe, but he currently has no time to fix a broken trunk. So he flew higher to the dark clouds.

**PRESENT DAY – EARTH / HEADQUARTERS**

Yixing rubs his eyes for the hundredth time today. He’s so tired but he can’t leave the communication board even though there are human staffs who can help him wait in front of the monitor. It’s been 30 hours since his last contact with Kyungsoo, which was cut off when the agent was approaching closer to the clone. He knows the earth bender is strong enough to defend himself. The guy may look small and compact, but the power he holds leaves no room for doubt. He probably could crack the earth in half if he wants to, but Yixing can’t help but worry for Kyungsoo just as much as he worried for his other fellow members as well.

  
He swipes on the digital interface and stares at the screen.

**_Baekhyun_ ** _– Last report **15 hours ago** // Landed in Thailand_

**_Kyungsoo_ ** _– Last report **18 hours ago** >> Spain_

**_Xiumin Chen –_ ** _Last report **1 day ago** >> Thailand_

**_Sehun, Chanyeol –_ ** _Last report **2 days ago** >> Italy_

**_Junmyeon Jongin_ ** _– Last report **3 days ago** >> Australia_

****

Yixing sighs. They’ve never been in a no-contact situation for this long because they’re always in a mission together. He misses his members and he wishes Junmyeon would let him go with them. But he knows it’s better for him to stay in the HQ. If things go out of hand, he’ll be there ready to fix everything up. He’s the healer of the group after all.

He put his right hand on his left shoulder and closes his eyes. A bright blue light starts to glow from his palm and he drags it lower to his forearm. Sometimes, he’d use a bit of his power to ease his aching muscles, but most of the time this gift of his was being used to heal other people’s wounds. Whether it’s a light cut from a creature’s claw or a deep slash from a dagger, Yixing can heal them all. Though usually after that, he’d have to take a long nap to restore his energy.

One time, when they were young and training together, Minseok accidentally threw an ice blade that cuts deep through Baekhyun’s thigh. Yixing remembers he has to heal Baekhyun’s leg for a couple of hours and ended up napping longer than the injured kid. Minseok wouldn’t stop apologizing to both of them for the trouble and Baekhyun used the opportunity to guilt-trip the elder to buy him his favorite sweets for a month. Yixing smiled at the thought. They were strong heroes in the eyes of humans when in reality they’re just kids at heart.

Just as he starts to relax, his eyes widen and suddenly all of his muscles tighten up again.

**_INCOMING CALL: AGENT 88_ **

**_\--Swipe to answer—_ **

“This is Agent 88 calling for HQ for report, hello??” Jongin says clearly.

“ HQ to Agent 88 !! Jongin?? Hello?? Is everything alright?” Yixing half-yells.

“Thank Universe!! Junmyeon and I are alright. But I don’t have much time to talk to you right now. I’ve teleported far enough to get to call you, but I have to go back soon to Junmyeon. Here’s what I can report for now :

  1. We successfully caught 2 clones. The other one turns out to be Sehun’s. Junmyeon and I are injured, but thankfully nothing critical. We need to send help to the area that was damaged by the clones. I’ll send you the location later. No casualty, but the locals were troubled by the sudden draught. The clone has drained all the water supplies they have.
  2. We tried to interrogate the clones about the other’s where beings, but all they said was “ _too late_ ”. The context behind his words are not clear, so please do keep an eye out on everyone.
  3. As you know already, I can’t teleport overseas. So it might be hard for me to report back to you after this. The clones are currently unconscious and we’re planning to take him with the jet. I have to operate the jet while Junmyeon handles the clones,” Jongin pauses and inhales deeply.



“Is everyone okay, Yixing? Did anyone get hurt?” he continues

Yixing let go of the breath he was holding then proceed in updating Jongin about the other members, then lastly he mentioned Kyungsoo’s condition and Jongin’s clone.

“..and then no reports. That call was the last contact I have with him.” Yixing ends his sentence with a sigh. On the other side of the phone, he heard Jongin inhales deeply.

“He’ll be okay, hyung. We’ll be okay. I’ll make sure of it.” Jongin said sternly, ending their conversation.

Yixing wishes the call could last longer. It felt lonely in the HQ without his members. He then continues his work, sending help and fixing the damages caused by the clone.

“ _We’ll be okay_ ” Yixing holds on to Jongin words tightly. Hoping all of this mess would end soon.

**PRESENT DAY – EARTH / SPAIN**

“I can’t let you go again,” KĀI said sternly "they want you.”

‘ _I want you’_ but he didn’t say this one out loud.

He can see Kyungsoo’s eyebrow meets in the middle. “Who?” the dark hair-red male asks.

KĀI isn’t sure if he’s allowed to answer that question. What would happen to Kyungsoo if he knows to whom KĀI belongs to? What would happen to KĀI then?

KĀI thought to himself that this version of D.Ø won’t leave him if he tells him the truth. Besides, why should he lie? He could just wrap the latter again if he refuses to go with him, right? So he holds Kyungsoo tighter by his side and gives him his answer.

“...The Red Force”. He said in a whisper.

He didn’t know what he expected to happen, but the look in Kyungsoo eyes is not what he wanted. The color in Kyungsoo’s warm face drained and he’s almost as pale as XIÜMIN now. He doesn’t like this. He wants the colors back; he wants to see the smile again.

Kyungsoo went rigid. KĀI think maybe Kyungsoo knows what Red Force is and maybe Kyungsoo is upset that he has to leave earth to go to Red Force Base. Maybe Kyungsoo will be sad because he will be _longing_ home. That’s the only logical explanation KĀI have in his mind.

\--

Kyungsoo really doesn’t know how to respond to this information. The situation is borderline dangerous AND awkward at the same time. The Red Force sent him? As in THE Red Force that has been giving the earth nothing but trouble? That has killed a lot of innocent humans and brings countless damage to this planet of theirs? But… KĀI haven’t been anything but _soft_ towards him. Kyungsoo spaced out. Thousands of questions are running through his head right now.

 _Why does the Red Force want him?_ _Is the other member being abducted right now? Is KĀI softness is the new evil tactic made by the Red Force? What is happening??_

“Kyungsoo? Do you not like it that you have to leave planet earth?” KĀI’s question stops his train of thoughts.

Kyungsoo turned his head to face the bruise-face man. “What?” Kyungsoo replies confusedly.

“Are you upset because you will miss the earth?” KĀI asked him again.

There’s no way KĀI is produced by the Red Force. He’s too innocent to be vicious. But Kyungsoo is cautious and smart. He thought to himself that maybe he could use KĀI’s innocence for good.

“um.. well. I guess I am upset..” He said tentatively. He looks up to KĀI and see the gears turning inside the clone’s head. “

“We.. We don’t have to go right now. We can leave... tomorrow? You can enjoy your last day on earth first and then I can bring you home with me..” Kyungsoo winces at the choice of words. He can tell KĀI wasn’t sure with what he’s offering as well. But the way the other is trying to _compensate_ the situation is almost adorable.

Kyungsoo bravely brushes the green fringe on KĀI’s forehead. “Wouldn’t the Red Force be mad if they know you don’t bring me to them soon?” said Kyungsoo softly, testing the waters.

“The- They don’t have to know…” KĀI stutters. Eyes blinking fast.

Kyungsoo can't believe his luck. This is Kyungsoo’s chance to lure KĀI to come to EXO’s base. He felt bad that he has to do it this way, but he has to remind himself that KĀI is not Jongin and KĀI is a threat. He has to play smart in order to win this battle.

“Do you want to enjoy our last day on earth together with me?” Kyungsoo tries to keep his voice steady. He can’t help but smile when he sees how eager KĀI nods at his proposal. He thought to himself, this guy can’t be older than 5.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad that some of you enjoyed the story so far! Please leave your comments to tell me if there's anything bothering you with the storyline, I'd love to improve in writing <3


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7:

_"All of us deserve to be loved and to be in love"_

**PRESENT DAY – EARTH / AUSTRALIA**

Junmyeon was wiping the remaining blood off of his lips, a souvenir from the battle he just had with the two clones when Jongin teleports back to their jet.

“Did you get to reach the HQ?” he asks. The wound in his temples throbs hard. He might need to check it with Yixing later.

“yeah, apparently so far we’re the only one who gets to catch the clones. Kyungsoo went to capture my clone but so far no reports back.” Jongin said worriedly.

Junmyeon sighs and nods understandingly. He knows this mission’s going to be tough.

Jongin sits on the pilot’s seat. He looks to his side to see the engine is on and in a couple of minutes, they’re good to go.

“He looks just like him,” Junmyeon said softly. Eyes focused on Sehun’s clone who’s lying unconscious in front of him. The huge scar on his right eyes makes him look scary, but Junmyeon can still see the beauty beneath it. “kicks as hard as him too.” Junmyeon continues with a small smile. 

“and this one looks like you,” Jongin said with a grimace while pointing at Junmyeon’s clone. The duplicate was wearing a red vest with nothing underneath “but with sick abs”

Junmyeon turned to him in disbelief. Then put his focus on Sehun’s clone again.

“I think I’ll confess to Sehun after all of this ends,” Junmyeon said. This time Jongin turned to him in disbelief. Eyes wide, holding back a smile. “Bout damn time, hyung!”

Junmyeon scoffs. Fighting with the clone has somehow knocked some senses in his head. For years he not-so-secretly pining on the younger male. The whole crew knows (and teases him) about this. Going through training together, fighting crimes together, laughing, and suffering all with heart eyes. Junmyeon never thought he’d come to a point where he is _desperate_ to tell the taller guy how much he means to him, and how afraid he is of losing him, not until now.

“Earlier, when he starts throwing his air-knives at me, in split second I forgot that this is not Sehun. I kinda expect that he’ll recognize me and somehow hold back his attacks. But, No. He truly wants to hurt me. Same face but different feel, you know?” Junmyeon can’t hide the amusement in the situation. 

“Then I realized how cold it is to not have those warm eyes on me... How odd it is to not have him smiling at me after a good battle. Not to mention how hard it was to put my feelings aside and hurt him on purpose.” he ends the sentence with a little pout.

Jongin went silent for a while. “Kinda gross to see you all this lovey-dovey, hyung. But yeah.. I guess I understand what you mean,” he gives Junmyeon a pat in the back. “Go reach for your happiness whenever you have the chance, hyung. All of us deserve to be loved and to be in love”

They turned their seats to face the controlling panels, preparing to fly back home.

\---

**PRESENT DAY – EARTH / SPAIN**

The sky is turning dark. Kyungsoo transforms his motorcycle into a car and asks KĀI to go sit beside him. The taller was smiling the whole time after Kyungsoo asks him to spend Kyungsoo’s ‘last day on earth’ with him. The silence would be comfortable if only Kyungsoo wasn’t hiding the fact that he’s using this moment for his advantages.

“Why were you following me?” KĀI asked him curiously. There’s no bite to it. He wasn’t accusing anything yet Kyungsoo breaks a sweat. “I told you, you’re fascinating”

KĀI wasn’t satisfied with the answer so asks again. “Why do you find me fascinating?” 

“You’re pretty.” Kyungsoo blurred out without thinking. He wasn’t lying though. He tries to keep his cool, eyes focused on the road but the tip of his ear turns red.

KĀI wasn’t doing any better. Head empty. Face beet red. Goosebumps all over his body.

“What do you do when the sun is down?” Kyungsoo changing the subject as he tries to find a place to go to before he brings KĀI to EXO’s base.

“We train, we study, then recharge.” Kyungsoo thought maybe KĀI was referring to sleeping as recharging. So he nods along.

“What do humans do when the sun is down?” The clone asks back.

“hmm.. not too different from you.. But usually, we’d go entertain ourselves with friends or family when we have some extra time in hand. Or just go straight to sleep.”

“Family?” KĀI asks with a curious face.

“It’s a group of people whom we trust and care for the most. Might come from the same group of ancestors, or you find along the way of your life.” Kyungsoo answers patiently. The clone is curious and the question wasn’t harmless, so he thought he’d answer it as comprehensive as possible.

“Do you have a family?” and with that question, Kyungsoo immediately thought of EXO.

Without those 8 boys, Kyungsoo wouldn’t have a reason to live. It’s painful to remember how he was born into this world, unwanted. His human parents put him up for adoption immediately after they knew Kyungsoo was special. They don’t want to raise a kid who cracks the floor whenever he cries for milk. They don’t love him that much to care. The creator of EXO found him from the orphanage and care took care of him. Trained him, feed him, entertained him. And when EXO finally assembles when he was 13, they clicked right away. From then onwards, never a day in his life he ever felt lonely or unwanted. So he answers KĀI question with a proud smile “Yes, I have.”

\--

KĀI feel like he can see right through Kyungsoo’s mind. The smile on his face when Kyungsoo answered his question? Priceless. He looks proud of his answer.

“Do you have a family?” Kyungsoo turned to ask him back this time.

KĀI mentally check all of the folders in his memory storages to find anything or anyone remotes to a family. Hmm.. is X-EXO his family? They train and spend time together with a lot. But does he care about those guys? Do they care about them? Do they trust each other?

“I’m not sure I have one.” He said flatly. No disappointment, just facts.

Kyungsoo’s smile deflated. Is it wrong not to have a family? Does everyone have to have a family? KĀI shrugs his thought of and look outside the mirror. After a while, they’ve reached the livelier part of the city. It looks like humans are gathering tonight. He can see people eating while walking, food being display along the road, small humans, big humans, all smiling and walking around. The road was long and people were crowding the street. Night lights scatter around them.

He smiles. He hopes the Red Force base would be as warm as the earth. Back in his place, everything is too organized. It doesn’t look as intriguing as the earth is. He was too focused on seeing the street lights he didn’t realize he hasn’t eaten anything yet. His stomach grumbles.

“Hungry?” he heard Kyungsoo asked him. He nods. “What is your favorite food?” 

“Chicken.” KĀI immediately answers. Kyungsoo’s eye widens as if he didn’t believe what he heard.

\--

Kyungsoo parks his car on the side road near the night market. He hasn’t checked the calendar yet, but it seems like the locals are celebrating something. This feels more festive than the usual night market he used to experience back when he had a mission in Barcelona. Before they got out of the car, Kyungsoo rummage through his supplies back to search for a spare shirt. Because KĀI’s crop top will bring too much-unwanted attention (and because Kyungsoo’s eyes ended up focusing on the well-defined abs instead of the eyes, most of the time). He decided to make the clone change into a more comfortable outfit.

Afterward, Kyungsoo kinda regrets his decision. Of course the shirt would be too small. Of course the tight black cloth would hug KĀI’s strong bicep nicely. Of course the clone would look like a model in simple attire. He really needs a bottle of water.

They got out of the car and start walking along the road filled with stalls, side by side. Kyungsoo notices that KĀI struts instead of walk casually like a normal being. He also acts cold towards other humans, like he’s above them or something. This goes to the extent of KĀI grabbing one of the displayed fruits without any permission. Kyungsoo didn’t scold him for being like that, instead, he shows his apology to the humans by offering to pay double for the stolen fruits. The lovely old lady glares at KĀI but comes to rub Kyungsoo’s shoulder telling him that then he shouldn’t pay for anything, it’s an honor for them to have Kyungsoo visit their city. KĀI watch him from a good distance when Kyungsoo thanks the humans for the free food and chat with them for a little while. The humans see Kyungsoo as a hero but treat him like a close family. Kyungsoo is always thankful for humans. 

He notices that KĀI observes his behavior too. This resulted in the clone trying to copy Kyungsoo a few times whenever the elder bow to thank the passerby or when he greets another stall with a handshake and sincere smile, KĀI would put out his hand too. Kyungsoo tries to hide his smile.

 _Cute._ He thought to himself.

In between the walk, they’d talk about their interest. What kind of entertainment Kyungsoo watches, KĀi’s interest in dancing, Kyungsoo’s hobby in singing, etc..

They finally stop by a chicken stall. They put in their orders and didn’t have to pay for it again because the seller refused to take Kyungsoo’s money even though he insists. “Stop this nonsense! I told you it’s on the house!!” The old man half-yells and Kyungsoo just chuckles. “Alright, sir. Thank you.” He bowed deeply. KĀI awkwardly follow his action behind him.

They took a seat across from each other, on the small table inside the booth. Kyungsoo leans his tired back to the chair.

He didn’t realize KĀI was staring at him until their eyes met.

“What?” Kyungsoo said with wide eyes.

“I think I know why humans are so kind to you. You’re so much warmer than him” KĀI said softly.

“Who? The chicken seller?” Kyungsoo mouth quirks to a smile. KĀI must’ve been shocked to see the contrast between the chicken seller’s action and intention.

“No..” KĀI shakes his head “..D.Ø”

That must be the name of Kyungsoo’s clone. He didn’t say anything and just stare back at KĀI expecting more explanation without having to push him.

“He’s.. a friend. We train together at the Red Force facility. He punches well, and he enjoys slamming me to the ground,” KĀI smiled as if he’s not sharing a violent story. “He makes me feel strange stuff. But not in a bad way.” Kyungsoo raises his eyebrows at that sentence.

“He makes my stomach flutter and my heart beats faster. The strange feeling makes me want to have him close, without having to hurt him. I even hold back sometimes during battles but then he’d get mad at me,”

Kyungsoo nods. That strange feeling sounds familiar.

“How is he doing?” Kyungsoo finally asks but then regrets it because KĀI eyes turn to a darker shade of pale blue, and his face turns to a frown.

“He got eliminated...” KĀI's shoulder sags down. His fingers fidget on top of the table in a panic manner.

Kyungsoo tries to keep his shock to himself. He doesn’t know why but it pains him as well to know that his clone died.

Kyungsoo reaches out and holds KĀI’s hand to comfort him. He continues to rub his thumb on the cold skin even though the action made KĀI stiffen. It must’ve been hard for the clone to lose a close friend and not understanding the feelings he has.

“Now my chest and my head ache. Why is this happening, Soo?” the older was surprised by the sudden nickname. But proceed on explaining “That’s sadness. It’s an emotion and it’s okay to feel that way.”

KĀI nods. Storing another new information inside his head. He’s learning a lot about humans today.

“I think this makes me feel better though,” KĀi said staring at their joined hand, with Kyungsoo still rubbing his skin slowly. “I’m glad” Kyungsoo replies shortly.

“…would a hug eliminates sadness?” KĀI asked hesitantly with puppy eyes.

Kyungsoo’s face turns red and he clears his throat, “Yes... Yes, It would”

\--

KĀI didn’t waste any time, he immediately moves to sit right next to Kyungsoo and buried his face on the crook of Kyungsoo’s neck. He wraps Kyungsoo’s waist with his arm and inhales deeply. Kyungsoo’s not lying.. He’s feeling less sad now..

Kyungsoo body is rigid on his hold, so tries to imitate what Kyungsoo did to him earlier and rubs his thumb on the latter’s waist. Slowly, Kyungsoo relaxes. After a while, he felt Kyungsoo warm hands on his back. Patting him slowly.

Kyungsoo is so much nicer than any other living creature he ever encountered. He smiles a lot more and gives great hugs. D.Ø. was nice too, but he always focuses on battles and fighting. Whenever KĀI craves for attention, D.Ø. would be there to remind him to focus and not get hurt. Which is nice, but this is nicer.

Kyungsoo makes him realize it's okay to feel weak sometimes. For once, he didn’t miss D.Ø’s touch. He wants to have Kyungsoo to hold him forever instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more hugs because I'm a sucker for fluff lmao
> 
> How is everyone doing? I hope you guys are having a great day.. Or if not, I hope this chapter comforts you!
> 
> Looking forward in finishing this fic soon, so it would be great if you guys stick around and let me know what you think in the comment section below! <3 Thanks folks!


	8. Chapter 8

**_CHAPTER 8:_ **

_"..Do you think we're all going to be alright?"_

_“Why wouldn’t we be?”_

**PRESENT DAY – EARTH / HEADQUARTERS**

The sky is getting darker; clouds are forming towards the HQ’s building. It looks like it’s about to rain. Yixing squints and his eyes widen in seconds as he saw a green light blinking on air, approaching closer.

_Sehun’s back? Why didn’t he call in earlier? Did he manage to bring home a clone?_

Yixing immediately orders the staff to bring out one of The Power Diffuser Cube. Just exactly like its name, The Cube was supposed to weaken the captive’s power. The human-sized transparent cage is made with high grade, power-infused metallic glass that couldn’t be penetrated by any type of force. Once you’re kept inside, you won’t be able to use your power.

The Cube was made during their early days as EXO trainees. Some of the members weren’t exactly teens with good temper back when they were first recruited, so The Cube was used for a reflection booth. One time when they were 14, Chanyeol didn’t like the way Jongdae teases his big ears, they got into a fight which leads them to 3 hours of detention in a separate cube. They cried during the whole time out. Once they’re free, both of them swore that they wouldn’t throw tantrums and promised to be respectful towards each other. Now that the heroes are all grown up (and more level headed, of course), they use it as a temporary jail for the criminals they’ve captured before they can send them to the Intergalactic Prison. No one in the building is given any access to The Cube. Only EXO members can lock and unlock it.

The emerald green jet finally lands on the HQ’s field. Few staffs are ready in full black armor suit, transporting The Cube closer to the vehicle. Once the engines are off, Chanyeol got out of the jet first while massaging the back of his neck. Some fresh cuts, bruises, and red burn-marks are decorating his face. Yixing rushes to the taller male.

“What happened? Are you alright?” his hand glows blue, and he glides it from the top of his friend’s head down to the shoulder, examining any big damages. Yixing press in an area near Chanyeol’s shoulder blades “There’s a crack right here, hold on.” and it heals right away.

“We caught my clone. We fought hard, and he kicked me and I blacked out. Not gonna lie, the clone is crazy strong, hyung.” Chanyeol said in a serious tone. "We couldn't reach back to you because of the douche. He messes with the system." He continues. Yixing nods understandingly.

A grunting noise came from inside the jet, “a little help, please??” Sehun yells. Yixing jogs to him and helps him drag Chanyeol’s clone who is now wide awake and tries to release himself from the electric rope that binds his hand and legs together. Chanyeol taps The Cube’s interface and scans his fingerprints. “CASE 61” he types in. The cage opens up, pushes the clone in with a bit of a force, and locks him in. The clone bangs on the sheer metal then visibly turn weaker. Chanyeol could see the way the clone’s eyes turn red angry when he stomps his feet and no fire comes out of it. He’s powerless, just like a normal human being.

White flashes and the thunder strikes above the sky. Chanyeol and Yixing walk quickly into the HQ. Sehun was a bit far behind. He clicks his jet’s key and the vehicle transforms into a small green cube. He puts it in his pocket and jogs to follow the elders. The rain starts to pour down heavily. Sehun can hear raindrops bouncing on the ground, the frantic sound of the staff running inside, the roll of the wheel of his captive’s cube, and… someone’s footstep.

It’s heading in a different direction from the HQ’s main entrance. He looked around, the field is empty. The rain is now soaking him wet. He swore he heard someone else was walking with them. “Sehun! I’m not gonna spend my energy curing a silly cold! Get inside!” Yixing yells.

Sehun runs towards the building and tries to shake the odd feeling off. ‘ _Maybe I’m just exhausted’_ he thinks to himself.

Little did he know, the Lighting Bender’s clone has breached inside the hero’s base.

**PRESENT DAY – EARTH / THAILAND**

The lighting inside the local restaurant is warm and romantic. It’s pretty.

At least it’s prettier than Baekhyun’s mood.

“Excuse me, **Sirs**. I’m here to remind you that we’re currently in the middle of a very important mission, _**NOT**_ in the middle of a honeymoon!” Baekhyun shouts in disbelief as he pulls Jongdae’s arm who’s in the middle of feeding Minseok tropical fruits. He flew solo for hours in order to help! He was expecting his two colleagues looking desperate and tired, not holding hands and shooting heart eyes! “Minseok Hyung said he never had fresh pineapples before, Baek! Can you believe that?” Jongdae said with amusement in his eyes. The other male has his cheeks filled with pineapples, munching it slowly. Baekhyun pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs as he sat down. Of course, that didn’t go unnoticed by Jongdae. “Please give us a break... We’ve followed your clone for a whole month now, and he went missing. We really did try our best, Baek. We just wanted to eat some real food while waiting for you to come.” Jongdae pouts. Feeling a bit guilty but not fully sorry.

Baekhyun turns his head towards the eldest of the three. He was about to complain some more to Minseok, but then he stops himself as he looks the other’s pale face. “Are you sick, hyung?” he asks worriedly. His vision darts to the red scar on Minseok’s neck “When did you hurt yourself??”

Minseok shakes his head, “No, I’m..” he covers the scar nervously “I’m fine. I’m just... tired.” Baekhyun didn’t believe him. Minseok has fair skin, but he’s never looked this pale. Also, that scar doesn’t look recent, but he swore he has never seen it before.

“I’m gonna tell Yixing you’re staying with us! I don’t think it’s safe for you to fly with the jet alone..” Baekhyun takes out his tablet and Minseok panics “NO! NO! I have to go! Uh.. I have to go home.. The others, might need my help, you know?”

Baekhyun raises his eyebrows in confusion, he looks at Jongdae who looks at him the same.

“Hmm.. Then I’ll set up your jet to an auto-pilot mode, hyung. Give me your keys” Jongdae offers.

\--

XIÜMIN tenses but his face stay calm. ‘ _Key to a jet?_ _How do they look like?’_ He rubs on his pocket, trying to find the said key. He tries to remember all the visual details of the ambush he did an hour ago.

He remembers his duplicate washing his face, the reflection bounces back to him. ‘ _No necklaces. no wristbands._ ‘

Then he attacks him with a punch which made the other guy slumps to the floor. _‘Black vest with front pockets, black pants with side pockets.’_

As he checks on his pockets, his eyes go to the white cube dangling on the loud guy’s wrist. He remembers his duplicate carries one in the back of his pants pocket. He noticed this when he switches to Minseok’s clothes and check on his belongings, just before calling the Red Force to his location then delivering his hostage into the red jet.

He fishes out the small icy blue cube and drops it into Jongdae’s warm palm (he learned CHËN duplicate’s name after a few minutes of the latter acting cute around him). They all got up from their seats, bows to the owner, and leaves the restaurant.

They’ve reached an empty field that is big enough for them to set up the jet. Jongdae climbs inside and starts to tap on some panels.

“Hyung, ” BĀEKHYÜN’s duplicate speaks, face down as he kicks on the small rocks on the ground.. “Do you think we’re gonna make it?” he says in a soft voice.

XIÜMIN tilts his head. He’s not sure he understands the question. “What do you mean?” he asks.

“Do you think... We all gonna be alright when all of this ends?” Baekhyun looks directly at him. Lips drop into a frown.

“Why wouldn’t we be?” XIÜMIN answers. Truly confused.

But then Baekhyun scoffs and smiles at him.. As if that question answers everything.

They looked up to Jongdae who climbs off of the jet “You’re ready to go, hyung!” he cheers.

 _‘I want it to be alright..’._ XIÜMIN thought to himself.

And for the first time, he let himself smiles back at Jongdae. ‘ _I want him to be alright.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have been quite busy with work lately, but I'm glad I can update you with a new chapter!  
> Please leave some comments or kudos if you enjoy reading it so far <3 :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this while listening to Colour Me In by Damien Rice.. Happy Reading!

CHAPTER 9:

_".. this is the best feeling ever"_

**PRESENT DAY – EARTH / SPAIN**

KĀI have never felt so.. complete.

His stomach is full from the chicken he just ate .. _it was excellent!_

His eyes are twinkling as he sees humans gathering and dancing with the music. _Salsa is so much fun!_

And his chest… His chest feels so warm to have Kyungsoo’s hand guiding him through the crowd. _This is the best feeling ever.._

They entered the car and Kyungsoo starts driving away from the crowds. KĀI couldn’t stop smiling the whole time. “Was the chicken alright?” Kyungsoo asks and the taller male nods immediately, “it was the best!” he said. Kyungsoo chuckles at him.

“Where are we going now? We still have lots of time to enjoy your last day on earth!” KĀI look at him with curiosity, he can’t wait to explore another part of the humans’ world!

_\--_

Kyungsoo tries to keep his composure. He knows KĀI words’ mean no harm. The guy was just excited to go to their next destination. Kyungsoo hasn’t forgotten the ‘deal’, of course. He was given a day so that he wouldn’t miss Earth too much when he is taken to the other’s base. He basically _promised_ to follow KĀI to the Red Force after he enjoys his last day on earth, at least that’s what KĀI believe in.

Kyungsoo has been trying to a way to prolong this ‘deal’. He enjoys seeing the look on the guy’s face. Eyes filled with curiosity... Smile pure of joy... he looks completely innocent. He couldn’t stop stealing glances since they ate a while ago. After that sudden hug, Kyungsoo’s doubt was thrown over the window. Now, he has this urge to understand the clone. To provide him with his needs. _To protect him_. But he needs to find out first about how and why KĀI’s here in order to do so. He really needs to get KĀI to EXO’s base in order to figure everything out.

“Now that you’ve seen the earth up close, do you want to see it from above?” Kyungsoo asks, eyes back on the road. “Huh?” he heard KĀI responded.

“I can fly us up, so you can see the pretty city lights better?” he proposed.

Kyungsoo didn’t wait for the other’s response, he drives to an empty lot and ask the other to go out of the car for a second. They step back and Kyungsoo clicks on one of the panels, transforming the car into a jet. “How do you have all of these?” he heard KĀI’s questions softly but Kyungsoo didn’t respond to it. He hopes KĀI wouldn’t press the matter further.

They climb inside the vehicle. Kyungsoo starts the engine and flies them up to hover over the city, high enough for them to see the sparkling city lights and happy humans enjoying their night. The lights were bright and warm; it glows through the side windshield highlighting KĀI’s profile.

The guy has both palms pressed, steady breath fogging up the window. Kyungsoo smiles. He can’t remember when was the last time he felt like this. All of the fights and crimes that have been happening really took a toll on him. And to be able to fly slow, enjoying a night with a KĀI... it felt so right. He wants to stay like this forever.

“Kyungsoo Look! That’s the Salsa crowd from earlier!” KĀI points to the ant-sized crowd that is still dancing in groups. Kyungsoo moves from his seat and joins the green-haired boy. He stood by his side to observe the birds-eye view. Instinctively, he wraps a hand on the taller ’s waist. He turned to see KĀI staring back at him with a warm smile. Kyungsoo’s heart does a flip.

\--

KĀI heart skips a beat. Kyungsoo’s palm is hot on his sides. How better this night could go?

“Thank.. Thank you..?” KĀI said with doubt. “I’ve heard you say it to humans whenever they give you free food. And.. you gave me.. food and entertainment.. and.. hugs.. so I thought maybe I should say it to you too” KĀI finishes his sentence with a gulp.

Kyungsoo looks up to him and tilts his head to the side. His finger moves his green fringe away from his face. KĀI can feel the other’s eye travels from his eyes, nose, to his lips.

“No.. Thank _you,_ ” Kyungsoo says. He blinks slowly and looks back to KĀI’s eyes “Thank you for making me feel happy.”

KĀI don’t know what a happy feeling is, but if it makes Kyungsoo smile at him like this, he wants to make the pretty man happy for a long time.

KĀI cups the other’s face in his palms. Trying to memorize every single detail of Kyungsoo’s face. His flawless skin, his straight lashes.. bushy eyebrows, his rose-colored lips.. and the small moles making dots on his skin.. “These looks like stars.. but the colors are reversed” KĀI said, curious fingers poking softly on each mole. Kyungsoo giggles. They stay there in comfortable silence, studying each other’s features.

KAI’s thumb caresses the smaller man’s jaw.. and moves it to swipe on his plump lips.. _it’s so soft.._ Kyungsoo’s hand goes to his wrist, softly holding in in place but not stopping whatever he’s doing. “You’re beautiful.” KĀI blurts out. Eyes wide, Kyungsoo went speechless as red creeps up to his face like wildfire..

KĀI don’t know why, but his instinct tells him to pull Kyungsoo’s face closer to his. So he did.

Their forehead meets. KĀI can feel Kyungsoo’s breathing. He can hear the other’s heart beating as fast as his.

He feels like he wants to be closer to Kyungsoo. “Can.. Can I..?” he said, not sure what he’s asking for

“Kiss me.” Kyungsoo answers.

KĀI closes his eyes. He follows his instinct, he closes the gaps between them and presses his lips on Kyungsoo’s softly. KĀI felt like he’s about to burst into tears. This felt so right.

His mind goes blank and he focuses on his senses. He can feel Kyungsoo hugs his waist closer and his other hand on KĀI’s nape, guiding him through the kiss. Kyungsoo’s lips are definitely the sweetest thing KĀI have ever tasted. The soft pecks turns into a deeper kiss, and Kyungsoo’s warmth spread to KĀI’s whole body as well. It felt _so good._

One hand moves to thread Kyungsoo’s hair, he grasps it lightly, and the smaller male lets out a beautiful noise. KĀI did it again and he swore he can feel Kyungsoo’s heart skips a bit inside his chest. They walk backward and KĀI felt himself being pushed in one of the pilot’s chair. His whole body is burning hot.

\---

Kyungsoo moves to straddle his lap, and KĀI’s hand rests on his waist. Kyungsoo’s mind is going insane. This felt too good, it’s addicting. The taller male’s lips are a bit chapped but so full. Kyungsoo couldn’t stop himself from sucking it softly every now and then. KĀI practically _whimpers_ every time he did it. “Do it again” he requests in hushes, so Kyungsoo obliges. Both of them smile through the kiss. Hearts full of joy.

They made out for a long time until Kyungsoo felt something hardening beneath him. He stops himself. “KĀI.,” he said softly, trying to slow down the pretty man underneath him from kissing his jaw. He would be an asshole if he continues this without telling KĀI the truth and explains to him about his plan.

“KĀI, listen to me..” Kyungsoo cups his face. KĀI look at him with hooded eyes, lips plumper than ever before, cheeks tinted red from arousal. “We’re going back to my place, and you’re going to meet my friends. We’ll figure out what we can do before I follow you to the Red Force, okay?” KĀI look so lost. “I want you to know about me, and I want to know about you more.. It will take a bit some time, but it's for the best... Alright?” Kyungsoo hopes KĀI understand his words.

“Will you kiss me again if I say yes?” KĀI asks with a pout.

“Of course” Kyungsoo replies with a smile. KĀI immediately nods and chases the other’s lips again. Kyungsoo’s hand fumbles to find the Auto-Pilot button, and they fly back home. They spend the whole journey, exploring and learning about the use of their human bodies, so to speak.

KĀI makes a mental note that he would **never** forget about these _important_ lessons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *posts this chapter with wiggly eyebrows*
> 
> askjdaksjaskhdj I wasn't brave enough to write smut (yet), so I end it that way HEHE
> 
> How do you think about the story is so far? are you still with me? 
> 
> I love to read your comments! so please don't hesitate to give share your thoughts :)
> 
> Again, thank you for reading! I'm wishing all of you a great day!


	10. Chapter 10

_**CHAPTER 9:** _

_"..I can’t fix you if you don’t let me."_

**PRESENT DAY – EARTH / HEADQUARTER**

Though they miss coming back home, Chanyeol and Sehun were certain that they didn’t miss the medic room. The smell of ointments and anti-septic is filling the room, as Yixing cleans the gash in Sehun’s forearm.

“Ah- Hyung, it stings! Why can’t you just fix me with your power!?” Sehun whines.

“Because this particular wound was the result of _your_ own clumsiness. How could you, an inter-galactic agent, simply _fall_ from a tree?” the elder asks with a scoff.

Chanyeol snickers on the other side of the room, wrapping his freshly-healed burnt biceps. It was an unwritten rule that Yixing would only use his energy for critical wounds caused by an enemy. There were too many occasions of them jokingly playing-fights and ended up injured. Yixing was having none of that hence the birth of the rule.

Sehun pouts and tries to act cute. Hoping the elder would feel guilty of not treating his wound with his power. “Stop being a baby” Yixing bops Sehun’s nose and starts to clean up. It’s been a couple of hours since they landed with the first clone, and just as they about to go to their respective resting room, they heard a human staff frantically inform them that another jet is arriving. The room starts to tense and they quickly run out to the main field. The rain is still pouring heavily.

Royal blue light blinking steadily in the sky as the jet pierces through the dark clouds. _It’s Junmyeon’s jet._

“2 Cubes, on-field, now please!” Yixing orders the crowding staffs and they move immediately at his command.

The jet touches the ground and the three members’ jogs towards it, not bothering the rain. The jet opens up just in time as the arrival of The Cubes.

“ _Hyung, it’s okay, go see Yixing Hyung first_ ” Jongin’s voice was heard faintly from inside. Junmyeon carefully climbs off the jet and starts to walk towards Yixing, limping.

He halts in his place when he sees Sehun far on his side, looking straight at him with worried eyes. “Hyung!” he cried out. The younger’s long legs quickly approach him and pull Junmyeon in a hug. “Wha- what happened?!” Sehun yells. Yixing was quick to activate his power and glide his glowing palm on the leader’s right leg. While Junmyeon just stood there in a daze, little smile on his face, happy to see the person he cares the most, worrying about him. “I’m fine..” Junmyeon nods.

“you fractured your right femur, dislocated your knee, and broke your big toe, which part of this is _fine_ , myeon??” Yixing sighs in disbelief. “I need one Digi-stretcher for agent 01, _repeat_ One Digi-stretcher for agent 01!” Yixing said to his wrist-monitor, sending the order to the indoor staff. Yixing glides his glowing palm to the other’s leg, trying to numb Junmyeon’s pain temporarily, he needs to bring the leader to the medic room in order to heal him properly.

Sehun left the leader and the healer so he can help Jongin and Chanyeol to transport his clone.

“Careful, Yeol. He’s a bit feisty” Jongin warns just in time before the tall clone trashes and fights from their hold. Sehun quickly taps The Cube and types in “CASE 94”. They threw the clone in and locks him in. Chanyeol and Jongin walk back to the jet to bring the other clone out.

\--

Junmyeon was tapping on The Cube’s interface when Sehun came into his peripheral view again. He knows the younger was checking for another visible wound, but he chooses to hold his smile and stay focus. He types in “CASE 01” and the doors open. Junmyeon sighs. He can’t wait till he gets to lay on his bed again and—

“HYUNG, WATCH OUT!!” Sehun yells out as he pulls Junmyeon’s body to the side. A lightning bolt strikes past his head as they roll to their sides. The human staff starts to move quickly, bringing Sehun’s clone inside as row of lightning bolts being sent towards them again. Chanyeol and Jongin were trying to push Junmyeon’s clone inside The Cube when suddenly the attack hits Chanyeol’s leg. He screams and holds his leg in pain. Jongin kicks the back of the Junmyeon Clone’s leg and makes him kneel, hand and legs still bound by the electric rope. The EXO member moves to their stances in a circle, back facing the clone in the middle, preparing themselves for another attack.

“Shit.” Sehun curses as he sees a silhouette walks out from the trees surrounding the field, approaching closer to him. The sound of rolling thunder rumbles through the sky.“It’s Jongdae’s clone. _Of fucking course_.”

It takes one swipe of a finger for another bolt to strike at the EXOs, this time forcing them to dispart. Chanyeol guards the clone in tow, while Jongin already teleports behind Chen’s duplicate to initiate an attack. Jongin jabs at the clone’s ribs and expected him to writhe in pain, instead, he got electrocuted. A quick zing travels from his fist to his whole body. He tries to jab the smaller male once again from another side trying to find the other’s weak spot, but before he even gets the chance to throw another punch, a bolt was thrown towards his face. Thanks to his flexibility, Jongin dodges the attack by bending his head and his torso backward then disappears. He reappears to Junmyeon’s side. “Don’t go for physical contact, he’ll zap you” He warns the others.

Hearing that, Chanyeol immediately throws firebolts at the clone who starts to walk faster towards them. The red-suited clone dodges the attempted attack easily like he has dealt with this before. He crouches, strikes back to Chanyeol, and slides away to avoid the air force sent by Sehun, making all the water splashes from the ground.

Jongin teleports to Junmyeon’s clone who’s squirming on the ground, trying to release himself from the electric rope. Yixing and Jongin meet in the middle, and hurriedly drags the duplicate’s body closer to The Cube. They jump away as another lighting was sent towards the rope around the other clone’s wrist and legs, it looks like Jongdae’s clone is planning to bail his friend out.

“I need one more Cube on field, now!” he yells to his wrist, and he didn’t realize another attack was sent towards them, and this time it didn’t miss. Next time yixing know, his arm was twisted to his back and a knee pushes him to the ground. Yixing grunts, but the pain didn’t last long as Jongin kicks the back of the clone’s head and moves him away from Yixing. They took their stances and prepare themselves for defense.

Junmyeon’s clone stomps his feet, and a human-sized glob of water forms up in the air. He sways his hand and pushes forward. Yixing and Jongin roll away to dodge the attack. They’ve seen Junmyeon do that trick before, but never on _that_ scale. Both of the EXO members run forward to initiate body combat instead. Another row of water-balls thrown at them, and they jump and crouches to dodge it, still running forward. Jongin teleports to the clone’s side and surprises him with double jabs. Yixing hits the clone’s vital point, slides, and tackles the enemy’s ankle which brings him down to the ground. Jongin grips tight and put him in a headlock as Yixing takes another electric rope from his pocket. They thought they got the upper hand of the situation. What they didn’t realize is that the clone has already prepared his next attack by controlling the raindrops around them, shaping it into hundreds of small fine-needles, surrounding them with the weapon.

“XING HYUNG!” Jongin yelled, Yixing look around him and close his eyes preparing himself for the impact. But just as the duplicate about to stab them with the water-needles, the original Junmyeon was quick to manipulate the water around him too and mold it into a big dome to shield the three of them. Yixing looks back and nods at Junmyeon through the wall of water. The clone is tied now. As the three of them move closer to The Cube, Junmyeon glides his hand, moving the shield with them as well. Once they’re close enough they push the clone’s in and lock him in place. Junmyeon exhales. One more clone to catch.

Chanyeol and Sehun weren’t really dominating the situation. Jongdae’s clone is calm but vicious. His attacks are precise and calculated. Almost every hit sent towards the two taller males is directed to their vital points. As if they want to knock them out immediately, not to make them suffer. Jongin teleports behind the two EXO members, followed by Yixing and Junmyeon on his side. Another empty Cube has been sent to them and was placed in the corner of the field. The human staffs are never allowed to be involved in a battle, due to their inability to produce power, they can only help when it’s less dangerous.

“Yixing, bring The Cube closer, I need Chanyeol and Sehun to attack him from the side. Jongin, I want you to distract him.” Junmyeon commands in a calm voice. So they move towards their position. Chanyeol on the left side, with his fireball ready in both hands. Sehun on the right side, both fists up ready to launch his power, Jongin in the middle with Junmyeon behind him, ready to shield the taller with a thin water wall. Yixing brings the cube to the right side then signing Junmyeon that he’s standing by. 

“On three, one.. two.. three!” They run towards the clone as they send counter-attacks. Yixing pushes The Cube closer to his members. Chanyeol hands keep throwing fireballs which clashes with the lighting. The clone was visibly getting slow with his movement, trying to make sure he won’t lose his focus of the three-point attack. Sehun throws another force of wind and it pushes the clone a couple of steps back. He rolls, he crouches, he blocks some of the attacks but his defense is getting weaker. “Just give up, you monster!” Sehun yelled. As if it triggers something, the clone’s face fumes with anger, and his eyes glows red. His skin turns to a shade of grey and it cracks red.

The rain gets heavier. The sky turns darker. The EXOs hold their attacks, anticipating another attack. The clone screams on top of his lungs and the thunder grumbles with him from above. He kneels to the ground and put his palms to the ground.

The EXO reads the situation quickly, _he’s going to electrocute all of us through the water._

“JONGIN! NOW!” Junmyeon yells. Jongin teleports to the clone’s side and stood him up with a chokehold, the clone got so much stronger, he elbows Jongin in the stomach which makes the taller hisses in pain. He stood strong, gripping the smaller male with me and teleports them both to the sky. When they re-appear, Junmyeon kneels down and punches the ground, quickly forming the water into a long spear, “SEHUN!” he yells as he throws it up in the air.

Everything happens so fast, Jongin let go of the clone mid-air, and Sehun kicks the water-spear to accelerate it and it stabs the clone under his left collarbone. He drops to the ground, writhing in pain. Chanyeol and Yixing push the cube closer, throws the clone inside, and locks him in. The red-suit was drenched in rain and blood. They push The Cube quickly inside as the sky clears out.

Junmyeon’s leg wobbles, he hisses in pain. Seems like Yixing’s temporary pain-killers are starting to wear off. He was about to pass out, but Jongin immediately catches him and teleports both of them to the medic room. He lays Junmyeon down on one of the beds and looks for blankets in the inventory. A couple of minutes later, Sehun barges in with hot-pads and new clothes. He opens Junmyeon’s black vest and immediately checks on his heart rate. Both of them surrounded him with warm blankets and hot-pads as Sehun dries Junmyeon’s wet hair with his power.

They kind of expected Junmyeon passing out after that battle. He forces himself to make walls and spears with a broken leg. They’ve never fought _one single enemy_ with that much energy. The leader opens his eyes slowly; the body’s too weak to move. “W-where’s the other?” he said in mumbling. “They’re bringing the clone to Yixing’s room. He’s bleeding too much”. Junmyeon nods weakly and with that he blacks out.

\--

CHËN can’t believe this cocky human defeated him. What did they call him? _Monster? MONSTER??_ Silly humans. They’d be finished if only he’s not bleeding and not stuck inside a stupid cage.

He’s pissed and hurt. If only SÜHØ was quick on his feet, they could’ve captured them all and on their way to the Red Force right now. He slumps back, pressing the wound on his left chest. He feels weird, head swoons from side to side, eyes get heavier and heavier. His vision blurs, but he can see humans around him pushing the cage to a room. Cold. He feels powerless.

_“Hyung, I don’t think it’s a good idea”_ he hears a deep voice talking once the room is cleared.

 _“But we can’t leave him like that, Yeol..”_ Says the other person.

And that’s the last thing he heard before he goes unconscious.

\--

Warm. It’s warm and comfortable. CHËN’s vision is still dark, but he knows he’s lying on his back right now. Breathing steadily, feeling relaxed.

He forces his eyelids to open and feel someone’s presence beside him. He can hear the person humming to a tune... a very soothing sound. He turns his head to the side and he sees his friend LĀY, looking calm and focuses.

Ah.. this friend. Always so composed and proper. Even during trials, he never loses his temper. He fights like a true warrior, with skill and pride. LĀY is the only member of X-EXO who never got into a fight, even though he’s strong enough to crush everyone with the palm of his hand. The power of destruction that he holds, has always been used wisely. He’s a cool friend..

CHËN wishes he didn’t have to eliminate him during the trials.. wait. _What?_

CHËN jumps from his position, but a gentle hand holds him back down.

“Don’t move too much, you’re injured” says the duplicate. Listening to his voice makes CHËN heart wrenches. He still remembers the way LĀY screams in the final trials. It haunts him every night. When he stood there before the unresponsive body, his eyes got really wet and his heart was heavy. But it doesn’t matter, right? They were made to fight anyways. So why does it hurt every time he remembers him? He hates feeling like humans. He hates feeling weak.

“What happened?” he asked with a hoarse voice.

“You attacked us and we attacked you back. You got hurt, and I’m fixing you” the guy explains in such a calm manner. “why?” he heard himself asking. _Why would you fix an enemy?_ The other just shrugs his shoulder and continues what he’s doing. Only then CHËN realizes, instead of a destructor, the guy’s a healer.

A bright blue light radiates around the room. He feels no pain on his wounded shoulder, but he can feel the touch of the other’s palm. Stitching the ripped muscles with bare hands. “There’s water on your right, if you’re thirsty, ” he looks to his side and there, sit on a table is indeed a glass of water with a straw. _That could be a poison._ “..and no, we’re not trying to poison you.” the other guy continues. CHËN awkwardly clears his throat. His throat does feel kind of dry. So he hesitantly grabs the water, and takes a sip. _It’s water_.

“How long was I out?” CHËN asks, voice sounding better.

“4 hours” the reply makes CHËN’s eyes widen.

“You lost a lot of blood, and the wound was deep. You also have a weird type of blood which didn’t match any of us, it kinda makes it a struggle to fix you quicker,” He pauses, and sighs.

“But I’ve strengthened your vitals beforehand, so even though it would take some time, at least you’re not dead yet” he finishes with a smile.

CHËN really can’t think of any reason why this enemy would fix him. Is this some sort of buffoonery? To fool him and lure him to believe the opposite of what the Red Force has taught them? It must be it. He’s having none of it. They’ve captured his friend as if they’re animals!  
  


He yanks his hand off the healer’s hold, trying to collect himself and fight back from whatever… whatever this _soft feeling_ is. The other guy didn’t hover around him, nor did he force him back on the comfortable reclining chair. He just sighs.

“I hate seeing people suffer in pain. Your friends might be upset if they lose you and I know this by experience. But.. I can’t fix you if you don’t let me.” The guy says matter-of-factly.

There’s this foreign look in this guy’s eyes.. It almost as if he feels _bad_ if he doesn’t fix him. CHËN knows that the guy’s not lying. So he let his guard down for once and follow his instinct. After a while, he sits back to the chair with a pout and let the other guy’s hand presses back to his chest.

He still hates feeling weak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a pretty intense scene.. What do you guys think? was it too hard to comprehend or was it alright?
> 
> Thank you for the comments, folks! Really, I appreciate every single one of them.. If you're a new reader, let me know what you think and press the kudos button if you enjoy it! :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this while listening to Wouldn't Mean A Thing - Bruno Major  
> You might want to read this chapter a tad bit slower.. enjoy!

_**CHAPTER 11:** _

_"..can’t we be happy forever?”_

**PRESENT DAY – EARTH / 3 HOURS TO HEADQUARTERS**

The night Kyungsoo and KĀI spent together was beyond fun. They only got to sleep for a couple of hours and spent most of their time talking and making out. They dance to KĀI’s favorite music, and Kyungsoo singing his favorite ones. They also got to braid KĀI’s hair at some point.

Right now Kyungsoo’s still laying his head on top of KĀI’s bare chest, letting the latter plays with his soft hair. His body is sore but his heart feels content. To feel wanted and cherished by someone you deeply care about... Really, nothing beats the feeling.. He hums peacefully and closes his eyes again.

“Soo..” “Hmm?”

“You’ve said I made you happy..” “I did..”

“what does ‘happy’ mean?” that question took Kyungsoo off guard. But then, he knows KĀI is not exactly in tune with his human emotions... So he tries to explain it in the easiest way.

“How do you feel when you get to eat chicken?” Kyungsoo asks. “Super good” KĀI replies while smiling.

“How do you feel when you get to.. defeat your opponent in a battle?” he asks again. “Feels like a heavyweight was lift off of my shoulders” KĀI puffs with a prideful tone. “I never lose; you know?” he said with a smirk.

Kyungsoo laughs at him but then continues throwing another question. “What does your body feels like when you see me?”

KĀI stay silent, his cheeks getting red and then he smiles fondly. “I feel.. like I wanna explode.. but in a good way” KĀI look at him with kind eyes.

“You see when your lips curled up like this..” Kyungsoo presses his fingers on the corner of KĀI’s lips, “.. and when your body feels like it’s bursting with goodness.. That’s when you feel happy.” He ends his explanation.

“But.. if we can feel happy, why does sadness have to exist? Can’t we be happy forever?” KĀI ask with puppy eyes. Kyungsoo shakes his head. “Unfortunately, sometimes we have to let sadness takes over in order to feel happy..”

Kyungsoo can see the confusion in KĀI’s eyes. He must’ve felt like it’s unfair, but that’s just how life goes. Kyungsoo has made peace with it since he was a teenager. But he understands how hard it is to accept this whole rollercoaster of life. He can see the gears turning inside KĀI’s head.

“are you feeling sad again?”

“Yes, I’m feeling mildly disturbed by that information,” KĀI said. “Please eliminate this sadness for me” he continues with a pout.

Kyungsoo snickers. “Since you asked so nicely..” He kisses KĀI’s cheek and buried his face in the crook of the latter’s neck.

“I’m back to being happy now,” KĀI said with a smile. “Even though I think it’s unfair, I believe what you said is true though,” the statement makes Kyungsoo looks back at him curiously.

KĀI proceeds in telling Kyungsoo the story of how he and his friends are for

“When D.Ø and LĀY were gone, my chest hurts so bad I couldn’t sleep for a couple of nights. I think at that time I was very very sad. But now that I have you, I feel very very happy. I wouldn’t be able to tell the difference if everything feels the same. And, I wouldn’t think that this moment is special if I’ve never experienced anything, so I guess... your theory is true”

Kyungsoo nods and pats the tan-skinned chest. “I’m sorry that you have to go through a very very sad time alone..” “Sorry? Why are you sorry?” Kyungsoo looks up to him, and his heart shatters.  
Poor guy doesn’t even know the concept of sympathy. Kyungsoo plays with the green braided hair for a while. Then he takes KĀI’s hand and places it to where his heart is.

“Whenever you feel sad, remember this moment and try to feel happy again,” Kyungsoo tries to keep his voice from cracking. “the universe is never fair, but you _always_ deserve a shot to be happy.” He smiles fondly.

Kyungsoo hopes KĀI feel how deep he cares about him. Though they’ve only met a couple of days, it feels like they’ve known each other for eternity. He feels comfortable with him. No awkward silences, no forced feelings... The pull is so much stronger than he ever felt with anyone ever before. Then, Kyungsoo realizes, he didn’t even think about Jongin whenever he’s with KĀI. He feels joy flooding over him.

But with that giddy feeling, comes fear.

Fear of losing the hand he’s holding, fear of losing a chance of happiness, fear of losing KĀI.

He sighs. _What would the others think about this? How would they react? Will KĀI be able to bond with them? What will happen next?_

It seems like KĀI read the change in Kyungsoo’s expression. He places a reassuring kiss to on Kyungsoo’s temple, and hug him tighter. Kyungsoo almost cried when he heard KĀI said: “That means you deserve to be happy too, Soo”

Kyungsoo smiles into the hug. He’ll worry about it in a couple of hours.

But for now, he _has to_ savor this priceless moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhgnngngn i'm sorry that this chapter is a bit short but hjfhjaahufejk I just want to make them cuddle some more


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! Have been super busy with work and didn't get the time to finish the new chapters.. but it's now here! I hope you enjoy reading it <3

_CHAPTER 12:_

_"..I can tell you’re the weakest of them all"_

**PRESENT DAY – EARTH / THAILAND**

It’s almost dawn when they sit outside XIÜMIN’s (new) jet waiting for Jongdae to prepare for the eldest’s departure. Baekhyun’s busy tapping on his tablet, not noticing XIÜMIN intense stare.

_He looks exactly like BĀËKHYÜN, but..harmless._ XIÜMIN thought to himself as he unconsciously mimics the younger’s pout.

The real BĀËKHYŪN never pouts. He’s always poise and cold. Never in X-EXO training era, has he ever saw the light bender showing any pain or weaknesses. The Red Force has declared once that BĀËKHYŪN is the strongest member out of the original 9. This duplicate of his, however, looks like he couldn’t even hurt a fly.

\--

“Hyung, I’ve checked your supplies and the Jet’s energy. It’s more than enough for you to travel back home” Jongdae said, hopping out of supposedly Minseok’s jet. “Any new sightings?” Jongdae asks Baekhyun.

“I think my tablet’s broken. It glitches every time I try to connect to the HQ.” Baekhyun replies as he taps on his tablet randomly. “Where do you think my clone is hiding?” he asks Jongdae.

“Have you tried looking harder at higher places? maybe you should.” the eldest of the three asks nonchalantly, which made Jongdae’s eyebrow raises. Why does the elder sound a bit condescending?

“I don’t know hyung, have _we_?” he replies sarcastically.

Jongdae doesn’t know why, but he feels a little bit irritated with the elder’s statement. They’ve been searching through the nooks and crannies of Phuket together, why is the eldest asking _him_ that way? it almost sounds like Jongdae wasn’t doing his job thoroughly. Heck, it even sounds like the elder wasn’t there, experiencing it with him the whole time.

Jongdae saw the subtle change in Minseok’s face. “Um.. I was just saying..” Minseok said, “since Baekhyun’s power is light, the clone might love to be close to the source of light”

This theory makes a lot of sense, but again, why _now_? They could’ve tested this theory days ago. Jongdae shakes the annoying feeling away. He didn’t want to press the silly matter even further, the elder must’ve been so tired. “Baekhyunnie and I will go search at the higher hills later. Now go, you need some rest.” Jongdae said with a sigh and a small smile.

After a few more minutes of manually locating the hills with Minseok’s suggestion, they marked their map and split. Minseok flies away with his jet, while Jongdae goes by Baekhyun’s jet.

“What’s up with you? You never get sensitive whenever Minseok asks you questions, no matter how stupid it is..” Baekhyun said, turning his jet to the left. Jongdae shakes his head, refusing to answer the question.

They’re heading to Khao Toh Sae, the highest hills in Phuket, hoping to arrive there before the sun rises. Jongdae wishes they can just capture the clone and come back home, he thinks he’s getting cranky from the lack of sleep.

After 1 hour of traveling, they finally arrive at Khao Toh Sae area. They hover above the hills, looking for any weird anomalies. And just 15 minutes before the sun rises, there they see in one of the highest point of the hills: a petite man with silver hair, raising one hand to the sky, as if he’s welcoming the sun that’s about to push up through the horizon. “BAEKHYUN!” Jongdae yells as he points to the ground and immediately, Baekhyun lowers the jet. Both of their heart is pounding with anticipation.

\--

If only the situation isn’t dangerous, Baekhyun would joke about how the clone has a better sense of fashion than him. Clad in a shiny black PVC jacket, the petite clone stands tall in his leather boots. Looking like a model ready for a photo shoot.

“Thought you’d never find me,” the clone said without turning his body to face them “I was already getting bored” he continues.

Baekhyun scoffs, “You know those type of lines only looks cool in the movies, right?”

The clone looks over the shoulder, face stoic. His aura makes Jongdae shudders, this guy is really cold.

“Alright shorty, I have two options for you,” Baekhyun says loudly “one, we cut the crap, you follow us back to the base, _unharmed_. Or..” he opens his right fist, a beam of light comes out of it “..we still go to the base, but _after_ I put a little bit of decoration to your face.”

This time, it’s the clone’s turn to chuckle. “You and your loud-mouth. I can tell you’re the weakest of them all” he said with a sneer.

Baekhyun gasps in disbelief. _This little shit._

Both of the EXO’s members take their stances, both powers ready in the palm of their hands.

Baekhyun runs forward, sending light beams to distract his opponent. His face is red with anger. It’s kind of true that he _is_ one of the weakest members of EXO. Not because he’s physically weak, no, he masters fencing and several martial arts. What is lacking from him is the fact that he doesn’t really know what more he can do with his power other than shooting light beams and help to support vision in the darkness. He felt insecure whenever the members are _actually_ attacking from the distance with their powers. Though he tried expanding it for years, he still fails in the process of exploring what he can do with his power.

They fight with their fists once they’re an arm-length apart. Baekhyun’s hand sends a jab to the clone’s ribs, only to be twisted and cracked quickly by his opponent. Baekhyun yells in pain.

Jongdae carefully throws his lightning bolts to the clone’s feet, but he stepped to the side quickly, while still blocking weak punches from Baekhyun. Jongdae moves closer, this time aiming for the clone’s head. He ducks in just in time, and it’s starting to frustrate Jongdae even more.

The clone gives Baekhyun’s stomach a quick double jab and punches his face. Baekhyun never met an opponent as agile as this one. He drops to the ground. He can see the clone is currently blocking quick attacks from Jongdae, so with all the strength that he has, he slides forward and tackles the clone by its feet. The clone slips and fell to the ground, and Baekhyun immediately straddles him and locks him in place, “not so strong now, huh champ?”

Jongdae moves forward to knock the clone unconscious but stops in his place when he hears a jet landing closer to them. He looks back and he sees the icy-blue jet. _Minseok_?

While both of the EXOs are being distracted and confused, the clone took the chance to jolts his body from Baekhyun’s hold and make enough room for him to pull his hands closer to his face. Baekhyun wants to reach forward and pin the guy back to his place but he was too late. When the clone snaps his fingers, Baekhyun’s vision darkens and he couldn’t see a thing.

He’s terrified. _The clone took all the lights away from his vision._

“JONGDAE??!” the light bender screams in his place. Jongdae saw what happened and it makes him speechless. ‘ _Maybe Minseok can help me fight the clone now’._ But as soon as he turns his back to his favorite hyung, he hears another snap of fingers from the back of his head.

Jongdae’s vision darkens, and the last thing he sees is a pair of apologetic warm eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

_CHAPTER 13:_

_"..will you promise me you’ll be nice..?"_

**PRESENT DAY – EARTH / HEADQUARTERS**

The clouds are bright and clear, as the purple jet pierces through them steadily. Kyungsoo stands in front of the windshield, biting his fingers nervously. He can already see the headquarters in the distance. His heart is pounding loud; he really doesn’t know what to expect from the members. He can’t just go to his friends and say “ _so, I bring the clone with me and um.. and the Red Force is hunting us, but can we please keep this one clone he’s really nice_ ”. They’d probably call him insane and put him in The Cube.

Right _, The Cube._ He really needs to find a way for KĀI not to be trapped in The Cube. That thing will terrorize him, and he definitely will hate Kyungsoo for it.

Kyungsoo was about to start his next episode of overthinking when a pair of strong arms hugging him from behind. His sighs and leaves his worries aside.

KĀI have changed into one of Kyungsoo’s white muscle tanks, which he only wears for alone training sessions. Paired with the taller’s tight black slack, Kyungsoo can’t stop thinking how this guy can look amazing in such simple attire.

“Are your friends as nice as you are?” KĀI said while resting his chin on Kyungsoo’s shoulder.

Kyungsoo hums, “They’re nice. But maybe they will need some time to understand the whole situation. Since you said you’ve wanted to take me away to your planet,” Kyungsoo carefully answers. He knows he’s a little bit selfish, but he can’t just say he’s from EXO and that KĀI is basically their enemy. “There are things I want you to learn about me and my friends too.. So will you promise me you’ll be nice to them too?”

KĀI nod understandingly. Kyungsoo knows for sure the other wants to be good for him. Kyungsoo's heart swells, _he’s so cute_.

They’re close to the ground. The others must’ve seen his jet’s purple light blinking in the sky, he can see a few figures standing in front of the building, waiting for him to land.

When the jet touches the ground, he turns the engines off and turns his body towards KĀI. He starts to fidget, “Wait here until I call you out, okay?” he said softly.

He knows KĀI is confused, but he can see the guy just nods obediently. Kyungsoo walks towards the door, he stops with his hand holding the handle.

He runs back to KĀI and give him a kiss. _Please put your trust in me._ he tries to transfer the message through the kiss.

The green-haired guy looks dazed, but he gives a warm smile when the smaller man pulls off.

Kyungsoo opens the jet’s door and takes a deep breath. Praying to all the existing gods for this to go well.

\--

Chanyeol runs to the field when he saw Kyungsoo walking towards him, away from the jet.

When they finally meet in the middle, Chanyeol pulls Kyungsoo into a deep hug.

“DUDE WE WERE SO SCARED! You went alone and Yixing said you never reported back after you chase a clone! Were you hurt?! Are you injured anywhere?” The taller checks Kyungsoo’s face and arms, Kyungsoo was overwhelmed by the Giant’s worry, he didn’t realize Jongin also came out and teleports to hug him.

“HYUNG!” Kyungsoo can hear the younger’s voice crack, he must’ve felt so worried. Jongin didn’t say anything before he too, checks on Kyungsoo’s face and body to see any wounds. Kyungsoo chuckles at both of his colleague's actions, “I’m more than fine guys, really..”

Jongin pulls Kyungsoo into a hug and caresses his back “I was so scared.. I thought I was gonna lose you” If Kyungsoo still has feelings for Jongin, he would be a blushing mess right now. Jongin is a great friend, and Kyungsoo appreciates his existence so much. Kyungsoo feels happy. He can finally be in peace knowing that this friendship will last without him hurting anymore.

\--

KĀI’s fist clenches, crumpling his white shirt. At first, he was surprised to see someone that looks like CHĀNYEØL, but now he feels a burning sensation inside his chest when the guy pulls Kyungsoo into a hug. _Why is it so **easy** for them to hug each other like that?_ _Is it a human thing? Do friends hugs each other often?_

 _Maybe they miss each other._ KĀI try to reason. He lounges back to his seat and tries to relax, but the muscles on his shoulder tighten back when he looks at _another_ figure, dressed in all black, pulls Kyungsoo into a firmer hug.

And this guy looks _exactly_ like him.

_Why didn’t Kyungsoo tell me about my duplicate?? What is happening?_

_WHY IS THAT GUY TOUCHING KYUNGSOO’S BACK SO SOFTLY?_

KĀI know Kyungsoo asked him to stay inside but the air surrounding him starts to thickens. He really wants to tell Kyungsoo’s friend to back off and stop touching _his_ Kyungsoo ever again.

So, he opens the door and climbs off the jet. He tries to keep his cool and remember the ways Kyungsoo interacts with humans. He promised to stay nice, but honestly, It’s really hard to keep his promise now that he’s seeing Kyungsoo chuckling into the hug.

KĀI need to ask Kyungsoo about this bad feeling inside his chest. It’s slightly different from the usual sadness that he felt. There’s a hint of anger in it. But that’s for later, now he needs to try hard not to punch his own duplicate’s face.

He walks slowly towards the small group. He tries his best to smile and look nice. But he throws that plan away when he sees his duplicate pushes Kyungsoo to the side and screams “—HYUNG WATCH OUT!!”

KĀI stood in his position, confused. All of a sudden, a few firebolts were sent towards him so he ducks and rolls to his side. When he gained his balance he can feel his duplicate teleports to his side, and start to jab his ribs.

So Kyungsoo’s friends also have superpowers, _of course_.

Blocking the punches, KĀI pushes the black-shirted guy away from him. He really tries to keep his promise to Kyungsoo, he wants to stay nice and polite so he can—

KĀI yelps as he felt his left arm burns from another firebolt, he didn’t even get time to register anything when he felt a kick on his back. He drops to the ground. He really doesn’t feel like playing nice anymore. He tries to ignore frantic Kyungsoo in the background talking to his fire-bender friend.

He brushes his green bangs to the side and vanished. He re-appears behind Jongin and put him on a chokehold. When the other guy starts to struggle, he knows that he will vanish in a few seconds, so he let go just to vanish together with him.

The good thing about fighting a duplicate of yourself is that you would be familiar with your own weakness. So KĀI use this knowledge to start attacking his opponent. He attacks him with a technique that he hates to experience the most: surprise attacks.

He teleports to different sides in a span of a couple of seconds, which in every appearance, he punches his usual weak points. He attacks the lower ribs, the back of the knees, and ends him with a frontal uppercut. He can see his duplicate starts to bleed from his nose, and oh boy, he can imagine the pain.

KĀI turns his back to go to Kyungsoo, he hopes the cute guy is not upset that he hurt his friend a _little_ bit. As he walks towards the smaller man, his view suddenly blocked by his duplicate who has blood trails on his nose.

“STOP!!” He can hear Kyungsoo’s voice in the background before he can feel an undercut knocks his jaw.

His back hits the ground, eyes getting droopy. He can hear his duplicate also drops to the ground. KĀI chuckles softly, _guess he’s just as strong as I am._ Then he blacks out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KĀI vs JONGIN! What do you guys think? did you enjoy reading it? Next chapter is on progress, please stay tune for more~ let me know what you think in the comment bar below, or you can hmu on my twitter acc : @amorkaisoo ! <3


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14:

_“and above all, we’re humans too.."_

**PRESENT DAY – EARTH / HEADQUARTERS**

“Do you understand how dangerous your situation was?! Kyungsoo, you could’ve been killed!”  
Kyungsoo tries not to flinch as Junmyeon raises his voice at him. Kyungsoo really should be focusing on the leader sitting in front of him.

But his mind is currently occupied with the fact that KĀI is injured and the universe knows how he’s doing right now in the medic room. He saw Yixing runs out of his own room to the medics, just before the leader calls him to go inside his room and asked for an explanation. When it started, the leader listens tentatively. Until Kyungsoo told him about the “promise” he made to KĀI. Never in his life has he ever made the water bender looks like he’s about to ooze lava from his pores. He’s mad red.

“..I’m sorry.. it’s just.. he looks so sad and fragile I.. I couldn’t just-“

“What if THAT was the plan?? What if he was _programmed_ to look pitiful so he’d get to kill you easier?? Did that ever cross your mind??” at that, Kyungsoo stayed silent. He really was being reckless and dumb.

_Programmed?_ Kyungsoo heart goes heavy. But.. The way KĀI looked at him with eyes full of endearment, hope, and warmth... That has to be real. It _felt_ real.

Jumyeon hisses as he repositions his injured leg. “Admit it, you took him because he looks like Jongin.,” Junmyeon said in an accusing tone. Kyungsoo’s head shot up quickly. _Junmyeon_ _knew_? But he only told Baekhyun about his feeling towards the teleporter.

“I- I fought him, hyung. I didn’t give in without a fight just because he looks like a friend.” Kyungsoo said, trying to justify his decision for once.

Junmyeon scoffs. “a _friend_. Kyungsoo, I’m not blind. I can see right through each and every one of you. You can’t lie to me even if you want to.”

  
“Why would-- hyung, I’m being serious. It’s not like that.” Junmyeon raises his eyebrows. Kyungsoo lets out a tired sigh “Well, yeah it was _kinda_ like that at first but then I started to see him as another person, hyung. Not as Jongin but as _His_ own person! KĀI showed me that he can be a good company.. I just know that there’s something we can do to help him out”

Junmyeon takes a deep breath. “I know you mean well, Kyungsoo. But we’re supposed to be heroes here. There are responsibilities that we can’t neglect.”

“And what are our _responsibilities_ as heroes, hyung?” Kyungsoo stands tall, “Aren’t we supposed to protect the universe and everything that breathes in it? Aren’t we supposed to bring peace?”

“they’re **enemies,** Soo. His people bring nothing but chaos to earth. Out of all the people, you should’ve accurately known how much material and physical damage the Red Force has brought to this planet. We’re heroes Kyungsoo, we _fight_ crimes.”

“and above all, we’re **humans** too, hyung. We feel things and we sympathize with those in need. We shouldn’t blindly fight something we don’t understand!” Kyungsoo raised his voice,

“I know I was reckless, and truly, I’m sorry. I really hope you can give KĀI a chance to show you that he’s just as confused as we are with this whole situation. Even if he was programmed to fight, I know by heart he was not programmed to hate. He couldn’t even recognize his own emotions, hyung!” Kyungsoo continues.

The room goes silent. Junmyeon understands what Kyungsoo was trying to say. It is true that he can’t forever be a text-book hero who overlooks feelings and empathy. But he still needs to be cautious. Junmyeon furrows his brows as he thinks of the wisest solution possible.

The earth bender was about to leave when he heard the elder speaks again “Make sure he stays away from The Cube Room. The other clones aren’t as harmless as you described earlier, so to avoid chaos, don’t let him see his friends until we figure out what’s happening. And Kyungsoo, please be mindful of your actions. We care for you.”

Kyungsoo nods and smiles at the leader with appreciation. Sighing in relief, he taps Junmyeon’s foot before he walks to the door. “let me know if I need to call Yixing Hyung for you.. Or Sehun if you need _other_ kinds of help..” Kyungsoo ends his sentence with a snicker. He closes the door just before the leader yells and throws a pillow at him.

\--

After a few “ _what the fuck soo_ ”s and a couple of “ _are you crazy_ ”s, Kyungsoo managed to convince Chanyeol, Sehun and Yixing about the whole KĀI situation (except the part when they kiss, of course). Currently, the two teleporters are still lying unconscious in the medic room. But the healer said that they’re not in a critical condition, and they’re basically napping now since they must’ve been exhausted from the fight.

Sehun went to check up on Junmyeon while Chanyeol went to his room to rest. Kyungsoo stood by next to Yixing while he heals Jongin’s bruised ribs. On the bed across them, KĀI sleeps.

‘Soo, I need to go check up on Jongdae’s clone” Yixing said in a whisper, scared that KĀI would hear him, “You could help clean the cuts on Jongin’s face, I’ll be back soon” Yixing continues and Kyungsoo nods.

Kyungsoo moves to the other side to take the antiseptic and cotton balls, he carefully dabs and cleans the small cuts on Jongin’s face. _It’s probably from the previous fight with the other clones._ He thought to himself.

As he goes through the forehead area, down to the cheeks he can’t help but glance back and forth to KĀI. The guy looks so peaceful sleeping. Poor him, he must’ve felt so confused when he arrives. Kyungsoo saw his effort on trying not to fight Jongin back when the attack happens. He wishes he could just go there and cuddle him and—

“h-hyung..” a muffled hoarse voice called him. Kyungsoo snaps his head to Jongin’s face. He got too busy looking at KĀI, he didn’t realize he pushed a cotton ball to Jongin’s mouth

“OHSHI– Jongin! I’m sorry!” He half yells half-whisper. Jongin chuckles then whimpers in pain as he holds on his left ribs. “it hurts hyung..” he whines with a pout.

Kyungsoo instinctively put his hand across Jongin’s body to soothes the pain, but now it just looks like he’s hugging him. He pulls back immediately, “I’ll go get Yixing for you,” he said.

A hand grabs his wrist to stop his action “No, it’s okay It’s bearable.” Jongin said with a painful smile.

A soft ' _you can continue hyung'_ was heard and it took Kyungsoo a while to understand that Jongin was talking about him cleaning the wounds on his face. So Kyungsoo continues to do so.

Jongin smiles tiredly, “I miss being taken care of by you.. it’s been a while..”

  
“Nah, you’re just saying that only because you love being a giant baby” Kyungsoo flicks on Jongin’s nose which makes the younger giggles.

“True, but I really do miss you, Hyung! Living with Junmyeon hyung for months is seriously a pain in the butt. That guy is so messy I can’t stand him!” Jongin said incredulously. Kyungsoo listens tentatively as the younger rants, amused and immersed in the story. They stifle a laugh once in a while.

\--

It’s been 10 minutes since KĀI first opened his eyes. He was in the process of gaining back his consciousness when he heard Kyungsoo yells and saying that he’s sorry. KĀI thought Kyungsoo was in danger, so he gathers all the energy to opens his eyes and look across the room. _Kyungsoo was hugging his duplicate._ Since then, he starts to observe secretly the way Kyungsoo and the taller guy interact (while fake-sleeping).

He hears laughter coming out from Kyungsoo when the other guy’s speaking. KĀI couldn’t help but compare himself to his duplicate.

_Why does he get to play with Kyungsooso comfortably like that.._

_Do they share kisses too?_

_Do they wake up next to each other too?_

_What more could Kyungsoo possibly hide from me?_

Everything starts to make sense. Maybe Kyungsoo was just being nice to him because he reminds him of a special friend, not because KĀI is a good creature. KĀI suddenly feel a throbbing pain from his ribs, he accidentally let out a loud grunt and startles the smaller male. When he sees how quick Kyungsoo left the other guy to check up on him, KĀI hold back a small smile.

“K-KĀI! Tell me where it hurts.. here?” Kyungsoo gently covers KĀI’s hand that was placed on his ribs. He lifts off the shirt and grabs an ice pack to soothes the pain. KĀI flinches and pouts. He prefers to have Kyungsoo’s warm hand instead of the cold pack.

Kyungsoo’s face was so close. His eyes focus on the bruise on the taller’s ribs. Eyebrows furrowed with concentration and worry. KĀI observes Kyungsoo, silently storing this new expression inside his head. Kyungsoo taking care of him like this makes his heart feels giddy. So he tries to enjoy every second of it and forget about his pain.

“If you stayed inside the jet, this wouldn’t happen!” Kyungsoo starts to scold him softly.

KĀI pouts, “I’m the one who was supposed to be upset, you know.. You didn’t tell me there’s a duplicate of mine.”

Kyungsoo bows his head down feeling guilty. He didn’t respond to KĀI’s statement.

  
“You said you followed me because I’m fascinating... were you lying?” KĀI blurts it out without even thinking. At first, he didn’t want to make Kyungsoo feel bad. He wants to give the man a chance to explain himself. But he can’t wait anymore. He wants to know the truth now.

Kyungsoo exhales, he moves his hand to gently pat KĀI’s hair, “I’m sorry, I wasn’t telling you the full truth. But I do find you fascinating. I’ll explain to you once we can move you to another room. For now, I need you to rest and feel better. Can you do that for me?”

KĀI nods weakly. His ribs still hurt when he moves in his sleep. “Soo.. can you kiss the pain away, please?”

Kyungsoo stills in his place, eyes wide and cheeks getting red. He looks embarrassed and KĀI find it really cute.

“uh.. um.. not now.. I- uh.. um.. I’ll give you this instead, ” Kyungsoo moves so Jongin could only see his back. He places two fingers on his lips, kisses it, and place it on KĀI’s bruised ribs.

“There.. all better” Kyungsoo smiles. KĀI take whatever he can get. He still a bit mad though, but he holds on to Kyungsoo’s words.

The door opens and a male comes in. He looks a lot like LĀY but with dark eyes and dark hair. KĀi could feel Kyungsoo move away from his side so the new guy can come closer. It feels odd to see your friend’s duplicate looking all healthy and alive when the last time you saw them they were mortally wounded.

“Hi KĀI, I’m Yixing and I’m a healer” the guy greets him with a gentle smile. Even gentler than LĀY’s. The guy gives out his hand, palms open like a gesture when you want to help someone to stand up from the ground. KĀI blinks at him confusedly, the guy should know that he’s too weak to stand for now. Why is he offering his hand?

KĀI look at Kyungsoo, silently asking for an answer.

“He’s saying hello to you, KĀI. Humans offer their hands to be shaken as a way to start a friendship.”

_Friendship? Kyungsoo’s friend wants to be my friend?_

KĀI holds up his hand, not knowing what to do. Yixing grabs it and shakes it gently.

“I’m going to check on your back and your sides, so I need you to sit up a little bit while I fix you up. Will that be okay?” Yixing is such a nice guy, but he has to stay cautious. He needs to wait until Kyungsoo tell him everything before he calls anyone a new friend. KĀI nods at Yixing as he sees Kyungsoo walking away from him towards his duplicate. Kyungsoo whispers something to the guy and the guy's face turns sour. After Kyungsoo pinches his bicep, the guy speaks to him loudly from across the room.

“Hey.. I’m Jongin.. Sorry.. for.. attacking you earlier. I thought you wanted to harm Kyungsoo hyung” the black-haired guy tells him awkwardly. Jongin responds to him with a nod.

He feels a soothing palm working through his sides. KĀI think Yixing healing power is so cool. He can see and feel how the swelling gets better immediately. He wishes LĀY is here to witness this with him.

“Your duplicate was eliminated” KĀI shares to Yixing who is now standing confusingly, “He was my friend. I let him suffer in pain, and I feel bad about it.” KĀI continue, he feels the need to tell Yixing and somehow let him know.

Yixing stops his healing process. He puts his palm on KĀI’s shoulder, and the action calms him down, “I hope he knows that you regret it. You probably have a reason for your actions. But if you think it was a mistake, try not to repeat it again when you have the chance to protect someone you care about.” Yixing smiles gently and continues to heal his sides.

KĀI take a deep breath. He hopes LĀY knows. His eye wanders around the room, back to where Kyungsoo and his duplicate is sitting.

_“Hyung, can you help me with the water? I’m thirsty..”_ He heard his duplicate softly say. Kyungsoo took a bottle of water from the table beside him and offers it to the other. _“no hyung~ feed me~”_ and Kyungsoo feeds him with a laugh.

KĀI scoffs. Stupid duplicate. He’s an adult human why would he be so dependent on Kyungsoo. 

“Yixing,” the other answers in a hum “What does ‘hyung’ means?”

“hmm... It’s what boys called someone they think as an older brother figure. Either a brother by blood or someone older you consider closer than a friend” Yixing patiently answers.

“Are they brothers by blood?” KĀI ask Yixing, head nudging towards the two bickering boys.

“Nope. Though Kyungsoo’s older by one year, Jongin always wanted to be taken care of by him.. They’ve been close since forever. In fact, among our friends, they have the strongest bond.”

That information didn’t help calm him at all. A couple of minutes of them interacting makes KĀI feel annoyed. He’s upset but he wants Kyungsoo to do things for him too. He wants Kyungsoo close to him, only him. His heartbeat quickens and his temperature raises. It seems like Yixing can feel it through his power.

“Um.. KĀI?” Yixing calls. KĀI is pouting and his fist releasing the thin blanket he’s clenching, “What’s wrong?” Yixing asks softly only for KĀI to hear.

“I think I’m a little bit sad and a little bit angry. Can’t Kyungsoo take care of me instead of that guy?” He said truthfully and Yixing snorts, he straightens his back and yells out with a laugh,

“Yah, Kyungsoo! Your lover boy is starting to get jealous, stop babying Jongin too much and come here”

KĀI can see Kyungsoo’s ear turning pink, his cheeks turn flaming red, and his eyes go unbelievably wide. He didn’t miss the way Jongin’s jaw drops to the floor.

Kyungsoo walks quickly to KĀI’s bed, not brave enough to look at the green-haired boy in the eyes. Yixing is fixing his back now and Kyungsoo stood beside him, fumbling the cotton balls and antiseptic in hands.

“H-hyung.. I’m thirsty..” KĀI said with a soft whine.

Kyungsoo drops everything he’s holding to the floor While Yixing howls in laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jealous Kai is a cutie hehehee How do you guys feel about this chapter? I'm working on the next chapter as well, please stay tune~ Don't forget to drop kudos if you enjoy reading this fic :) 
> 
> Thanks guys!


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

_"This sound is my favorite tune.."_

**PRESENT DAY – EARTH / HEADQUARTERS**

It’s nighttime now in the Headquarters. After a few more hours of rest, the two teleporters were properly healed and they are deemed strong enough to leave the medic room. Yixing was gone to sleep like a baby in his room after healing so many people today, he needs to recover his energy. Sehun is on the monitor room, waiting for any reports from Jongdae, Baekhyun, Minseok while others opt for rest. After all the chaos that happened today, a good night's sleep is all they need. After a quick dinner and washing up, Kyungsoo brought KĀI to his room to rest.

“So, this is my room..” Kyungsoo said in a hushed tone.

“whoa.. all of this to yourself?” KĀI said with amusement as he walks inside the room.

It’s nothing much, really. It’s like a studio-sized apartment, with a black and grey minimalistic interior. Unlike the rest of the building, the EXO’s bedroom is designed like normal earth homes. There are only a bed, a small coffee table, and a closet. There’s also a small window near the closet, so they don’t have to use the lights during the day. It’s not lavish but it’s comfortable.

“In my base, we have to share a room with someone. If you’re lucky, you get to share it only with one person. We have beds too, but usually, it’s stacked to one and another. This is more spacious. It’s nice.” KĀI said enthusiastically as he plops to the bed.

“Glad you like it. You can go to sleep; I’m getting the sleeping bag.” Kyungsoo said in relief. KĀI is too focused on testing the fluffiness of the pillows, he doesn’t seem to listen to what Kyungsoo was saying.

The smaller male comes back with the sleeping bag and arranges it on the floor, next to the bed. He goes back to get an extra blanket from the storage room, and when he arrives back he almost yells when he sees KĀI roaming around his room, shirtless.

Right, the model-like guy prefers to sleep without clothes on. Kyungsoo learned about this back when they slept together in the jet. The tanned skinned boy said his body turns warmer when he sleeps and wearing shirts only annoys him. Kyungsoo tries to not be affected by it and proceed to drop the blankets to his make-shift bed.

KĀI is looking at a framed picture that was hanged on the wall. It’s a picture of Kyungsoo and the 8 members when they play on the beach of Fiji after they completed a mission. That’s the only picture Kyungsoo hangs in his room.

“They all look like my friends..” KĀI said softly, thumb scratching his sides. 

“Those people are your friends too now,” Kyungsoo said, and KĀI eyes widen in confusion, “Well, soon. You’ve only met Yixing, Jongin, and Chanyeol for now, I’ll let you meet the others tomorrow..” Kyungsoo said as he finishes setting up his bed. He sits on the floor, covering his legs with the blanket.

KĀI stands there watching him, looking even more confused, “Why are you sleeping on the floor?” He asks.

“Uh.. because you’re injured and you’re sleeping on the bed?” Kyungsoo saying matter-of-factly.

“I’m perfectly fine now and the bed can fit both of us!” KĀI raises his voice, pointing at the bed.

Kyungsoo tries to ignore him. Even though the offer is tempting, he has to stay professional, and not be reckless. He hasn’t got to explain KĀI more parts of his story, and if the members know that they share a bed, Kyungsoo wouldn’t know how to act.

So with a heavy heart, he lays his head on his pillow, “Good Night, KĀI.”

He can hear KĀI stomps his way to his side and he sits down next to Kyungsoo’s lying figure.

“Hyung…” he whines.

Kyungsoo got goosebumps all over his body. Ever since KĀI learns about the term, he’s been using it to get whatever he wants from Kyungsoo. Why is this affecting him so much? It sounds so good coming out from KĀI

“Hyung, come to the bed with me.. Please..” KĀI warm breath tickles his neck. Kyungsoo's eyes are still shut close. His heart beats so loud he hopes the other couldn’t hear it.

Kyungsoo thought the other was giving up because he gives zero response. But he thought wrong because the next thing he knew the blanket was removed and another warm body cling to his side. KĀI rests his head on Kyungsoo’s chest and wraps his hand around the smaller’s waist. Kyungsoo’s heart rate beats twice as fast as before.

“You owe me a hug and a kiss after lying to me.” KĀI’s voice muffled because his cheeks were squished to Kyungsoo’s clothed chest.

Kyungsoo leans forward to drop a kiss on top of the other’s head, then wrap his arm around him, “I’m sorry..”

Kyungsoo then proceeds in telling KĀI about himself. How he was rescued and trained to become an EXO member, how he grew up, and of course a little story about his crush for Jongin. KĀI was tense the whole time, but after reassuring him with kisses and more hugs, the taller guy finally understands Kyungsoo’s feeling. Saying that it was similar to how he feels about D.Ø. then it progresses to something new and different when he learns more about Kyungsoo. 

After that, he also tells him about the quarrel between EXO and The Red Force. He carefully tells KĀI about the chaos that has been happening for a couple of years now and when he asks KĀI if he knew anything about this, he shakes his head vigorously. Kyungsoo pats his head telling the latter that he believes him. Kyungsoo told him that his job is to protect the earth, and all these Red Force agenda is not helping the process at all.

“So you actually came to capture me?” KĀI said with a hushed voice.

“Yes, initially. But remember when you cried and hug me when we met? Yeah, that got me confused. So I choose to listen to your reasons first, and tried to bring you to my base so I can learn more about you” Kyungsoo carefully chooses his words. He doesn't want KĀI to feel cornered.

KĀI goes silent. Kyungsoo can see the gears moving inside his head, and the smaller guy feels more and more anxious.

“..Will you hurt me?” KĀI sound so small. Eyes blinking slowly.

“No! Of course not.. As I told you, at first we see you as a threat because you were sent by the Red Force. But since you do me no harm, none of us has a reason to hurt you”

KĀI nods again. Before he opens his mouth and makes Kyungsoo go panic

“So you won't hurt _my friends_ if you caught them, right?”

Kyungsoo takes a deep breath.

“Don’t worry, let’s go to sleep. It’s getting late,” he said, changing the subject.

But KĀI pulls away from Kyungsoo’s hold and push his face closer to Kyungsoo’s

“Promise me?” his eyes are sharp and hopeful.

Kyungsoo nods weakly, feeling bad after making a promise he’s not sure can keep. KĀI leans forward and gives Kyungsoo a quick peck on his lips “Sealed.” He said with a smile. Even after telling his part of the story, Kyungsoo never felt more guilty. He really can't let KĀI go downstairs to The Cube Room.

They both talk a bit more about trivial stuff after that, like what Kyungsoo would be doing right now if he wasn’t in EXO. Kyungsoo has always wanted to become a singer, he doesn’t have to be galaxy-wide famous. Singing at a local earth bar would be more than enough. And after Kyungsoo explains what hopes and aspirations are, KĀI shares that he wants to become a dancer if someday he can live on earth. _A happy dancer_.

Starting to lose himself to sleep, Kyungsoo yelps as he suddenly felt his body floating from the ground. KĀI picked him up, bridal style, and brings him to the bed as if he weighs nothing. As Kyungsoo’s back hits the soft material, KĀI’s sturdy body hovers above him. The taller snuggles to Kyungsoo’s embrace, sharing more warmth.

“I want to dance to the beat of your heart,” the taller said sleepily. He taps Kyungsoo's chest gently with his large palms, following the steady beat of Kyungsoo's pulse.

"This.. This sound is my favorite tune.. “ KĀI continued softly.

Kyungsoo chuckles lowly, eyes heavy. He can feel the other smiles on his chest, before both of them drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a short update!! I have this scene played out inside my head and I couldn't wait to get it out!
> 
> How's your week so far? I hope this chapter can bring you a little bit of warmth..
> 
> Thank you for those who still put their time to read this fic.. Seeing your comments really made my day!  
> and for new readers, if you enjoy reading it so far, please drop your comments and kudos belooow <3
> 
> I'm also available on twitter. If you wanna drop by to say hi, hit me up @amorkaisoo ! 
> 
> Have a good day folks!


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

_“How can I trust you?”_

_“You don’t have to."_

**PRESENT DAY – EARTH / HEADQUARTERS**

KĀI wakes up to Kyungsoo’s soft snore. The sun peaks inside the room. It’s still early in the morning but he’s all recharged after a few hours of sleep. He thought maybe because he was already getting enough of it when Yixing was healing him.

He sits up to the edge of the bed, admiring the sleeping figure beside him. Wishing this could be his everyday morning view. Puffy cheeks, long straight lashes, slightly parted full lips. Skin glowing, soft like clouds before the sunset. Eyebrows are as dark as the midnight crow. _Beautiful_.

KĀI look over the other’s face, spending another minute trying to store this perfect beauty inside his head. He smiles. He had a good night's sleep and his stomach demands food now. He puts on a shirt and goes out of Kyungsoo’s bedroom.

He actually has no clue where he’s going to find food, but he knows the humans must have store it somewhere somehow. He goes pass through all the similar doors next to Kyungsoo’s room, thinking it’s probably the other members’ bedroom. He got to the transparent elevator that he remembers getting into last night. He presses the button and got inside. There’s a couple of silver buttons coded by numbers and alphabets. Starting from the top, he recognizes the number 3, which is the floor he is in now. Going down to 2, 1, HQ, and CR.

Thinking humans usually grow and store everything on the lowest grounds, he presses CR.

Sound of the elevator’s machines are whirling, KĀI can feel the gravity pulls him down. When the door opens, he was greeted by a long aisle of the bright blue room. No windows, no sun. It’s bright from the white lights attached from the ceiling that bounces to the blue tiles.

There’s a dark blue door on his right, and a huge metallic door at the end of the aisle. He heard muffled a voice coming out of the bigger door, so KĀI walks towards it with curiosity. _Maybe the other members have started eating?_

The aisle feels so hostile and cold compared to Kyungsoo’s room. He wishes the humans have warm foods or chicken stored inside. He gets closer to the door; each step produces an echo. As he reached the big entrance, there’s a panel near the handle. A small holographic screen that beams up when KĀI taps it.

 _“You’re entering C-R. Please scan your fingerprints for authorization.”_ The machine said.

The green-haired boy didn’t even think twice before pressing his thumb to the scanner.

 _“Good Morning, **Jongin**. Don’t forget to stay safe. EXO, We Are One.” _The machine said before the sound of the door getting unlocked. He was surprised, so every part of his body actually matches with Jongin’s? He didn’t think about it for long though, there’s another more important matter right now: the prospect of getting warm food. KĀI holds on the handle and pushes through, but just before he gets to enter the room he hears someone half-yells behind him:

“Hey! KĀI, right? Are you going somewhere?” a tall man stepping out of the other room, approaching quickly towards him. He looks wary and cold. This guy must be SĒHÜN’s duplicate because they look exactly the same. Except this guy’s skin doesn’t have any gashes or scars.

“uh, yeah I want food. Where do you store food?” KĀI said nonchalantly.

“Wow, they really didn’t program you to have any basic politeness, huh? Anyways, this isn’t where the food is. It’s on the 1st floor. Come on, I’ll take you to the kitchen. I’m Sehun by the way.” The dark-haired guy said. KĀI nods in response, letting go of the metallic handle as he follows Sehun’s step.

“And uh.. I would suggest you not to go to this floor. The staff works here, you don’t want to bug them or anything.. since you’re a guest.” Sehun explains and KĀI just nods. He doesn’t want Kyungsoo’s friend to dislike him.

They ride on the elevator was sort of uncomfortable. Neither one of them initiates any conversation. KĀI wasn’t hoping the other would talk to him or anything, but it feels odd compared to the interaction he had with Yixing and Kyungsoo. Thankfully, the ride wasn’t that long and when the doors open, he was greeted by a huge circular dining table and lounging area. There was also a training room next to the kitchen, separated by a big window. KĀI slow down his step when he sees hurdles, punching bags, wall climbing areas, and other unfamiliar equipment set up in the big grey-walled room. It reminds him of his base.

“Yah” Sehun called out, and KĀI moves forward to catch the other’s step.

He sits on one of the 9 chairs on the circular dining table, and Sehun brings pre-heated package food for both of them and sits a couple of chairs from him.

“Kyungsoo hyung and Chanyeol hyung usually cook for us, but since they’re exhausted. We gotta settle with this microwavable mashed potatoes, meat and gravy.” Sehun said moving the food towards KĀI. The pale guy didn’t even glance at KĀI’s direction. Like he’s unbothered. No, more like he’s being cautious.

He can’t blame him though. After what Kyungsoo told him last night, KĀI understood why the EXO member wanted to stay in a safe distance from him. They can’t fully trust someone that came from their opponent’s base. KĀI wanted to show him that he can be good and he can be a friend. He promised Kyungsoo he’ll be nice, so he’ll do his best to keep the promise.

“Th-Thank you.” He said as he pulled the food closer to him. The statement made Sehun look up to him. If he’s surprised, he’s good at not showing it too much.

They eat in silence and only interact again when Sehun pushes a water bottle. He can feel Sehun staring at him whenever he’s looking down. Starting to feel uncomfortable, KĀI look up to Sehun and drops his spoon and fork carefully.

“Kyungsoo told me about the thing with the Red Force. I just want to let you know that I come without any intention to hurt him” he said calmly.

“So you _do_ have the intention to hurt _everyone else_?” Sehun cocks an eyebrow. Folding his arms in front of his chest.

“I said, I didn’t know jack shit about your problem with Red Force, and I still don’t. I like him enough to not hurt him. and If he likes you enough, then I won’t hurt you too.” He said sternly. Being nice is so hard. KĀI could just launch and teleports behind Sehun to choke him, but that wouldn’t be very kind.

“How can I trust you?” the pale-skinned guy asked.

“You don’t have to. I’m not forcing you to” KĀI stand up. Not wanting to continue this conversation. “Thank you for the food. I’m going to see Kyungsoo.”

“Just because you’re not cuffed in a cage doesn’t mean you’re free to roam around. I’m keeping an eye on you, KĀI,” Sehun said with a loud tone. KĀI turn around to face Sehun. I _s he being serious?_

“What? **Monsters** didn’t know that they’re **beasts** until someone tells them, you know.”

The words ring loud inside KĀI’s ears. His heart grows heavy. _Monsters?_ KĀI closes his eyes. He tries to recall the memories of Kyungsoo comforting him. His fists are curled up, face goes warmer and warmer. He takes a deep breath and exhales.

“For a creature that proclaims to be the hero of the galaxy, you sure do have a cruel mouth,” KĀI said, eyes piercing cold. “Humans like you scares me the most.” He gives a snarky pity look at Sehun, before he turns his back and walks away. Leaving Sehun scoffing in disbelief.

His long legs bring him back to the elevator. He taps impatiently on the button and huffs in disbelief. That guy is an _asshole_. The elevator beams up and the door slides open, showing a surprised figure inside. It’s the duplicate of Suho, the water bender.

Dressed in all black, the guy steps out and gives him a small bow.

“Have you had breakfast?” The guy asks. KĀI respond to him with a nod.

“Is Kyungsoo still in the kitchen?” “No, he was sleeping. I had breakfast with Sehun.”

The smaller guy responds with a soft ‘ _ah so you met each other already’_ and after an awkward handshake, the taller learns that the guy is a leader and his name is Junmyeon. Elevator long forgotten, KĀI stayed for another minute explaining to Junmyeon about his little argument with Sehun earlier.

“hmm.. that does sound like something Sehun would say. He doesn’t trust people easily, so give him some time maybe both of you will warm up with each other.” Junmyeon said with a reassuring smile, trying to comfort him. It is unnecessary but appreciated.

Junmyeon told him not to wander around alone, because he might get lost. They part ways after KĀI got inside the elevator and presses number 3. The elevator closes and KĀI wonders to himself. Junmyeon was not so bad. Cautious, but polite. He shrugs, trying not to care much. All he wants right now is to cuddle Kyungsoo back to sleep.

\--

As Junmyeon walks inside the kitchen, he can see dirty plates on the table and an angry Sehun hitting a punch bag right across the room. He brings the plate to the sink and walks himself towards the training room.

“Your tummy will get upset if you exercise after a meal, Hunnie.” The leader said walking closer to the other man.

“I’m already upset.” Sehun said, pouting while throwing jabs.

Junmyeon carefully pulls Sehun’s moving arms to stop him from moving, dragging the slim figure to face him.

“Hunnie.. Talk to me..” Junmyeon said in a voice he only uses when it’s only them in the room.

“Am I evil, hyung? Is it wrong not to trust people easily? I can’t be like you or Yixing hyung you know... Not everyone can be nice 24/7, not everyone was born an angel.” Sehun said trying to defend himself.

Junmyeon listens to the other’s rant. Once in awhile he’d pet on Sehun’s head or rub his arms to calm the younger. They’re always like this whenever Sehun’s angry. When the taller finally relaxes, Junmyeon finally gives him his piece of mind.

“We can’t always be heroes in someone’s life. Sometimes we’re the villain, hunnie. Whether we like it or not.. What you can do though, is to assess and learn from what happened.” The leader speaks. “I know you were trying to protect yourself. And it’s okay. I met the kid earlier, and he wasn’t so bad to be honest. Let’s give him a chance to show his true colors and not hurt ourselves in the process, alright?” Junmyeon finishes his sentence while rubbing Sehun’s red knuckles.

The younger nods and drapes himself to Junmyeon’s smaller figure.

“I’m scared they would hurt us, hyung” the younger whispers.

“I won’t let that happen. Not to you, not to me, not to any of us.” The leader promised, wrapping the younger in his embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry for the late update :( been occupied with a lot of work lately..
> 
> But did you enjoy this chapter? I hope you do! we're getting closer to the end.. so please bear with me, and let me know what you think! <3


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

_“You can miss someone?”_

_“Yeah.. suffered from it once”_

**PRESENT DAY – EARTH / HEADQUARTERS**

It’s been a couple of days since KĀI stays in the EXO’s base. He was told that he can use the entertainment room, the training room, and can go around the facilities as long as he’s not alone. He has helped Yixing with his research too, giving them samples of his blood and participating in some tests. Kyungsoo said that maybe by understanding his species, they can help KĀI to live on earth better. So KĀI was happy with the prospect of living together with Kyungsoo for a long time.

He just got back from the entertainment room, wanting to go back to Kyungsoo’s room. The aisle was empty and silent when suddenly he hears the voice of shattering glasses. He turns his head to the source of the sound and one of the doors was slightly open. Curiosity brings his feet to the front of the room.

He peaks in, slowly pushing the door wider. He saw Chanyeol’s back facing him, kneeling down to the floor picking up shards of broken glass.

He steps closer, the taller male seems to not notice his presence. KĀI opens his mouth to speak

“what happ-“

“AAAAH!!” the taller man yelps and puts his palm on where his heart is, “Could you at least, _knock_ on the door?!”

KĀI shrugs his shoulder, “Why should I? The door was unlocked.”

Chanyeol looks like he wanted to argue more, but he sighs instead. “I was reorganizing my stuff when suddenly this thing falls down from the wall. I wasn’t even touching it..” the taller says and brings his focus back to the shattered glasses. It’s a framed picture, smaller than the one Kyungsoo hang on his wall. But what caught KĀI’s attention was that picture is not a group picture. It’s a picture of Chanyeol and BĀËKHYÜN’s duplicate, arms on each other’s shoulder, smiling cheeks smushed up together.

“I’ve never seen him smile like that..” He mumbles to himself, but the taller heard him. The fire bender turns his head to look at KĀI demanding more explanation.

“His duplicate,” finger pointing at a picture of Baekhyun, “never smiles. He’s the best fighter we have though..”

“Was my.. Was my duplicate close to him?” Chanyeol asks.

“I’m not sure.. Because you see, your duplicate is super competitive and his duplicate is too-“

“Stubborn?” the taller finishes the sentence with a small smile.

KĀI nods he observes the way the taller picks up the picture and looks at it with an expression that starting to look familiar, “You miss him.” he said.

“…so much.” The other respond.

He knows you can’t do much when you miss someone, but remembering how Kyungsoo would comfort him whenever he’s upset, he thinks he should do something to Chanyeol. Hugging him doesn’t feel….. right. So he settles with something less. He puts a hand on Chanyeol’s shoulder and awkwardly taps it. Hoping it soothes the pain.

KĀI kneels down and start collecting the pieces. Ignoring how the taller looks at him with a weird expression.

“Thanks,” he chuckles. “never knew a duplicate like you would have sympathy.” The fire bender said with a light tone.

“I don’t know about sympathy. But I know longing sucks.” He replies.

“You can miss someone?” Chanyeol asks in disbelief. KĀI nods.

“Yeah.. suffered from it once” the statement earns a light laugh from the taller.

After they clean the broken glasses, KĀI sat on the floor looking out of the window. The room has a better view than Kyungsoo’s, he can see the blue sky and the base’s big field from here.

“Where is he?” he asks.

“Baekhyun?” Chanyeol hesitates before he continues, “He’s looking for your friends.”

KĀI hums in response. Chanyeol places the frameless photo on the coffee table, making sure the picture is smooth and undamaged. The green-haired boy observes in silence, he didn’t miss the taller’s bittersweet smile before busying himself back into making his bed. Perhaps, Chanyeol’s feeling towards Baekhyun is similar to his feeling towards Kyungsoo. Finding the taller was less-agitated towards him, he lets himself asking curious questions.

“Chanyeol..” KĀI calls the taller, “Does Baekhyun makes you feel happy?”

Chanyeol nods, not bothered to throw the other guy a glance.

“Do you want to be with Baekhyun for a long time?” this time the guy looks at him weirdly. “of course.” He replies.

“Does Baekhyun feels the same way towards you?” the question makes Chanyeol sit on his freshly made bed, facing KĀI. “Well.. We’re boyfriends. He better feels the same way or things will be _super_ awkward”

KĀI tilts his head “Boyfriends?”

“yeah humans have this... agreement, where if two people like each other and didn’t want anyone else except their partner. They would show trust and would promise to take care of each other as boyfriends. It’s like.. friends, but with more perks, I guess.”

“..like kisses, hugs and waking up together?” KĀI ask with wide eyes, and Chanyeol nods slowly “I guess those are some of it..”

And the tanned-boy lips quirk up into a smile as he shyly looks away to the window.

Chanyeol looked equally confused and disgusted “wh- why are you smiling like that?”

“um.. Kyungsoo.. is my boyfriend..” pink tint decorates KĀI’s cheeks. Chanyeol gawks at the statement. It almost made his eyes roll out of its sockets.

“What the fu- He—you??” Chanyeol stutters trying to find the best way to articulate his confusion. “does he _knows_ that you think that he’s your boyfriend??” Chanyeol has hundreds of questions going through inside his head, but he figures maybe he needs to make sure these two rascals will communicate after this. KĀI put a finger in his lips, the gears in his head works twice as hard.

“How do you tell your boyfriend that he’s your boyfriend?” he asks with wide eyes.

Chanyeol pinches the bridge of his nose and lets out a deep sigh, “You don’t _assume_. You ask for their consent to be your boyfriend first. And if he likes you enough, he’ll say yes.”

“and then he’s mine forever?” his tone was hopeful.

“You can’t _own_ humans, KĀI. But yeah, metaphorically both of you will be exclusive to each other. But again you gotta think this thro- HEY! COMEBACK HERE” Chanyeol yells out his last sentence because before he knows it KĀI dashes out of his room.

He needs to find Kyungsoo.

He needs to tell Kyungsoo that he likes him. He wants Kyungsoo to know that he makes him happy and he wants to be his special friend.

KĀI run through the long hallway with a smile on his face and a heart that beats like crazy. He got in front of the earth benders door, carefully opening the door (because Kyungsoo prefers silence over ruckus, and he wants to be good for Kyungsoo).

He was smiling with excitement, but the smile withers when he hears whispers.

“But Junmyeon said he can’t meet _the others_ , hyung.. It’s too dangerous” Kyungsoo said

“All I’m saying is you can’t keep the truth away from him forever.. He’d might freak out when he founds out by himself..” the voice sounded like it’s Yixing’s.

_Is he… talking about my friends?_ KĀI thinks to himself.

The healer continues, “Look, as much as I like the guy. He’s still a clone from the Red Force. But he deserves to know the truth, Soo. He’s not like us and you _know_ it.”

Jongin can feel his chest tightens. _A clone from the red force_. Of course.

He’s not like them. He’s different. _He’s an enemy_. Why would he think Kyungsoo would look at him differently?

“I’m not sure hyung.. I think I’m gonna keep him away from the Cube Room for now” he hears Kyungsoo speaks. Walking towards the door that separates them. When the Kyungsoo opens it, his face drops into a shock.

KĀI eyes are bawled with tears. His vision blurs, and when he blinks a drop of tear rolls down his cheeks. He’s in pain.

“Why,” KĀI said, face stoic but tears still flowing, “Why do you hurt me like this?”

“KĀI.. I—“ Kyungsoo mouth gapes, and KĀI disappears.

_The Cube Room. C-R._ KĀI thought about what Kyungsoo said and teleports to the underground hallway he visited a couple of days ago. Maybe there’s where his friends are, maybe they’ve been there all this time.

 _“You’re entering C-R. Please scan your fingerprints for authorization.”_ His heart beats loud on his chest, and when the door clicks unlocked, he yanks the door open and barges in.

He walks through the large room. Passing by giant transparent cubes. Some of them are occupied by space creatures, some of them are empty. He quickens his pace to the middle of the room, and his jaw dropped to the floor. His blood rushing inside his body. _His friends are here_. Looking weak, injured, and powerless inside separate cubes.

SÜHØ was sitting with his back leaning to the glass, SĒHÜN’s head rests on his knees, CHĀNYËØL picking on the edges as if it will help him escape, and CHĒN… With bandaid across his chest, sleeping in the cramped cube.

“KĀI…?” he heard SÜHO’s voice calling him. He turns around and walks closer to the guy in the red suit. He can see SĒHÜN and CHĀNYËØL perks up at the mention of his name.

“How did you find us??” SĒHÜN ‘s deep voice muffled by the cube.

KĀI was speechless. He didn’t know how to explain it. He stayed silent as his eyes roam around the room.

“Look at his clothes..” CHĀNYËØL weakly said, “He dresses just like them. He’s betraying us!”

“NO!” KĀI yells out immediately.

“Then. Fucking. Explain, Traitor.” The fire bender bangs his clenched fist to the glass, but KĀI doesn’t cower.

“If you want to get out, you better trust me, dickhead.” He looks up to CHĀNYËØL. He grits his teeth, eyes turning red.

He looks to CHĒN who is now awake, the other stares at him with a knowing look. Then casts his eyes down to the floor.

\---

When KĀI disappears from his sight, Kyungsoo ran as fast as he can with Yixing. Yixing presses a button on his wrist, and suddenly the alarm in the building goes off, sending a signal that an intruder is in the building. 

_“CODE 10. CODE 10. We will be locking down in 30… 29… 28..”_

Kyungsoo thinks that there’s no way KĀI know about the Cube Room, but his guts say otherwise. He gets in the elevator and presses CR. Through the transparent glass, he can see the other members going in and out of different rooms looking alert.

When Kyungsoo reaches the CR door, he scans his fingerprints and barges inside. His heart drops to the floor. The X-EXO cubes are empty. Kyungsoo feels like he’s about to explode from guilt.. anger.. sadness.. It was never his intention to hurt KĀI.

He found his way back to the HQ lobby where he found his members gathering,

“The Cube Room is empty..” he reports.

“I knew that clone must be a fucking mole!” Sehun spats out, “No offense, hyung. You could’ve been more careful” Sehun said towards Kyungsoo.

“Offense taken.” Kyungsoo said with a clenched jaw.

Chanyeol moves to the HQ’s monitor, looking for the grand map and CCTVs

“We could split and start searching again. We’re in lockdown, so it’s possible that they’re stuck inside on of the rooms.” The tall guy said, Yixing moves beside him and starts tapping on each room’s monitor.

Junmyeon looks out to the window and sees a blinking light from the sky. Icy blue. He proceeds to make orders.

“Minseok’s coming, prepare for a landing. Keep the building on lockdown but open the front gate. Jongin go get a Cube!” The guy nods then teleport.

Everything happens so fast Kyungsoo can’t even think of anything. He decides to wait near the entrance with Junmyeon. The leader taps a button beside them, and a secret closet opens. Immediately, they wear their gears and armor. They have superpowers but they’re not bulletproof.

“I’m sorry, hyung..” Kyungsoo said in a whisper. Junmyeon nods and taps the younger’s shoulder.

When the jet lands on the ground, the entrance opens. Kyungsoo, Junmyeon, and Sehun walk towards it at a quick pace. The jet opens up and Minseok got out of it, walking towards them slowly.

But just before they meet each other in the middle, light beam attacks were sent to them from the sky, piercing the ground near them. They look up and Baekhyun’s Jet continues attacking them from up above.

“The fuck is happening?!” Sehun yells as he pushes Kyungsoo and Junmyeon away from the site with his wind.

“WE NEED BACKUP! WE NEED BAC-“ Junmyeon was screaming to his wrist before he was cut off by an ice blade that was sent to him. He looks forward, and there it is Minseok’s clone sending cold daggers at him. Junmyeon attacks back and sends in a blob of water, but it was immediately frozen by his opponent and then kicked back to him. Kyungsoo stomps the ground and makes a shield to protect Junmyeon. Yixing, Chanyeol, and Kai join the chaos. They were countering the attacks from Baekhyun’s jet, which by now they believe was controlled by a clone as well.

Kyungsoo zones out when he sees KĀI appears at the back of Minseok’s jet. Teleporting his injured friends one by one. And Kyungsoo just stood there, feeling like his world is crumbling down. _Is this it? Is he gonna leave him?_

Their eyes met. Kyungsoo feels an immense amount of pain.. disappointment.. hurt.. and mostly guilt.

_“..Will you hurt me?”_

_“Will you hurt my friends if you caught them?”_

_“Promise me?”_

He should’ve explained to him the truth. Things would’ve gone better than this. Even from far away, he can see the tears pooling in KĀI’s eyes. It breaks his heart. He wants to run and hug him right away.

“KYUNGSOO HYUNG!” he heard Sehun called him, and thanks to his reflexes he managed to block an attack with his power. But when he looked back, KĀI was gone and the jet’s engine starts.

And before they know it, the Jet took off and the EXOs were left in the ground. Angry and confused.

They need to find ways to save their possibly abducted members. And Kyungsoo, has a lot of things to fix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think will happened next? :) bookmark this fic to stay updated, and throw in some comments and kudos if you enjoyed reading it so far! 
> 
> I've been receiving lots of love from twitter too, and I can't thank you guys enough for the sweet words :')
> 
> I'm planning to join a zine for Kai's upcoming solo, so you can also read my other fic from my page, or you can follow me on twitter for more updates! <3 (twt : @Amorkaisoo)
> 
> Once again, thank you for reading this fic and being patient with me.. Hope you have a lovely day!


	18. Chapter 18

_CHAPTER 18_

_"Eye for an eye"_

**MID-AIR / 7 HOURS TO X-EXO BASE**

Ever since they took off from the EXO’s base, the air inside the jet is tense. XIÜMIN and CHËN are controlling the panels, trying to fly them back to their base safely. BĀEKHÜN is flying alone in a separate jet. SĒHÜN and SŪHØ sit on the floor near the windshield, no words came out of their mouth as they watch CHĀNYĒØL and KĀI is sending death glares to each other. KĀI sit with his legs spread and elbows resting on his knees. The fire-bender is juggling small firebolts on one hand, as the other resting on the armrest.

“I’ve been thinking about it,” the tall man finally said, getting attention from everyone in the flying vehicle “I wonder what they promised you, for you to betray us like this..” he continues nonchalantly.

“I fucking told you I’m not a traitor” KĀI groans tiredly.

“Do you think we’re stupid?” SËHŪN cuts off “Do you actually think we’re dumb enough to not notice?”

KĀI eyebrows scrunches up, looking at SĒHÜN confusedly.

“The look you gave to D.Ø’s duplicate,” SÜHØ jumps in the conversation “It’s.. different. I can’t put it in words.” He said with a sigh, seems too tired to drag the conversation longer.

XIÜMIN and CHĒN look at each other for a second, as if they collectively understand something, but then they busy themselves again with the navigation, ignoring the others cornering KĀI.

CHĀNYĒOL shifts his body forward, the bright flame in his palm reflects on his skin.

“Did they promise to make you a human, KĀI?” he scorns, “Did they promise to treat you as equal?” he continues.

KĀI clenches his fist. Holding in his boiling anger.

“Or, Did you agree because they promise to _keep you as their pet_?” CHĀNYËØL scoffs.

KĀI launches from his seat and throws a hard punch to the other’s face. CHĀNYËOL dodges it with a mocking laugh, knowing he hits the other’s nerve.

The fire bender locks the other’s neck with his hot palms, burning the skin on KĀI’s neck. The later teleports to the taller’s behind and kicks on the back of his knees. Sending the fire bender to the ground. CHĀNYËØL flips his body and fights back. They fight in the small space like they’re trying to kill each other, ignoring the restless sighs the other members are sending them.

It’s always been like this whenever they have an argument. They’d playfully fight each other until they’re black and blue, and no one would step in to stop them. They simply don’t care. But their previous ‘squabble’ is only meant to show strength and dominance, not to kill. So when the other members sense that these two aren’t stopping their fight anytime soon, they start to feel uneasy. They don’t want another fight like in The Trial.

KĀI blocks and attacks. _I’m not a fucking pet._ He thinks to himself. _Kyungsoo tells me I’m special._ He reassures himself as he punches angrily at Chanyeol’s torso.

“Yah, Stop it” he heard someone said, but he ignores it.

 _Kyungsoo treats me as equals._ Another kick to CHĀNYËØL’s face. _Kyungsoo cares for me._ His eyes are getting teary. _He truly cares for me, right?_

“STOP IT!!” the loud voice cuts their action. KĀI’s hand chocking on the taller to the wall, as CHĀNYËØL’s firebolt is dangerously close to the other’s face.

It was XIÜMIN’s voice.

“Don’t waste your energy on stupid fights. We might need it later for a bigger battle.” He said gravely. Everyone grows alarmed.

\--

“..so with that, I conclude that Baekhyun, Minseok, and Jongdae are being held hostage,” Lay said, leaving the digital interface of his previous reports open for the others to study.

They’re currently on their way to follow Minseok’s jet that was hijacked by the clones. Sehun hits the auto-pilot button before joining the crowd.

“Did the clone said something to you, hyung? Anything regarding their plan?” the taller asks Kyungsoo, which earns a sharp glare from the later.

“What? I’m Just asking. Who knows, He might’ve shared you something that we need, since you seemed to trust each other so much..” Sehun said. Junmyeon glances at him, with tired eyes. Wishing Sehun to not press the matter anymore. The youngest shrugs and moves to the other side of the room, getting a bottle of water. Kyungsoo tries so hard not to make a scene, he doesn’t want to have beef with anyone anymore. So he ignores Sehun’s comment.

“We need to prepare for a fight. For all we know, they might be setting us up into a trap. So please stay aware. No more slip-ups.” He looks at Kyungsoo calmly, “Meeting dismissed.” Suho finishes.

Kyungsoo rests his body in the jet’s built-in bed. The stiff bed reminds him of the first time he spends the night with KĀI. Along with the memories, came a surge of guilt.

Kyungsoo realizes even more how fragile KĀI was when they first met, and how Kyungsoo was cruel enough to take advantage of it. The poor clone wants nothing but comfort and a friend, yet Kyungsoo used that weak point to make promises he knows he can’t keep. KĀI trusted him with all his heart, but Kyungsoo fails him. Why did he do that? He mentally blames himself. He covers his face in shame. _He’s a monster._

A tear starts to form in his eyes, but then a warm hand comes to tap him slowly in the shoulder.

“It’s okay. I’m sure you have your reasons.” Chanyeol said, trying to calm his friend down.

“I can’t imagine how painful it is for him, Yeol. For him to trust us like that.. Things could’ve been better if I was-“

“Things are meant to happen this way, Soo. As much as we hate reality, the universe works in a very mysterious way to keep everything in balance. Not everything is your fault.”

“He must be thinking I’m some kind of an evil swindler right now” Kyungsoo let out a long sigh.

“Well, are you?” Chanyeol asked. Kyungsoo looks at him confusedly, “Were you lying? Did you lie to him when you say you care? Did you fake your feelings? Because from the way he told me, he truly feels your sincerity..” Chanyeol finishes. Kyungsoo is still puzzled by the statement. So the fire-bender continues.

“You make him happy, Soo. You make him feel new things, and you don’t ridicule him. He wants to be with you for a long time because he felt safe. He even considered you as his boyfriend.” Chanyeol said with a bittersweet smile. Kyungsoo’s heart wrenches in pain. That boy’s mind is so simple and pure. Before Kyungsoo asks Chanyeol for more details, he sits up and sobers himself up. He needs to find a way to make things right. He needs to let KĀI know that he makes him happy too _._

\--

**_X’EXO PLANET / RED FORCE BASE_ **

The bruise-faced boys hop off the hijacked jet one by one. They immediately faced by the Red Force staff. They were scanned and disinfected before they come into the facility.

“Once the EXOs arrives, we have only a little time to prepare for the battle,” BÄEKHYŪN says coldly, joining then leading the crowd inside.

“I will report to the board about our progress. Use this time to clean up and re-charge.” He said before turning his back to the other members. “Remember, we are built to fight. No mercy, No fear. _We are the greatest. X-EXO: One Are We.”_ They chant the last part together. KĀI didn’t miss the way CHĒN and XIÜMIN missed a beat.

As they settle in their respective rooms, KĀI pulls CHĒN to his and XIÜMIN’s room and shuts the door close. The three of them huddled together secretively.

“You better tell me what keeps both of your heads pre-occupied all the time” KĀI whispers.

XIÜMIN looks a little nervous, while CHĒN keeps his face stoic. The ice-bender keeps glancing at the thunder-bender as if waiting for him to tell his piece first.

“I believe that those humans aren’t as harmful as the Red Force told us,” CHĒN said calmly.

KĀI raises his eyebrow, waiting for the other to continue,

“They might have provided me with medical assistance after I ambush their base.” His tone was composed as if he’s trying to keep his dignity intact.

“So they heal your nasty wounds because you’re dying even after you tried to attack them?” KĀI ask, clearing the case.

“Yes, you may phrase it that way.” KĀI shakes his head. _CHĒN and his pride._ “What about you? Do you believe so too?” he asks the other bender who’s head now cast down.

“Yeah.. They didn’t know that I’m not one of them, so they treat me as equal. I must say, they were actually not that bad. They care for the earth’s safety. They care for each other and not afraid to show it..” XIÜMIN looks at CHĒN and his cheeks turn pinkish. CHĒN was unfazed, but that look was already familiar to KĀI. The two-member proceed in telling their complete story, and how they feel about it.

“You interrogated us but you haven’t share any bits of your story. That is injustice.” CHĒN crosses his arms in front of his chest. And KĀI feel trapped. He thinks he should keep it as a secret, but he feels like he needs to form some sort of a backup plan. And that requires his colleagues to know the truth first.

“During this mission.. I.. I might have had a boyfriend” KĀI mumbles his answer. Both of his friends give him a confused look. KĀI groans in embarrassment and proceed to tell them the story about how he and Kyungsoo met, and how Kyungsoo was nice to him, and how Kyungsoo treats him like a very close friend, and how Kyungsoo hug and kiss him..

and KĀI would’ve laughed if the situation wasn’t dangerous, because the face CHĒN and XIÜMIN are making right now is _priceless._

“y-you’ve performed an act of trading saliva and creates a bond with a _human_?” CHĒN gasps as he looks at him with a mix of fascination and disgust. KĀI grimaced at the weird phrasing but nods anyway.

“But it must be really nice..” XIÜMIN said, and the other two snaps his head in surprise “..to allow yourself to feel things, I mean..” he awkwardly says, clearing the context of his words.

The room then grows silent. KĀI still have this lump in his chest, and he feels like he needs to let it out

“But when I see you guys in that cage, I feel hurt. Why do you think he keeps that fact away from me? Was he lying to me the whole time? Was it intentional? But why does everything else feels so real.” hands running gripping his green hair in desperation. He misses Kyungsoo’s fingers running through his scalp. He misses him so much.

XIÜMIN sits on the bed. Thinking a logical reason why.

“Maybe because it _is_ real,” he said “You should keep in mind that humans, they may work collectively, but they have different minds and different ways of thinking. So maybe, what he wants and the situation he was in wasn’t ideal. Hence, the sudden _betrayal_. Maybe everything clashes because their life is not programmed. They’re not like us.”

“No,” CHĒN cuts in “They’re just like us.” He said.

Then it dawned upon them that they’re also in a similar situation. Wanting a life that they can’t have, wishing for something that is not feasible.

Wanting to _protect_ , when they’re built to _fight_.

CHĒN sits down on their study desk, while KĀI plops beside XIÜMIN. The room feels gloomy.

\--

When the EXOs landed at the Red Force base, they were all geared up like they’re ready for war. They didn’t expect to walk out of their jet and be greeted by spacemen in white. The base design was sophisticated; it looks more like a fancy research building rather than an enemy’s headquarter.

The staff _welcomed_ them with unfamiliar scanning devices and space disinfectant. The EXOs were suspicious of the mist-like spray, but they have their gas masks on. They feel relieved when their wrist monitor beeps, informing them that the mist wasn’t poisonous. The 6 members of EXOs walk into the facility with cautions, it seems like the Red Force have already expected their visit.

The EXO’s walk in one line as they follow the staff, going through the maze-like facility. Every wall was painted white and grey with a low ceiling. You can look at each room through a glass window that the boys sure are bullet and power-proof. They can tell that the windows are transparent since every caged-space creatures and Red Force staff inside the occupied rooms ogles them as they walk. Kyungsoo ignores the stares and keeps walking forward, though sometimes he would look behind him to make sure his friends are doing alright.

They were brought to this area that looks like a parking space, with a huge steel gate in front of them. Then the staff leaves them without exchanging any words. When the staff disappeared from view, they huddled.

“As planned, after the distraction, Jongin and Yixing you move to find Baekhyun, Minseok, and Jongdae. They might need healing first. Kyungsoo, Sehun, Chanyeol, and I will stay to defend and attack. Have you memorized the path we took earlier?” The leader asked the teleporter. Jongin nods in reply.

“Once the two of you find them, I want everyone to go outside immediately and prepare for the jet. Focus on the plan and report immediately whenever something happened. Stay safe everyone,” Junmyeon says before he signals the others to gather their hands in the middle. “EXO, _We Are One_!”

The EXOs start to stand in their usual assemble, hands fisted and ready to activate their powers. For all they know, there could be a monster waiting for them on the other side.

“Hyung, if I don’t make it. Tell Junmyeon hyung I love him.” Sehun said to Kyungsoo who’s standing on his left.

“You’ve watched too many sappy films. Stop being dramatic, Sehun.” Kyungsoo said and Sehun cracks into giggles.

“I’m sorry, hyung.” Sehun said mid-laugh, Kyungsoo chuckles. “No, seriously.. I’m sorry for being an asshole..” the younger said with sincerity. Kyungsoo nods. They tap each other’s shoulders and focus back on their stances.

The gate finally opens up, and there they see a huge empty dome-like stadium. With galaxy ceilings. As they walk to the middle of the ground, Kyungsoo rakes his memory. He is sure that KĀI have mentioned something about this place.. when he finally remembers, he gets goosebumps all over his body.

This is the arena for The Trials. _The place where his clone died._

“They’re expecting us to fight,” Kyungsoo said breathlessly, and Junmyeon looks at him confused “They’re expecting us to fight for our _lives_ ”

Just before the EXOs have the chance to question Kyungsoo. The light dims and the galaxy ceiling starts to glow. Not long after that, a deep voice echoes around the arena.

_“Greetings to you all. Welcome to The Red Force Base. We are very delighted to have you, impeccable fighters, to finally gather in our arena.”_ Drone-like monitors float around them, showing their faces on screen. It feels like they’re on a bad wrestling TV program.

“ _For years, you have proven your ability to fight in different circumstances that we’ve created. Which you should consider as a blessing from the Red Force because we give you the ability to improve and to grow. We’ve trained you, **EXO** , to be better.” _At that Junmyeon scoffs, Red Force’s arrogance and manipulation humor him. 

_“The Red Force is very generous, that today we will give you the chance to fight beyond your limits..”_ Suddenly, a spotlight projected to the other side of the arena, where 7 X-EXO members walk in.

_“.. and a chance to redeem your incompetence.”_ Another spotlight projects to the middle of the arena. The ground parts open and three small stages float up to the sky. Each has unconscious Baekhyun, Minseok, and Jongdae standing inside a translucent capsule. All the EXO members gasps.

_“Since today we have humans as the guest, we will play by the human’s rule: **Eye for an eye**. For each soul that is eliminated on this ground, we will release one captive.” _At that, the EXO tenses.

From where he stands, Kyungsoo can see KĀI clearly. There’s no anger in his face, only despair. Kyungsoo misses him so much. He wants to hold the taller and tell him he’s sorry. He’s sorry for keeping secrets, he’s sorry for not being able to protect him, he’s sorry that he has to go through this. It’s like KĀI can read his mind. Through the dim light, he can see the other silently mouths _“Don’t worry about me”_ , and gives the smallest bittersweet smile. And Kyungsoo heart wrecks.

_“From now onwards, remember that you owe us your life, and your power comes from the Red Force. We are the greatest. X-EXO: One Are We. ”_ another manipulative line echoes around the arena.

As the monitor flies up to the sky, all of the fighters take their stances.

Junmyeon, who was in the middle, looks to his left and his right. Then signals everyone to focus on saving their captured members. If they could escape with no casualty, that would be a huge blessing.

All the lights are on, and sirens start to ring loudly.

It’s time to fight.

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting really close towards the end.. Thank you to all of you who have been supporting this fic.. I'm taking my time polishing the last chapter, but I promise you it won't take too long!
> 
> Let me know what you think about this chapter, and please leave some kudos if you're enjoying the story <3


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers, we're on the last chapter!  
> As per your request, I'm giving you a trigger warning that this chapter includes violence and character's death.
> 
> This chapter is inspired by a song called Long Long Way by Damien Rice.  
> You might want to listen to it to get in the mood!
> 
> Thank you so much for your time, and I hope you enjoy this final piece :)

_CHAPTER 19_

_"I'm sorry.."_

**X’EXO PLANET / RED FORCE BASE – Trial Arena**

  
KĀI shakes his trembling hands, trying to hide it from the other members as he walks into the arena. The green-haired clone is nervous and scared. But he doesn’t know it. He never understood fear. 

No one has ever taught him about it, until now. 

He looks at his members. XIÜMIN can’t take his eyes off CHĒN’s duplicate that floats in the sky along with the other 2 hostages. Does this battle bother him too? He sighs. The thought about losing Kyungsoo makes him want to scream. He never asked for this. He never asked to choose between his own life or Kyungsoo’s safety. KĀI never wish to see Kyungsoo hurt, let alone imagining a life without him. He looks at Kyungsoo from the other side of the arena and KĀI knows, the man is feeling the same way.

“ _Don’t worry about me_ ” he silently mouthed to the other. Earning an even more worried look. 

“Last chance to prove your royalty, traitor.” CHĀNYĒOL said loud enough for KĀI to hear, and the latter ignores him. Right now, he’s not here to prove anything to anyone except Kyungsoo.  
He wants the other to know how real his feelings were. 

The siren starts to ring loud, and KĀI’s heart starts to grow heavy.   
He will fight for Kyungsoo. He will show him how much he cares.

\--

CHĀNYËØL wastes no time and starts running towards the center, throwing fire bolts at his opponents. Junmyeon lifts his arms to the sky and built a thin water wall around them for protection. 

“Quick!! Get them!” the leader yells, signaling the others to get their captured members. Chanyeol bent his knees a little and nods to Kyungsoo who proceeds to stomp the ground and lift the fire-bender up to the sky, high enough for him to reach Baekhyun’s unconscious body. Chanyeol fumbles as he tries to look for any lock in the tube-shaped cage, but there’s none. He heats up his palm, hoping to melt the capsule, but it didn’t work. He punches the transparent wall desperately, hoping to wake Baekhyun up. The other stayed unconscious.   
Kyungsoo lowers down the ground as he sees Chanyeol frown.

SÜHO sends in a water spear to break the water wall, weakening the other water bender's defense. He throws it in a couple of second intervals, which creates a huge hole every time it pierces in. They dodge the attacks coming from the cavity.

“Looks like there’s no other way around” Sehun put up his fist, and the others stand stronger in their stance. They’re ready for the worst. 

Junmyeon let down the rest of his water wall and they surge forward for the attack. 

Fire clashes with ice, and wind clashes with water. They fight like there’s no tomorrow. They use their fists, throwing and blocking punches. Willingly giving their opponents black and blues.   
BĀËKHYÜN and CHĀNYEØL went for Yixing. The healer throws punches to his enemies’ pressure points. Close range combats are his forte. He was dominating the fight, but things got a little bit out of hand when the fire bender tries to burn his hands, and the other tries to lock his feet. Yixing sense a bit of competitiveness between these two opponents, both eager to bring him down first. It would be entertaining to watch them if only Yixing wasn’t the main target in this fight. With a little twist of a body, Yixing manages to choke CHĀNYEØL with his thighs, and presses on a pressure spot that he knows will weaken the clone’s power. But at the same time, BĀËKHYÜN also locks his neck in between his arms. They ended up in a tangled wrestle on the ground. 

  
CHĒN was blocking attacks from Junmyeon when he sees this. He runs towards the twisted trio, and stare at Yixing with hesitance. He holds up his two fingers, aiming it towards Yixing but moves it slightly on the last second before he sends a small buzz to BĀËKHYÜN.  
BĀËKHYÜN jolts and releases Yixing from his hold. Junmyeon arrives just in time as CHĀNYEØL chokes from Yixing’s hold. The water bender pushes a blob of water to suffocate the other’s head. It didn’t take long before the clone stops struggling and a loud gong sound echoes around the room.

  
“Minseok!” Yixing yells as he releases Chanyeol from his hold. Jongin heard this and teleports to catch Minseok’s unconscious body who just got released from the floating capsule. Jongin teleports both Minseok and Yixing back to their jets for examination and healing.   
BĀËKHYÜN, who is still shivering from the aftermath of the buzz, crawl over to CHĀNYEØL’s unresponsive body. He shook him once.. twice.. receiving no response. He cradles the other’s face in his palms for a moment before he stood and turns his body towards CHĒN.

  
“Traitor.” The white-haired man said, face impassive. Eyes red.  
CHĒN moves away from BĀËKHYÜN, knowing that he just sets the light bender into wrath. 

They move towards the edge of the arena, walking past SËHŪN who is fighting his duplicate, and SUHO who’s busy sending water blades towards the other Exo members. Everyone was too busy to notice BĀËKHYÜN preying on CHĒN.   
They fight each other in silence. Sending each other strong punches with the purpose to kill each other. CHĒN sends in bigger bolts for his defense, but it seems like BĀËKHYÜN gained extra power because of his anger. He throws hot light beams towards CHĒN as a distraction before he kicks the other’s face. He brings him down, holds tightly on CHĒN’s skull, and quickly snaps his head. Another gong echoes around the room. 

  
Chanyeol runs towards Baekhyun’s falling body, just in time to catch him. Jongin comes back to the arena, immediately carries his teammate’s unconscious body on his shoulder to teleport him back to their jet. 

  
XIÜMIN saw everything from afar and stands there in shock. Face red, eyes getting watery. He just lost CHĒN and he doesn’t know how he feels about it. He looks up to the last floating member and thought Jongdae has to survive this battle too, and the only way to do it is to make sure one of the EXO members is eliminated. KĀI understood the look on XIŪMIN’s face, he wants Kyungsoo to survive this too. Both of them look across the room and see Sehun battling his clone alone, so they run up to them to triple the attack. KĀI have no problem eliminating this douchebag if that means making sure Kyungsoo is safe.

  
Sehun and SĒHÜN are sending each other air daggers. Cheeks and jaw filled with cuts and scratches already. Both of them hate to lose, that’s why they keep on focusing on bringing each other down without getting distracted by the other fighters. They fought in a secluded area, near the edge of the arena. When XIŪMIN and KĀI decided to walk to support SĒHÜN’s attack, SÜHØ Joins in too, switching the focus of the other EXO members to their small battle circle.   
SÜHØ sends in water to Sehun’s direction and XIŪMIN was ready to freeze him in place but Chanyeol sends in his fire to counter the attack. Junmyeon was eager to safe Sehun, so he starts manipulating SÜHØ’s water and moving them away from the wind-bender. 

  
KĀI try to stop both Chanyeol and Junmyeon from supporting Sehun. Making sure that the X-EXOs can kill Sehun with ease. He has no intention to hurt both of these EXO members, they were nice during his stay at his base, so he teleports to throw in small harmless jabs and lock them in place just to distract them while trying to keep an eye at Kyungsoo who’s blocking BĀËKHYÜN to join their crowd. 

  
Kyungsoo and Baekhyun fought with their fists, throwing punches and kicks towards each other like a true fighter. Baekhyun sometimes would disappear using his light manipulation abilities. But in a moment of weakness, Kyungsoo kicks the other’s face to the ground then lock him in his place with a choke. The clone was struggling in his place, trying to release from Kyungsoo’s hold. Then he snaps his finger and the light goes out. Kyungsoo got distracted and his hold loosen. Baekhyun coughs, but then he stood to kick Kyungsoo’s stomach. Weakly, the earth bender moves his body to all fours, palms holding on to the ground. He tries to not panic.

  
He focuses on the vibration of BĀËKHYÜN’s step, then he lifts some parts of the ground to defend himself and attack Baekhyun with his power. He tries his best to fight the clone without his vision. He never does this and he himself is surprised by this newfound ability. He hears grunts and curses every time he hits the clone with the ground. As BĀËKHYÜN weakens, the light starts to come back.   
Kyungsoo opens his eyes and BĀËKHYÜN was nowhere to be found. Then he sees everyone is busy fighting, they didn’t notice that Sehun was, yet again, dominated by his clone. Kyungsoo wanted to run towards the youngest to help him. But what he didn’t see was BĀËKHYÜN getting ready to send a big light beam to him from behind, with a faint buzzing voice getting closer towards Kyungsoo.

  
KĀI saw this. He knows what’s going to happen next. He saw BĀËKHYÜN did it once in one of their trials. Chanyeol also sees that Kyungsoo’s in danger so he punches in his biggest firebolt to BĀËKHYÜN’s direction as KĀI quickly teleports to Kyungsoo’s place. The teleporter pushes Kyungsoo’s body away from him, sending Kyungsoo in shock. The light beam hits KĀI’s head and the loud buzzing noise stops. At the same time, the firebolt sent by Chanyeol hits and burns BĀËKHYÜN to the ground. Everything happened so fast, and before they know it the siren rings loud again. The battle is over. 

  
Jongdae’s body released from the capsule, Xiumin catches him before he drops to the ground. Junmyeon has his water spears ready for defense, but Xiumin gently brings the unconscious body towards Junmyeon. His sharp eyes filled with sadness and relief.   
The announcer congratulates them, but the sound was muffled in the background. Kyungsoo can’t focus on anything.   
Kyungsoo stands up from the ground. He was speechless. His whole body turns rigid as he walks slowly towards KĀI. The taller’s soothing palm is on Kyungsoo’s shoulder, a soft voice telling him that it’s all over. KĀI start to slowly check for wounds all over Kyungsoo’s body with his hand.   
Tears streaming down both of their faces. Then Kyungsoo notices it, the brightness in his eyes, and the glow of his skin are slowly dimming. KĀI is **getting** **weak** and **slowly going blind**. _BĀËKHYÜN took the light out of his life._

  
“Wh-what’s happening to you? KĀI can you see me?” Kyungsoo panics, and KĀI shakes his head slowly and give him a calming smile as if he knows this is a normal reaction from BAĒKHYÜN’s attack.   
“I’m not losing you! we have to get out of here, Yixing will fix y-” Kyungsoo takes his wrist, but the taller holds him in his place.   
“I can’t. _They_ would go after you,” he whispers only for Kyungsoo to hear.

  
KĀI use his palms to trace Kyungsoo’s face.   
Replaying the memories, he stored in his head as his vision starts to fade.

  
His thumb caresses Kyungsoo’s cheeks.. _he remembers how pretty when it stretches from smiling.._

  
“I’m sorry..” Kyungsoo whimpers.

  
His finger swipes above Kyungsoo’s eyelids.. _He remembers how big and lively it is.._

  
“I’m so sorry, KĀI..” Kyungsoo starts to choke on his words. KĀI’s finger touches a drop of tear from the edge of Kyungsoo’s eyes.

  
KĀI closes his dead eyes, and he leans down to kiss him. 

  
_His lips are still as soft as he remember.._

  
It feels like the time is slowing down for them. KĀI wipes Kyungsoo’s wet cheeks with his thumb as he deepens the kiss. Storing every taste and every touch of him into his memory.

  
“Thank you for giving me happy memories. I care for you, Hyung” he whispers softly when they parted.

  
Kyungsoo’s palm is on the other’s chest, he feels KAI’s heart beats slower. Kyungsoo hears Suho and Chanyeol shouting at him to go, and then he feels Sehun yanking him away from KAI. _“Hyung, we need to go now!”_ the younger said. Jongin just got back ready to teleport them to their jet. Kyungsoo held tighter to the other’s arm.   
KĀI can still hear his soft plea as the other moves further from him. He gives him bitter smile; his eyes are now dead, looking towards Kyungsoo’s direction but his sight didn’t meet Kyungsoo’s eyes.

  
“Go, Hyung.. I’ll remember you.” he smiles bitterly. 

  
When their hands are no longer touching, KĀI drops down to his knees. The weak smile on KĀI’s face was the last thing he sees before Jongin teleports them out of the arena.  
Nothing but silence surrounds their jet when they’re on their way home. 

  
\--

**TWO YEARS LATER – EARTH / SPAIN**

“Kyungsoo, you sure you’re okay?” Chen said worriedly, his palm softly shakes Kyungsoo’s shoulder, pulling Kyungsoo back from his trance.

“yeah, I’m fine.” Kyungsoo lied. 

Ever since the battle that took KĀI away from him, the EXO members have found Kyungsoo zoning out a lot. Which is harmless if they’re at the safety of their base, but very dangerous when they’re in the middle of a mission. Like right now. 

“Do you want me to call Sehun so he can switch with you? You can rest at the jet if you want.” Junmyeon offers. Kyungsoo shakes his head. 

The earth-bender hates to become a burden. He still has his power and he still fight as powerful as he used to, but everything feels different. Kyungsoo cries himself to sleep every night after the battle. The grief never stops. But EXO helped him to get back on his feet. They’d take him out for a stroll or play games together when they have free time, just to take his mind off the clone. 

When Junmyeon announces that today’s mission is happening in Spain, Kyungsoo can’t help but be reminded by his first encounter with KĀI. The boy was so pure and beautiful back then. Before a tear starts to form in Kyungsoo’s eyes, he shakes it off and reminds himself of today’s mission.

There were a couple of earthlings with a mask that breaks into human’s houses to collect small gemstones. It looks like the case is pure robbery, and Thankfully, there is no reported casualty. But since the humans have claimed that they can’t catch the suspect the EXOs comes in to help. Their main mission is to capture the robber and return the gemstones. 

They say that there are several robberies reported in different parts of the city. So more than one robber then? 

After some time looking for evidence, the EXOs decided to split to ask the locals about sightings. They go as pairs, but Kyungsoo asked for Junmyeon’s permission to go wander alone. An excuse to take some time alone. After a little hesitation, Junmyeon allowed him to go. He took out his key and taps in to turn it into a motorcycle. Maybe a ride would help him relax.

He drove himself to the place where he first met KĀI, after he followed the tanned boy in a motorcycle. He got off the vehicle and walk around. He touches the ground, he feels the walls of the abandoned houses. Tears start flowing from Kyungsoo’s eyes. He misses KĀI so much.

He stops crying when he heard footsteps near him. He looks around and no one was there.

“Hello?” he yells out. Is one of the EXO members followed him here? _Maybe they’re worried._

Another quick footstep from the other side. _Shit, is he under attack?_  
  
Kyungsoo is on alert, fists up ready for a fight. 

A person walks out of one of the trees. Dressed in all white with a red semi-sheer mask on. Kyungsoo can’t see his face clearly, but he knows this must be the robber they’ve been looking for. 

The man walks faster forward and tries to grab Kyungsoo’s arm. Kyungsoo blocks it and counters it with another punch which the guy dodges carefully. The guy tries to hold on to his shoulder but his hand got twisted. Kyungsoo stomped his foot to the ground to make a crack so he can trap the guy’s food, but he was quick to avoid it. Kyungsoo thinks that maybe the guy is a semi-professional criminal, he got away from most of Kyungsoo’s attack. The guy moves quickly behind Kyungsoo and prepares to put him in a chokehold, body pulled close but his forearm is not locking Kyungsoo’s neck. It was loose enough for Kyungsoo to move but hard enough for him to struggle. Kyungsoo doesn’t like being treated softly, so he took the chance to slams the other guy, overhead to the ground. His opponent let out a deep grunt which followed by a breathy laugh. It sounds familiar. _Is Kyungsoo going crazy? wait, is this guy mocking him?_

Kyungsoo was ready to punch the guy’s face, but before he knows it, the guy kicks him square in the chest making him fall to the ground. The enemy straddles him, pinning his hand above his head. Kyungsoo grunts, the fight doesn’t feel very professional. Kyungsoo tries to let go from the other’s hold, his free hand trying to get a purchase on something, but then the enemy yanks the mask away from his face. Kyungsoo stops struggling when he sees a familiar face.   
“K-KĀI?” he gasps in disbelief  
“Miss me, hyung?” the green-haired boy said, panting, with a lopsided smile.

  
\--

  
After overflowing tears and tight hugs, they sat down in one of the abandoned house, backs resting to the wall, hands intertwined.   
“But I heard the last gong.. and I thought you didn’t make it through the battle..”

  
“That was because BĀËKHYÜN was eliminated. After you guys leave, the Red Force staff took me in for examination. They fix me just in time before I start breaking even further. They changed my eyes though because it was permanently damaged, see-“ KĀI showed Kyungsoo his new set of eyes, and true to his words, both of his irises has the same deep green color. 

“..BĀËKHYÜN’s last attack was actually meant for the receiver to die a slow and painful death. He’s cruel like that.” KĀI continued with a sigh.

“So the battle wasn’t meant to kill us quickly?”

“To kill you, yes. But it’s more like the Red Force was testing us, their products, if we’ve reached the main goal: to be better than you.” KĀI took the other’s hand in both of his hand, giving Kyungsoo the tiny missing gemstones and caresses his closed palm. Kyungsoo secures it in his pockets.

  
“XIÜMIN and I convinced the board that our knowledge in humans gives us the advantage to survive during the battle and during our stay on earth. We managed to make them believe that our memories are not a threat. Red Force allow us to learn more about humans after that. They don’t care whatever we do as long as we’re winning. They are just a bunch of power-thirsty creatures and XIÜMIN was so smart in negotiation. He even got assigned to be the new leader now” KĀI chuckle.

  
“But that means.. you have to stay with them..” Kyungsoo responds in defeat.

  
“Well, I have to find ways to keep you safe, don’t I?” KĀI said, thumb caressing the other’s cheeks. Kyungsoo's heart beats faster at the sweet gesture.

  
“I’m not weak, KĀI. I can protect myself.” Kyungsoo whines.

  
“No doubt in that, hyung,” KĀI lean in to kiss the pout away “but if you’re hurt, who’s gonna come to chase me?” he continues.   
Kyungsoo scoffs and deepens the kiss, he misses this so much. But then he pulls away when he’s suddenly reminded of something.

  
“What if they know you’re here? What would they do if they found out you’re kissing your enemy?”

  
KĀI shrugs. “I’d simply tell them that I do it for my human research.” He said with a smirk, which earns him a smack in the chest. KĀI laugh as he pulls Kyungsoo in for another warm kiss. They hold each other like there’s no tomorrow.

  
You know what they say, “ **Keep your friends close, but keep your enemies closer.** ”

  
\--  
THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah.. It's finally done. I'd like to say THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH for those who constantly supporting this fic. I'm glad that you guys are patient enough to wait for me to finish this, even though it took quite some time. 
> 
> This story is the longest plot I've ever written so far (Professionally or even for fun), and though it's far from perfect, I feel like this piece is not that bad. I've had some writer's block every now and then, but I had so much fun developing it.
> 
> If you enjoy this fic, please leave some comments and kudos. And if you think that the story is interesting enough, feel free to share it with your fellow Kaisoo shippers or any EXO-Ls you know! I'm available on twitter @amorkaisoo if you wanna drop by to say hi! :) 
> 
> Once again, thank you for taking the time to read and comment on this piece. May your kindness be returned by the universe, sooner or later! <3 Have a good day!!


End file.
